Dark Days And Darker Nights
by PoeticallyIncorrect1
Summary: Miles struggles to recover from a near fatal automobile accident. Miles & Natalie friendship story. Chapter 6 corrected slightly as to place names.
1. Prologue

I don't own Medical Investigation but if I did and I was as rich as Bill Gates I would have paid NBC to keep it on the air. But since I am neither, all I can do is satisfy myself by writing fanfiction.

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**It's a great day to be alive"**_

His vacation nearly over, Miles was heading back home from Maine where he'd just spent a very enjoyable week. He'd visited with old friends and attended the wedding of his two best friends from medical school. One he'd gotten the invitation to be Lyle's best man he'd immediately scheduled his vacation and hoped that the team didn't get called out at the last minute.

After several months of almost no days off, Miles had been more than ready for the two week vacation. The seemingly endless life and death crises had left him feeling stressed and definitely in need of a break. The last time he'd had that much time off was his medical leave following the events in Central America.

Although Miles wasn't a fan of country/western music, he found himself humming "_It's a Great Day to Be Alive" _as he drove along. Somehow the song had gotten stuck in his head and he decided he could blame it on Lyle and Jodi. After all it had been played at their wedding reception. And after a few drinks, he was beginning to reach the point where he'd soon be making a fool of himself. Not that he really cared what anybody else thought. The song started and he had made a big show of dancing with Jodi, showing off moves that nobody had ever seen before and probably never would again. Oh, he had definitely enjoyed himself at the wedding reception. But the nextmorning hadn't been nearly so much fun.

The song was still going through his head as Miles pulled up to an intersection in Boston. He had decided he'd find himself a good place to eat and then spend the night in the city. The next day he'd make it on home and that would give him a day to get over the long drive before reporting to work on Monday morning.

The light had started to turn green as Miles started to drive into the intersection. Suddenly he saw the gray SUV racing through the red light and heading straight for him. He tried to speed up and avoid it but the other vehicle was approaching too fast. All he had time to do was try and brace himself for the impact that he knew was coming. And hope that he somehow survived the crash.

The SUV struck the smaller car with a deafening crash and spun it around. As the car crumpled inward, all Miles heard was the thud as his head impacted against the window. Then blackness, nothing but blackness.


	2. Chapter 1

Same disclaimers apply.

**_DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS_**

"**_He's alive!"_**

As the smaller car slid across the intersection and came to a rest with its right side up against a light pole, the damaged SUV reversed course and sped off quickly. Leaving the scene of the accident it had caused. However, at least one alert motorist had written down the license plate number to give to the police. And with the space of a couple of minutes the 911 dispatcher received at least three calls reporting the accident.

Jess Stevens, an off duty paramedic, had been several cars behind the wrecked one. Quickly pulling over to the side of the street, got out and hurried to the car. Even if there was nothing else she could do, she could at least find out if the driver had survived the crash. From the amount of damage the car had sustained, that fact was doubtful. Peering through the damaged window, she saw that the driver was slumped to one side, blood running down the left side of his head. Being very careful not to move his head at all, she touched his carotid artery, feeling a weak and rapid pulse beneath her fingers. "He's alive but in pretty bad shape!" she called out as she looked for any passengers.

"The fire department is on the way," a man standing nearby informed her.

"Good. It looks like he's really trapped," the paramedic replied.

A few minutes later the welcoming sound of sirens was heard as the fire engine arrived closely followed by the paramedic ambulance. The captain jumped out and surveyed the damaged car. "We're going to need the jaws and K-12 to get the driver out," he told the other firefighters.

Jess spoke up. "I checked him out and it looks like he has a bad head injury and his pulse is rapid and thready. I couldn't access anymore since he's badly jammed in there. I also didn't see anyone in the car. Looks like he was alone."

Matt Davis paused in unloading the gurney and equipment to look at the slender paramedic. "Stevens, do you think you could reach in far enough to get a collar on the driver to keep his neck straight while we get him out?"

"Yeah. I can do it," Jess replied. She took the c-collar and returned to the car, leaning in as far as she could. Quickly checking his pulse, she found it had grown weaker in the brief time since she'd checked before. After carefully placing the collar around the driver's neck, she returned to the ambulance. "His pulse is weaker. What's the nearest hospital?"

"Steiner Memorial," Matt replied. He and the other paramedics were well aware that the smaller hospital was no way equipped to deal with a major trauma like this one.

"Better call Base and request a med flight," Jace Alden the other paramedic advised.

Matt nodded and reached in the front of the ambulance to grab the microphone. "Base, this is unit 31. We need a med flight to our location. We have a major trauma here."

"Unit 31, Med-1 available to your location. Keep us advised," the dispatcher replied.

"10-4, Base. Unit 31 out," Matt said and resumed helping to get their equipment ready while they waited until they could start treating the injured driver.


	3. Chapter 2

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_I thought you could use some help"_**

By the time the driver had been freed enough so that the paramedics could better assess his condition, Med-1 had arrived and sat idling in the now cleared intersection. Once the patient was on board, they were heading directly for Norbridge Trauma Center. It was the closest facility equipped for treating the kind of injuries sustained in the accident.

Matt and Jace placed the backboard on the gurney while Jess grabbed the BP cuff and stethoscope. "Get his vitals signs and check for injuries," Matt instructed.

"Got it," she replied. Approaching the car, she managed to get in close enough without disturbing the driver any. He hadn't moved any since she'd last checked him and she noted the coolness of his skin. It was evident that he'd already slipped into shock. Taking the penlight from her pocket, she managed to check his eyes, seeing that the right pupil was sluggish and the left one blown, a sign of the serious head injury.

"What have you got?" Matt called out over the sound of the metal saws.

"His right pupil is sluggish and the left one blown. I'm going to attempt to take his BP before I check for other injuries!" Quickly checking his BP, she saw that it was higher than it should have been considering the injuries. "BP is 120/80. We're going to need to transport fast."

"What else?" Matt asked.

As not to disturb the driver until they had him on a backboard in case of any spinal damage, Jess made a visual assessment. "His left leg is bent at an angle, possible fractures to upper and lower, the lower left arm looks fractured. The left leg is covered in blood, source unknown at the moment," the paramedic reported.

"Okay. We'll complete assessment and initiate treatment en route. Once we're airborne the ETA is eight minutes."

As soon as the roof had been removed and the dashboard pulled out, the fire captain said, "Okay. You can get him out now."

The three paramedics worked swiftly to get the injured man onto the backboard and secured. Once it was on the gurney, they hurried for Med-1. Jess scrambled in first and reached out to grab everything being passed up to her. Off duty or not, she realized she wasn't ready to go on her way like it was just a normal day. Besides, she reasoned, Matt could very quickly have his hands full with their unstable patient.

"We're in! Take off!" Matt ordered as he reached for the oxygen mask.

Jess had pulled on a fresh pair of gloves and was in the process of getting a dressing on the leg. Looking up at the expression on Matt's face, she said, "I thought you could use some help."


	4. Chapter 3

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_Now it's up to the doctors"_**

Matt quickly got the mask on the patient and set the flow to 15 liters. Placing his stethoscope on each side of the chest, he reported, "Absent breath sounds on the left. Slightly diminished on the right." Moving lower, he continued his assessment, placing a hand on the abdomen. "Rigid. There's internal bleeding."

Jess had quickly gotten a dressing on the leg and was now in the process of starting a large bore IV of Normal Saline and running it wide open. Once that task was finished, she handed Matt a dressing and sat back on her heels, reaching up a hand to push at her short hair. "I saw it happen. An SUV ran a red light and just sped off after hitting the car," she said quietly.

"I'm sure the police will find the driver," the other paramedic replied. "Jace is going to meet us with the ambulance and I'm sure the captain will get someone to drive your car." He handed her the stethoscope so she could take another blood pressure reading.

"I didn't even think about that. My keys and purse are still in the car," Jess said. She quickly checked the BP. "It's up—128 over 85."

"Could just be from the IV fluids. You've done everything you could. Now it's up to the doctors to make sure he pulls through," Matt said.

Finally they felt the helicopter start to descend as it swiftly approached the helipad by the 'Emergency' parking lot. Once it landed, the doors were opened and at least four people were waiting to take over from the paramedics.

"When was his last BP?" a dark haired doctor in scrubs asked as she moved close to the gurney.

"About three minutes ago. It was 128/85," Jess reported as she was helped out of Med-1.

"I want another reading as soon as we get him inside," the doctor instructed, keeping pace as the gurney was swiftly wheeled toward the doors.

The gurney was taken to the closest open treatment room where even more people were waiting. Dr. Mike Delaney, the chief trauma surgeon was there to take charge. "OR 4 is standing by. I Want two units O-neg on the rapid infuser and cross and type for at least six more. Draw blood for the standard tests."

A nurse was quickly taking a new BP reading and called out the results "132 over 90."

The dark hired doctor frowned at the reading and replied. "Mike, I'm going to need to get in and get the pressure off before he goes out on us."

"Let's get him off the backboard and prepped. I'll have X-Ray make it quick," the other doctor replied. He watched as the patient was transferred to the hospital gurney where he was carefully removed from the backboard and hooked up to monitors. Two nurses began to cut the clothing off in order to get better access to the injuries.

"It looks like he's got a wallet. I'll see if there's some sort of ID," one of the nurses said, flipping it open. "Got a Maryland driver's license. Name says Dr. Miles McCabe."

"At least he's not another 'John Doe'," one of nurses commented as he began setting up the rapid infuser.

Knowing they were no longer needed, Matt grabbed their gurney and backboard. "Come on, Jess. I'll buy you a cup of coffee while we wait for Jace," he said as he led her toward the door.


	5. Chapter 4

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_We're going to have to do this simultaneously"_**

It seemed that almost immediately after the door closed behind the two paramedics, the patient's already unstable heart rate disintegrated farther. A nurse that had been keeping an eye on the monitors announced, "He's in v-fib!"

Dr. Delaney immediately readied the paddles on the crash cart. "Charge to 300! Clear!" Placing tem against the patient's chest, he watched as the body jerked slightly from the electrical charge but the monitor readout remained the same. "Okay, charging to 350. Stand by with the epi. Clear!"

"No conversion," the nurse announced.

The pre measured dose of epinephrine was quickly administered. "Charge to 400! Clear!" the trauma surgeon ordered and applied the paddles to the patient with no change in his heart rate. "Again!" It was after the patient had been shocked for the fifth time that the monitor slowly began showing normal sinus rhythm.

"Let's get him intubated. Etomodate and sux. Number eight et-tube," Dr. Emilea Katron instructed. Once the patient had been temporarily paralyzed, she quickly inserted the end tracheal tube in preparation for getting him on the ventilator once they reached the OR. As a nurse began pumping the ambu bag, she noted that the oxygen sats which had been in the low 90's were beginning to come up slightly.

The nurse had taken another check of the patient's blood pressure and reported, "Dr. Katron, it's 160 over 112."

The dark haired neurosurgeon said, "As soon as X-ray gets finished, he's straight to the OR. We're going to have to do this simultaneously."

The door opened as the X-ray tech arrived with the portable machine. Dr. Delaney quickly detailed the films he needed taken. "I need a cross table, C-spine, skull series, both left leg and arm. When you get them developed bring them to OR 4."

The tech nodded and quickly set to work taking the required x-rays. As soon as the machine was wheeled out of the room, the neurosurgeon said, "Okay. Time to roll. Mike and I will get scrubbed up while he's prepped." As she was speaking, she was hooking the leads into the portable monitor. Together the nurses began pushing the gurney toward the extra large elevator that led straight to the ORs and ICU units.

"Hold the elevator!" someone called out.

Once they arrived at the OR, Dr. Katron quickly headed to get scrubbed and ready. As she entered the room to begin the surgery she saw that the patient's head had been shaved, revealing the fracture. "Scalpel," she said and it was quickly slipped into her hand. Carefully slitting and peeling back the skin, she exposed the skull and held her hand out for the small bone saw.

Dr. Delaney meanwhile was starting o repair the patient's punctured lung before proceeding to the abdominal injuries. Carefully removing the pieces of the splintered ribs, he began to suture the several punctures. Looking over to the fourth year surgical resident assisting, he said, "Open up the abdomen and start suctioning out the blood. I'll be done here in a few minutes."

The neurosurgeon painstakingly removed the bone fragments and the subdural hematoma that had been caused by the head injury. Once the pressure was off the artery, she asked, "What's his BP?"

The surgical nurse looked at the monitor and replied, "It's starting to come down. 140 over 102."

"Good. I'll close the skull and insert an ICP monitor. Give me another reading in two minutes," Dr. Katron replied. She looked over to the trauma surgeon. "How's it coming along, Mike?"

"So far so good. I'll finish suturing the liver lac and that's looks like it's all for now. Ortho is waiting to set the leg but I think they'll have to wait. His heart rate is getting a little unstable. The iidocaine should help that," Dr. Delaney replied.

"As soon as we're done he's going straight to SICU. I want to sedate him for the next 72 hours to keep down any possible swelling," the dark haired doctor said as she replaced the piece of skull she'd removed in order to get access to the hematoma.


	6. Chapter 5

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**Now why does that name sound familiar?"**_

The surgery had been completed with the patient's condition managing to remain relatively stable. Once he'd been moved to the SICU one floor up, the orthopedic surgeon was paged to take a look and see what he could do about splinting the broken arm and leg.

Dr. Mark Tainor knew he was dealing with a less than ideal situation. It would have been easier to have set the broken bones while the patient was still in surgery. He trusted the other doctors' decisions and knew saving the man's life had been their first priority. The broken bones were the least of his problems.

Dr. Delaney straightened up from making a last check of the ventilator settings when he heard the other doctor arrive. "Mark, I'll let you take a look and let you see what you can do," he said as he stepped away from the bed.

"I already took a look at the X-rays but I want to see for myself," the orthopedic surgeon answered as he began to feel the leg where the breaks had occurred. "From what I could tell, it don't didn't look like they'd moved enough to sever any blood vessels. What's his condition?"

"We've got him listed as critical but stable at the moment and it'll at least stay that way for the next seventy-two hours.

By then we should at least know about where we stand," Dr. Delaney replied. "Emilea has orders for him to be kept under sedation that long"

"Since you've got him on the vent, it should be easy enough to keep the leg immobilized for now," Dr. Trainor replied once he'd finished his examination. "If he makes it through and after you take him off the vent, I'll go ahead and set his leg. Meanwhile I'll have someone bring down a full leg splint. I think all I need to do for the arm is put it in a temporary brace for now. When I take care of the leg I'll put on something more permanent."

"Sounds like a plan," Dr. Delaney replied as he handed the other doctor the chart.

The orthopedic surgeon read the name on it--_Dr. Miles McCabe_. "Now why does that name sound familiar?" he wondered aloud and quickly read over the notes and instructions from the other doctors. "It'll probably come to me later."

"All I know is that's he's from Maryland. Paramedics said he was in one Hell of an accident."

Dr. Trainor nodded as he headed over to the wall telephone to call Orthopedics and have someone bring what he needed. "As soon as I'm finished here, you got time for a cup of coffee, Mike?" he asked.

"Sure. If I don't get paged to the ER that is," Dr. Delaney replied.

It was a few minutes later that one of the interns from Orthopedics arrived with the requested articles. Dr. Trainor took the splint and slipped it onto the patient's leg, adjusting and tightening it. "This should keep the leg from being accidentally bent and causing any damage to the blood vessels," he was telling the intern.

The intern nodded and handed him the brace which he carefully fitted on the broken arm. Then taking the chart he added his own instructions to the ones already listed. "That should do it for now." Handing the chart to the nurse, he headed for the door, the intern right behind.

"Ms. Avrey, please inform me if there is any change in Dr. McCabe's condition," the trauma surgeon instructed as he headed for the door.

"Yes, Doctor," she replied.

Dr. Tainor was waiting outside the SICU room when the other doctor exited. "I sent Mia back up to Ortho. You ready for that cup of coffee now?" he asked.

"After that I'd better get back down to the ER before Roberta decides to send out a search team. I did let them know I was finished with surgery," Dr. Delaney replied.

The two doctors settled on grabbing a cup from the pot in the small lounge on the floor. After pouring cups for him and Dr. Delaney, the orthopedic surgeon sat down at the small table and looked thoughtful. "Mike, you remember the earthquake that hit Central America last year? Where I went to do my yearly good deed?" he asked after a moment.

"I recall that there was a disease outbreak as well as the earthquakes. A lot of groups were down there," the doctor replied.

"I was working ata hospital in Colima and I think that's where I heard the name Dr. McCabe mentioned. I never met him since he'd just got sent back home. I can't guarantee it's the same guy and I don't think I ever heard what group he was with," Dr. Trainor answered. He finished his coffee and got to his feet. "I guess I'd better get back to work."

"Me too," the other doctor replied just as his pager went off. He quickly glanced at it. "911 from the ER." Setting down his cup, he hurried for the door.

A/N I have corrected the story slightly as now having Mission La Roca again and can now add place names.


	7. Chapter 6

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**Call me immediately if it starts to go up."**_

Dr. Katron sighed wearily as she escorted another emergency patient to the SICU. The young man, a college student, had been caught up in a bar fight and suffered what was most likely irreparable brain damage. He was on a ventilator, unable to breathe on his own, the EEG showing minimal brainwave activity. Hopefully some family members could be located soon to make the decision about continuing the life support.

While the newest patient was being settled in, she moved to the cubicle next door to check on her only other patient in the SICU at the moment. Picking up Dr. McCabe's chart, she carefully studied it. In the twenty-four hours since his surgery, his condition had remained more or less stable. Although the intercranial pressure was still slightly elevated, it wasn't any more than when he'd first arrived in the SICU.

Pulling out her penlight, she checked his eyes, noting that the left pupil was nearly back to the same size as the right one. Although both were sluggish, they were reacting to the light. Once he was out from under the sedation, she could better determine if he'd sustained any permanent or lingering damage from the head injury. Looking over at the nurse standing beside her, she instructed, "I want hourly checks of his ICP. Call me immediately if it starts to go up."

"Yes, Doctor," the nurse replied.

"I see he's started running a low grade fever. It could be a result of his injuries or something he had preexisting," the neurosurgeon commented. Scribbling the latest instructions in the chart, she went to check on her newest patient.

The nurse replaced the chart and went to inject another dose of morphine into Dr. McCabe's IV. Despite the sedation he was starting to move about slightly, a sign that the pain killers had worn off. As soon as the drug took effect, his movements gradually stilled. She straightened the sheet covering him and went to check on the other patients.


	8. Chapter 7

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_Have either of you seen Miles?"_**

Monday morning, Natalie arrived at the NIH a few minutes early. She was looking forward to talking to Miles and finding out how his vacation had been. The last time she'd seen him he definitely looked like he was in need of a break. In fact they probably all did but Miles was the only one lucky enough to have a paid vacation scheduled.

Natalie worked in her office until just about lunchtime and then headed for the break room the team regularly used. On the way, she decided that she'd better remind Milesthat it was time to eat. Sometimes when he was busy studying or working, he could lose all track of time. And she figured he'd probably been trying to catch up with all he'd missed while on vacation unless he'd taken his laptop with him.

Arriving at his office, she found the door locked and the desk neater than he usually left it. In fact it looked exactly the way he'd left it when he'd left on vacation. Deciding that he could be anywhere in the complex of buildings that made up the NIH headquarters, she pulled out her phone to call him. A slight feeling of concern began to make it known when not only he didn't answer, she didn't get transferred to voicemail. Shaking off the concern, she told herself he'd probably forgotten to recharge the phone and went to join the others.

Frank and Eva were already eating when Natalie arrived. Sitting down at the table across from Eva, she asked, "Have either of you seen Miles?"

Eva shook her head and Frank replied, "I didn't see his car when I got here. Maybe he liked his vacation so much he decided to stay away and extra day."

Natalie shrugged her shoulders and said, "If I don't see him later I'll try calling him at home. Maybe he just forgot to set his alarm clock and slept in." She turned her attention to the lunch in front her but in the back of her mind, a nagging feeling was growing that something wasn't right.


	9. Chapter 8

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**Miles, when you get this message, call me."**_

They were halfway through lunch when Stephen entered, a file in his hand. Looking around at the assembled team members, he said, "I thought Miles was supposed to be back from his vacation."

"He was. Yesterday," Natalie answered, looking up from her meal. "Did we get a new case?"

Stephen shook his head and sat down at the table, placing the file in front of him. "I just need to bring him up to date on a couple of things," the team leader answered.

"None of us have heard from him. It's like he's fallen off the face of the Earth," Frank commented.

"Well, he'd better reappear soon before he's in trouble for being AWOL," the doctor stated. He really didn't need the fact that Miles had apparently decided to extend his vacation. Not when there was the possibility of the team being called out on short notice.

Natalie studied the slightly irritated expression on Stephen's face. As for her, the nagging feeling was beginning to grow stronger. "As soon as lunch is over, I'll give him at call at his house," she said.

"You do that and tell him to call me," Stephen replied. He abruptly picked up the file and left the room.

Eva blew out her breath and asked, "What's got him in that mood?"

Frank looked at Natalie and asked, "Miles didn't really extend his vacation, did he?"

She shrugged her shoulders and replied, "It's not like him to do that. It could be he just got in late last night, his alarm didn't go off and he's still in bed. In fact he could come rushing in any minute now."

"But you don't think so," Eva said, seeing the concern she'd been trying not to show.

Natalie sighed and answered, "Right now I honestly don't know what to think. I want to believe Miles will just show up with a damned good excuse for not being here."

Picking up her unfinished lunch, she dumped it in the trashcan and headed for her office to make the phone call. If Miles did answer the phone, she wasn't sure if she be relieved to hear his voice, demand an explanation or let him have it for needlessly worrying her.

She sat at her desk, impatiently tapping a pencil eraser on the surface while she waited through the ringing and the answering machine message. After hearing the beep, she said, "Miles, when you get this message, call me." After hanging up the phone, she rested her cheek in her palm and stared at the door, wondering just exactly where Miles was.


	10. Chapter 9

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_But right now his condition is still critical"_**

Dr. Katron frowned as she studied the latest notations in Dr. McCabe's chart. Despite the fever reducing drugs he was being given, his temperature was still rising. Dr. Delaney had ordered tests to determine the cause of the fever as well as a broad spectrum antibiotic. Setting aside the chart, she pulled on a fresh pair of gloves to check the head injury. Carefully removing the dressing, she looked over at the nurse and instructed, "I want the sedation discontinued and notified as soon as he wakes up."

"Yes, Doctor," the nurse replied as he was setting up a fresh dressing tray.

A check of the surgical site showed no obvious signs of infection and swelling. That meant it most likely wasn't the cause of his fever. They still hadn't ruled out the fact that it could be from a preexisting condition. However, as far as could be determined, the young doctor appeared to be in reasonably good physical condition, excluding his injuries.

"He hasn't started to respond to the antibiotics," Dr. Delaney said as he entered the cubicle. "And I'm beginning to hear fluid in both lungs. This may keep him on the vent longer than I originally planned."

"You thinking it's pneumonia?" the neurosurgeon asked.

"It's a possibility. If there's no improvement in the next six hours, I'll order something stronger," Dr. Delaney replied. He studied his patient for a moment. "If he makes it through this, he has a good chance at recovery. But right now his condition is still critical."

Dr. Katron finished replacing the dressing and picked up the chart to add her new instructions. "I just discontinued the sedation. Hopefully he'll be waking up as soon as it wears off. But the longer he remains unconscious, the greater the probability that he sustained some type of damage."

The trauma surgeon took the chart and added his own instructions, taking note of the latest temperature reading. At the moment all they could do was treat the injuries and handle any complications that might arise.

As soon as the neurosurgeon finished checking on Dr. McCabe, she headed into the next cubicle. This case was proving to be very frustrating for although the family members had been located, they were refusing to discontinue life support. And she really had no choice but go along with their wishes, providing all the latest medical care for a patient with absolutely no chance of survival.


	11. Chapter 10

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**Stephen, something's happened to him."**_

Even though it was out of her way to get there, Natalie drove to Miles' apartment building. She hoped she'd find his car there or he'd at least answer the door. The repeated phone calls she'd made during the afternoon and evening had resulted in reaching only his answering machine.

"Come on, Miles, please be home," Natalie was almost pleading as she hurried up the flight of stairs. Yet in her heart she knew that he wouldn't answer the door, his car was nowhere in sight. Nor would she find it parked at the NIH.

His door was locked up tight and he didn't answer the ringing doorbell. More than ever she was convinced that he didn't make it back from Maine; that something bad had happened to him. Otherwise he'd have at least gotten in touch with someone. Getting back in her car, she headed on to work.

Stephen also had looked for Miles' car when he arrived at the NIH and found the space empty. The irritation he'd felt yesterday was now turning into a real concern. He know Miles to be a creature of habits, one of those being not skipping work without at least notification and/or a good excuse.

It was no surprise when he arrived at his office to see Natalie impatiently waiting just outside of it, the worried expression on her face clearly visible. "I went to his apartment. His car wasn't there and the door locked. Stephen, something's happened to him."

"I know. If Miles was simply delayed by car trouble, he'd have called us or at least rented a car," Stephen replied as he unlocked the door. "When was the last time you talked to him?"

Natalie thought for a moment. "It was just before he left on vacation. He said he was heading up to Maine to be best man at a wedding."

"Well, that gives us somewhat of a place to start. As soon as Eva arrives, I'll have her checking hospitals and police stations between here and Maine," Stephen told her. He didn't say what the next place to check was if they drew a blank on their inquiries. He didn't have to, Natalie knew what it was. Picking up the phone, he began dialing Eva's number.

Eva was just pulling into the parking lot when her phone rang. She quickly answered it saying, "Eva Rossi."

"Eva, I need you go come to my office as soon as you get here," Stephen told her.

"Okay. Have you heard from Miles?"

"Just come to my office," Stephen repeated.

Eva parked her car, glancing over at the empty space beside hers. She too was beginning to suspect that something had happened to their youngest team member. Sticking her phone in her purse, she headed for the building.


	12. Chapter 11

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_Don't worry, Nat, we'll find him."_**

Eva didn't even bother to stop and leave her purse in her office; she just headed directly for Stephen's. Opening the door, she immediately picked up on the tension in the room as she silently observed her team mates. Stephen was seated at his desk, managing to maintain an air of calm professionalism. Natalie had given up all attempts at even doing that. Looking like she'd gotten very little sleep in the past twenty-four hours, she was sitting in the only chair, eyes on the door.

Stephen heard the door open and looking up saying, "Come on in, Eva," while he waved her over to the desk.

Since there was no place to sit down, Eva contented herself with standing behind Natalie's chair. "What's going on, Stephen?" she asked.

Stephen sighed and answered, "It appears that Miles is still among the missing. Natalie stopped by his apartment this morning and discovered the door locked and his car gone. It's beginning to look like he never made it home from his vacation."

"Any idea where he was headed?" Eva asked.

"Maine," Natalie spoke quietly. "He told me he was headed up to Maine to attend a wedding."

"And you want me to start making phone calls," the dark haired woman stated. It wasn't a question she knew that's what she would be doing.

Stephen nodded. "Hospitals and police stations since they handle accident reports. I doubt Miles got picked up for something and is sitting in jail too embarrassed to face us."

"I'll start with a fairly straight line down the coast and then expand the search if necessary," Eva replied.

"Call me as soon as you find out anything," he told her.

Eva briefly laid a hand on her friend's shoulder, speaking quietly. "Don't worry, Nat, we'll find him." She turned and left the office, preferring to use her own to compile a list of hospitals, police stations, and although the word had remained unspoken, morgues. That list would be checked only as a last resort and she found herself praying that she wouldn't have to consult it.

Stephen watched her go, knowing she'd be able to do it. She'd use her charm and persuasiveness to get the answers she needed while he'd have just forged ahead bluntly, letting diplomacy fall by the wayside as he sought out what he needed to know.

Picking up his phone, he began dialing Frank's number, deciding it would best to have everybody together when she broke the news, be it good or bad. Waiting until the man at the other end answered, he said, "Frank, I need you to come to my office."


	13. Chapter 12

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**I think I've found Miles."**_

It took Eva awhile to get her lists made out. Grabbing a cup of coffee, she sat down at her desk and began dialing the number for Portland Medical Center, the first one on her list.

"Portland Medical. How may I help you?" a woman's voice was heard as the phone was answered.

"My name is Eva Rossi and I'm with the NIH. I'm calling to find out if you have a patient by the name of Dr. Miles McCabe. He's in his mid-twenties, 5'11", about 160 pounds, dark brown hair and eyes," Eva told the woman.

"Just one moment," the woman said as she quickly checked the admissions database. "Sorry but no one by that name or description is listed as being a patient here."

"Thank you, Eva replied. She hung up the phone and began dialing the next number on the list. She wasn't going to stop until she located Miles.

The growling of her stomach reminded Eva that it was long past lunch time. Looking at the paper with the mostly crossed out numbers, she picked up the phone to dial Norbridge Trauma Center.

"Norbridge Trauma Center, where do I direct your call?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm Eva Rossi with the NIH. I'm calling to find out if you have a patient by the name of Dr. Miles McCabe."

"Let me transfer you to admissions. One moment please," the receptionist told her.

Eva picked up her cup of now cold coffee and set it down as she heard a voice saying. "Admissions."

I'm calling to find out if you have a patient by the name of Dr. Miles McCabe. He's in his mid-twenties, 5'11", about 160 pounds, dark brown hair and eyes," Eva recited.

The admissions clerk quickly checked the records for the past week. "We do have one patient by that name. He was brought in last Friday evening," she told Eva.

Eva paused a moment before asking her next question. "Can you tell me what his condition is?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to give out that information. You'll have to ask his doctors," The admissions clerk answered.

"Well, can you tell me who his doctors are?" Eva asked pen and notepad at hand to scribble down any relevant information.

"There are three listed; Dr. Emilea Katron from nuerology,

Dr. Michael Delaney, trauma surgeon and Dr. Mark Trainor from orthopedics."

"Thank you," Eva replied. She quickly wrote down the names as she hung up the phone. She stared a moment at the hastily scribbled notes. Then paper in hand, she headed for Stephen's office, deciding to break the news in person. Pushing the door open she looked at the assembled team members and announced, "I think I've found Miles."

Immediately she saw every eye fixed upon her as she took a breath and continued, "He's at Norbridge Trauma Center in Boston. "All I could find out is that he's been there since Friday evening."

Stephen and Natalie exchanged worried glances as both were are of Norbridge's reputation of being one of the premiere trauma centers on the east coast. Whatever had happened to Miles, it had to have been bad for him to wind up as a patient there.

Eva handed over the paper in her hand. "Here's a list of the doctors treating him."

Stephen took it and looked at the names, not recognizing anybody. "I'll see if I can get the doctors to tell me how he is," he told her.

Frank had been doing his own search, using Stephen's computer to check accident reports on the internet. He was checking through the Boston news when he came upon a brief announcement dated the past Saturday. He quickly read it over and said, "I think you'd better take a look at this."

"What is it?' Natalie asked.

Frank turned the computer screen to where everybody could see it. The heading read _Maryland Driver Involved In Serious Accident_ and the article went on to describe that the driver had been hit by a drunk driver, was life flighted to Norbridge Trauma Center with what were believed to be life threatening injuries, name being withheld until next of kin could be notified. The driver Glenna Kimbrel of New Bedford was being held on $25,000 bail pending additional charges.

Natalie looked over to frank and asked, "What charges?"

His voice was quiet as he replied, "I believe they're waiting to see if she'll be charged with vehicular manslaughter."


	14. Chapter 13

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**I need to be there, Stephen."**_

Natalie felt like everything was spinning out of control. This couldn't be happening; her colleague and friend was lying in some hospital because somebody decided to get behind the wheel after having a few drinks. Pulling herself together, she said, "I need to be there, Stephen. I need to see how he is."

"I know you do. But you can't go rushing off without authorization," he reminded her.

"Then I'll request an emergency leave," Natalie replied, looking toward the door.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll get you that authorization," Stephen said. He held up a palm for her to be quiet as he was already on the phone. "Kate, can you come to my office right now?"

"What's going on, Stephen?" Dr. Kate Ewing asked. "Have you heard from Dr. McCabe?"

"I'll explain it all when you get here," he answered. He looked over at Natalie. "She'll make sure you'll get it."

Natalie nodded her head and looked over to where Eva was talking on her own phone. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at Frank's concerned expression as he said, "The kid's tough, Natalie. Don't forget that."

The door opened a few minutes later and Kate entered, looking at the assembled team members, one being conspicuously absent. "What is it, Stephen?" she asked.

Stephen sighed and replied, "It appears as though Miles was involved in an accident last Friday in Boston. He's at Norbridge Trauma Center. From a news report Frank found, it looks like it was a very bad one."

"What do you need?" Kate asked.

"Can you give Natalie some time off so she can go to Boston and find out how Miles is?" he asked.

"I'll see what I can do. But it'll be only as long as it takes to find a temporary replacement for Dr. McCabe," Kate answered.

Eva hung up her phone and announced, "It's all arranged; two round trip tickets to Boston on the first available flight."

"Two?" Stephen asked.

"Someone needs to go with her, Stephen," Eva replied quietly. "You need to go with her,"

He nodded, knowing that being a medical doctor would give him a better chance of getting in to see Miles and finding out how he was. "When do we leave?' he asked Eva.

"In an hour. It's flight 405 Eastern Air out of National," she replied.

"I'll get the necessary paperwork drawn up," Kate promised as she left to return to her office.

Natalie got to her feet and headed for her office to grab her purse and keys. If only it was just a bad dream, she'd wake up and find Miles at the NIH studying the latest issue of some journal or another. She had to get to Boston and see for herself how badly he was injured.


	15. Chapter 14

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**Hey, tell Miles we're all praying for him."**_

Stephen watched as Natalie hurried out and then turned to Frank and Eva. "I'll call as soon as I know anything," he promised.

Frank replied, "Hey, tell Miles that we're all praying for him. And if you need us to come, we'll be on the first available flight." He looked over at Eva who nodded in agreement.

"I sincerely hope it doesn't come down to that," Stephen answered, knowing what was being said.

"Me too. We can all visit him when he's better," the other man said.

"You probably could call it a day, I can contact you both at home," Stephen suggested. He began ushering them out of the office. "I really need to get going if I want to make that flight."

The two non medical members of the team headed off in separate directions; Frank to call Kim and let her know he'd be home early.

Natalie arrived at her apartment and immediately throwing clothes in a suitcase, being sure to pack enough for several days. It saddened her to know that Miles was hurt and all alone among strangers. She had to get to him, let him know he'd not been forgotten. Gathering up what she was taking, she gave the apartment one last look and headed out the door.

Stephen had hurried through his own packing and headed for the airport, arriving before Natalie. After picking up their tickets, he made his way to the small departure lounge. Taking a seat, he pulled out the paper with the number for Norbridge Trauma Center and the list of Miles' doctors. He opened up his phone and began dialing the number.

"Norbridge trauma Center, where do I direct your call?" the receptionist asked.

Stephen looked at the first name on the list and asked, "Is Dr. Emilea Katron available?"

"Just a minute while I page her," the receptionist replied.

A few moments later the neurosurgeon picked up the incoming call. "This is Dr. Katron. What can I do for you?"

"Dr. Katron, I'm Dr. Stephen Connor with the NIH. I'm calling to inquire about a patient of yours—Dr. Miles McCabe. He's a colleague of mine at the NIH. I was wondering if you could give me any information about his condition."

"Since you say you work with Dr. McCabe, I might as well tell you. He is in the SICU in critical condition," she replied.

"Thank you. Dr. Natalie Durant and I will be arriving in Boston in a couple of hours. Is there anyway we could speak with you personally?"

"Well, I'm on duty until 11:00 tonight. When you get here, you can have me paged and I'll talk with you as soon as I'm available," she answered.

"Thank you, Dr. Katron," Stephen said. He pocketed his phone and sat waiting for Natalie.

She soon arrived at the departure lounge and took a seat beside Stephen. Looking at his worried expression, she said, "You found out something."

"I called the hospital and talked with one of Miles' doctors. She told me that he's in the SICU in critical condition," he said quietly.

Natalie drew in a sharp breath and exhaled. "Did you tell Eva and Frank?" she asked.

"Not yet. I'll call them when we get to Boston. Right now I think our flight is about to be called," Stephen replied and took a look at her pale face. "Try and get some rest on the plane. I think you're going to need it."

Abruptly the PA system came to life. "Flight 405 Eastern Air now boarding at gate 14…Flight 405 Eastern Air now boarding at gate 14…"

"That's us," Stephen said. He handed Natalie her ticket and then picked up his bag and her suitcase. Making sure she was in front of him, he headed for the boarding gate.

Once on board the small plane, Natalie sank into a seat and waited for it to take off. Even though it was a short flight, it seemed like one of the longest to her; each minute seeming like an eternity. She was relieved to finally hear the pilot say, "Please fasten your seatbelts, ladies and gentlemen. We are approaching Logan Airport."


	16. Chapter 15

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**What if he doesn't make it?"**_

Once the plane landed at the airport, Stephen and Natalie quickly grabbed their luggage and got off. Their plan was to rent a car and head directly to Norbridge. Once there they hoped to get in to see Miles. Stephen suspected that whoever denied Natalie access just might end up with a fight on their hands; he knew from experience just how determined she could be.

Stephen locked their luggage in the trunk of the car and held the passenger door open for Natalie. "I'll drive," he said, handing her the map he'd printed off the internet. "You navigate."

"Quickest route?" she asked.

"According to mapworld.it is," he answered, getting in and starting the car.

Natalie focused her attention on reading off the streets and directions, their route unknowingly taking them through the intersection where the accident had occurred. Finally she said, "Turn left at the next block and Norbridge is two blocks further on."

As soon as they turned onto the final street, they could see the tall buildings that made up the trauma center. Stephen parked as close as he could to the main entrance and got out, opening Natalie's door. "You ready?" he asked quietly.

She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "I'm ready. Let's go see Miles."

Stephen kept an arm around her shoulder as they headed for the double doors. Inside the lobby was a layout map of the buildings and he stopped to consult it. "The SICU is on the 5th floor. Come on, let's go find an elevator."

The one they found was empty and as soon as the doors closed, Natalie sagged against the wall and briefly closed her eyes. "What if he doesn't make it?" she asked softly, trying her best to hold back the tears with little success.

He punched the button for the 5th floor and then drew her close for a moment, knowing the worry she was going through. "Let's just take this one day at a time for now," he replied and reached to brush a tear from her cheek. "You wouldn't want Miles to know you'd been crying over him?" he asked.

She allowed just the hint of a smile for an instant. "I guess not," she replied, finding a tissue in her purse to wipe her face off.

The elevator stopped on the 5th floor and the doors slid open. They stepped out, briefly consulting the map of the floor layout and started toward the SICU. Approaching the Nurses' Station, Stephen said, "I'm Dr. Stephen Connor with the NIH and this is Dr. Natalie Durant. We're here to see Dr. Miles McCabe."

The nurse on duty consulted a paper on her desk. "I see that Dr. Katron left word that you'd be here. She also left a note saying she'll see you both before she goes off shift." She pointed down the hallway. "Dr. McCabe is in room seven. But only one at a time can go in."

"Thank you," Stephen told her as he and Natalie made their way to Miles' room.


	17. Chapter 16

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**You need to fight this and get better."**_

Almost hesitantly Natalie stepped through the doorway, her ears registering the usual sounds of an ICU; the soft hiss of the respirator, the steady beep of the heart monitor. Sounds that just gradually faded into the background after awhile. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the pale still figure lying in the bed and she moved closer. Any doubts she'd had that the patient not being her friend were immediately fading.

Miles was still unconscious, the respirator helping him to breathe. Tubes were inserted into various places on his body and the two IVs slowly dripped their lifesaving fluids and drugs into his veins. A nurse as standing by the head of the bed gently wiping his face with a cool damp cloth.

Natalie sank down into the uncomfortable plastic chair and reached for his hand. She was taking a visual assessment of his condition and was saddened by what she saw. His face was chalk white, nearly as white as the bandages wrapped around his head and the light sheet that covered him. The sheet had slid off his left leg enough for her to see that it was totally immobilized from thigh to ankle and she noted his left arm was in a brace. When she touched his hand, she could feel the burning of his skin.

The nurse looked over at her worried expression and quietly explained, "Pneumonia."

The doctor sighed as she looked at her friend. Pneumonia was not an unforeseen complication. However it was the last thing Miles needed to deal with. Not while his body was using all of its resources to heal itself from the terrible injuries. Looking over to where the nurse was wringing out the cloth, she softly said. "Please. I can do that." It would at least give her something she could do for Miles besides just sitting and waiting for him to wake up.

The nurse hesitated for just a moment. She'd been asked before by people wanting to do something for their family and loved ones. Usually she declined, knowing the person couldn't handle it if something happened. She'd been informed of the two visitors and knew this quiet voiced woman to be a doctor. She'd know exactly what to do and anyway the patient's illness wasn't something infectious. "Let me get some fresh water and a cloth first," the nurse replied as stepped into the small bathroom that held little more than sink and a toilet.

As she sat there, Natalie couldn't help but remember another time she'd sat by Miles' bed. She'd been waiting for him to wake up, to respond to the antibiotics. Waiting to know if he was going to be all right. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, she leaned forward saying, "Miles, its Natalie. I'm here, Stephen's here. Frank and Eva couldn't come but they're all worried about you. We all are. You need to fight this and get better."


	18. Chapter 17

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**Do you need us to be there?"**_

Stephen silently observed Natalie as she sat bathing Miles' face and talking softly to him. The scene was almost intimate and yet reminded him of a mother caring for her sick child. Turning his attention to the nurse who'd just exited the room, he asked, "How is Dr. McCabe doing?"

She replied, "Besides his injuries, he's developed pneumonia. Dr. Delaney has him on a combination of fever reducers and antibiotics."

Stephen sighed, he could easily tell the younger doctor was very badly injured and pneumonia was not a complication he needed to be dealing with. He pulled out his phone and stepped away to a secluded spot to make the necessary phone calls.

Kim was closer to the phone and she picked it up saying, "Powell residence."

"Kim, is Frank available?" Stephen asked.

"Yes. He told me all about Miles. I'm sorry to hear that happened," Kim replied and handed the phone over to her husband. "Connor."

He immediately got up to take it. "So it was Miles after all."

"Yes. He's in the SICU in critical condition there. I don't know the extent of his injuries but he's on a respirator and has developed pneumonia," Stephen answered.

"How's Natalie taking all this?" Frank asked.

"Pretty hard. She's in there with him now," the doctor answered.

"Do you want Eva and me to come tonight?" Frank asked after a moment's pause.

"Not yet anyway. They've got him listed as critical but stable. Natalie and I are going to meet with one of his doctors later and I'll know more then. After I finish talking with Eva, I need to call Kate and have her give me his contact information which would probably be most likely his father," Stephen told the other man.

"Let me know as soon as you know anything?"

"I will. I hope they charge that driver with assault with a deadly weapon. Because that's what the car was—a deadly weapon!" Stephen said sharply. "Sorry. But seeing what she did to Miles, even if he makes it, he's going to be in for a long recovery time."

"Hell of a damn thing to happen to him," Frank agreed.

"Look, I need to call Eva and Kate. I'll call you in the morning and let you know what I find out," Stephen replied. He hung up and then began dialing Eva's number.

Eva was sipping a glass of wine while she anxiously waited for the phone call she knew was coming. Picking up her phone on the first ring, she said, "Rossi."

"Eva, Natalie and I got in to see Miles. He's in the SICU in critical condition. I really don't know the extent of his injuries yet but they've got him on a respirator and he's developed pneumonia," Stephen told her.

"Do you need us to be there?" Eva asked quietly.

"Not yet. Natalie and I are going to talk to one of his doctors tonight and should more about his prognosis. I'll let you know as soon as we know anything. Right now I need to call Kate so I can get his contact information," Stephen answered.

"How's Nat?" Eva asked.

"She's taking this hard. Right now she's in with Miles. I talked to the doctor before we left National and fortunately she's given us free access to Miles."

"Otherwise Nat would be in there permission or not," Eva finished.

"Yeah, she would," Stephen agreed. "I'll talk to you later, Eva." He hung up and began dialing Kate's cell phone, not knowing if she'd be home or at the NIH yet.

Kate was working late in her office and when her cell phone rang, she quickly pulled it out and answered, "Dr. Ewing."

"Kate, I need you to get me Miles' contact information," Stephen said.

"How bad is he?" Kate asked, quickly accessing the password protected personnel files on her computer.

"Bad. He's in the SICU in critical condition. Natalie and I will be meeting with one of his doctors and should know more soon," Stephen answered.

"Here it is, a California number for a John McCabe," Kate said and recited the number to Stephen.

He quickly wrote it down. "Most likely his father. I'll give him a call right away."

"Tell Natalie I need her back here Monday morning. I can't afford to have the team sidelined any longer than that," Kate told him. "And, Stephen, let me know what the doctor has to say."

"I'll let you know. And thanks, Kate, for giving her the time to stay here," he replied.

His final call resulted in reaching a voice mail and he listened to the message, _"You have reached the residence of John McCabe. I'm not able to answer your call so at the tone, leave your name and number and I'll get back to you."_ Stephen listed to the tone and replied, "Mr. McCabe, this is Dr. Stephen Connor with the NIH. Miles was involved in an accident and is in Norbridge Trauma Center in Boston. You can reach me at this number," the doctor said, giving his cell phone number. He pocketed his phone and went to wait for Dr. Katron.


	19. Chapter 18

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**We're just taking it one day at a time."**_

Natalie had finally vacated Miles' room only when a couple of nurses came in to tend to him. Returning to the waiting area, she sank down on the couch and silently accepted the cup of hot coffee Stephen handed her.

He sat down beside her and looked at her face, noting the dark circles under her eyes and the exhaustion. "I called Miles' father and ended up leaving him a message to call me."

"Good. He needs to be here," Natalie replied.

"When I talked to Kate, she said you needed to back by Monday morning. By then she should have a temporary replacement lined up."

Natalie sipped her coffee. It was too soon to think about replacements; temporary or otherwise.

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a doctor dressed in rumpled scrubs and lab coat, a chart in her hand. "You must be Dr. Conner. I'm Dr. Emilea Katron. We spoke earlier today," she said pleasantly.

"Dr. Katron, this is Dr. Natalie Durant," Stephen replied, making introductions and getting to his feet.

The neurosurgeon looked at the other people in the waiting area and said, "Come with me so we can talk more privately."

"Come on, Natalie," Stephen said and helped her to her feet. Together they followed the other doctor as she led the way to a small room with only a few chairs and a couch.

"This is mainly used for when we feel a need to hold a private conference with a patient's family members and friends," Dr. Katron explained as she took a seat facing the couch and indicated for the two other doctors to sit there. Once they were seated, she opened up the chart she'd been carrying and briefly looked at it. "As you are aware of, we have Dr. McCabe listed as being in critical but stable condition for now. During the accident he sustained a skull fracture which resulted in a subdural hematoma. I successfully evacuated the clot and removed the bone fragments. The surgical site is healing with no sign of infection and his ICP is holding steady although slightly elevated. I did have him under sedation to reduce swelling but that was discontinued last night so he should be waking up any time now. Once he is fully conscious I can better access whether he has sustained any brain damage."

"Do you think he could have?" Natalie spoke up, the worry in her voice.

"It's too soon to tell, Dr. Durant. However the longer Dr. McCabe remains unconscious, the greater the probability," Dr. Katron replied. She consulted the chart again. "As for his other injuries; he sustained a fracture to his left femur as well as the tibia and fibula. His left radius and ulna are also broken as well as four ribs. He also needed surgery to repair a punctured lung and a lacerated liver. All the major injuries appear to have occurred to his left side which was apparently the point of impact."

"The respirator?" Stephen asked.

"For the time beingit's only being used to assist his breathing while his lung heals. The plans are to remove him from it as soon as he's better. Right now the pneumonia is what we're concerned about the most. If Dr. McCabe makes it through that, he has a good chance at recovering barring any unforeseen complications," Dr. Katron answered.

"But you're not certain?" Natalie asked, looking at the doctor.

"We're just taking it one day at a time," Dr. Katron replied, getting to her feet. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go speak with the family of one of my other patients. You're welcome to sty here awhile since it's quieter and more private. Nobody should disturb you unless the room is being needed."

"Thank you," Stephen replied and watched her leave. He turned to Natalie and asked, "When was the last time you sleept or had anything to eat?"

"Sometime yesterday. I've been too worried about Miles to even think about it," she admitted.

"You're not going to be doing yourself or anybody else and good if you end up collapsing from exhaustion," Stephen reminded her. "Wait here while I go and get you something from the cafeteria."

"All right," she replied, not wanting to leave the SICU even for a short time.

Stephen stopped and briefly peered into Miles' room, noticing that at least one nurse was busy in there. At the nurses' station he paused to asked, "Can you tell me where the cafeteria is?"

"It's on the second floor. But we do have some well stocked vending machines just out side the unit. Family members are often reluctant to leave and we do our best to accommodate their needs. There's also a change machine there."

"Thank you," Stephen replied and went in search of the vending machines to see if there was anything good before heading down to the cafeteria. After getting the change from a $5.00 bill he scanned the selections finally choosing a bag of apple cinnamon chips and a bottle of apple juice. That would do for now.

Natalie was still sitting on the couch and she looked up when she saw Stephen had returned. "That didn't take very long," she commented.

"I stopped at the vending machines on the floor and got you some apple chips and juice. If you want I can get you something later," he replied, handing her the items.

"Thanks," she said, opening the juice.

"I did take a minute to look in at Miles and there was a nurse busy in there."

"He's just so sick, Stephen," Natalie replied her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"I know. But like Frank said, he's tough. He'll beat this. But if he doesn't, we must be prepared to accept that too," Stephen replied, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Natalie nodded as set about eating the chips and finishing off the juice. She had decided that she'd rest for just a little while before going back to sit with Miles. She wanted to be there when he woke up to see a familiar face. That way he'd know he wasn't alone, surrounded by strangers.

Stephen had just about decided to go call Kate and the rest of the team to give them an update on Miles when he felt Natalie fall against his shoulder. Looking over, he saw that she'd fallen into a much needed sleep. The phone calls were going to have to wait since he didn't want to disturb her.


	20. Chapter 19

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**Miles just woke up."**_

The first thing that Miles became aware of was the faint sounds of the medical equipment. The next was an all consuming pain as though every part of his body was hurting. With an effort he slowly opened his eyes, struggling against the darkness that threatened to drag him back down again. He tried to speak but the tube in his throat prevented that, and he panicked fighting against it. His struggles setting off the ventilator alarm.

Sometime during the night Natalie had managed to fall asleep in the uncomfortable chair. Hearing the alarm going off, she immediately jerked awake. Moving closer to the bed, she looked into a pair of pain filled dark eyes. "Miles! You're awake!" she exclaimed the relief evident in her voice.

One of the nurses had quickly hurried into the room when the alarm went off. Noticing that it had been set off by the patient's struggling against it, she looked to the nurse who'd followed her in and ordered, "Page Dr. Katron. Tell her that Dr. McCabe just woke up." As she was speaking, she was resetting the alarm.

Natalie looked up at the monitors, noting the change in the readings. "Get him something for the pain. Now." Turning her attention to Miles, she began speaking softly and soothingly. "I know you're hurting, Miles. But you need to stay calm. You need to stay calm." She placed a hand on his uninjured arm to keep him still. "You've been in a very bad accident. But you're going to be okay."

The nurse gave Natalie a quick look but returned a moment later with a syringe which she injected into the IV. "The doctor is on her way."

Natalie gave Miles' hand a slight squeeze as she continued, "I promise you'll be okay." She watched as the morphine rapidly took effect and he slumped back against the mattress and closed his eyes, the tenseness leaving his body. She wondered if she'd just lied to him but then he probably wouldn't even remember what she said. She just wanted him to calm down.

Dr. Katron had obviously been making the rounds of the Intensive Care units since it was only a moment later that she hurried into the SICU. Grabbing his chart, she headed for Dr. McCabe's room. Seeing him lying with his eyes closed, she said, "I thought you told me he woke up."

"He did. But he the morphine had worn off and he was in considerable pain so I gave him his next dose. It just put him right out," the nurse replied.

"It probably didn't put him under too deeply," the neurosurgeon said. She looked over at Natalie. "I'm afraid you're going to have to step out for the time being, Dr. Durant."

Natalie slowly gave Miles one last look before heading for the door.

Dr. Katron placed a hand on her patient's shoulder while she spoke firmly but insistently. "Dr. McCabe, it's time to wake up now. Dr. McCabe."

Stephen had been heading for Miles' room when he heard the vent alarm go off and the sudden flurry of activity. Seeing Natalie step out, an actual smile on her face, he asked, "What's going on?"

The smile grew wider as she replied, "Miles just woke up."


	21. Chapter 20

Thank you for waiting patiently for the update. I'll try and get more of the story up soon.

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_I'm going to ask you some questions."_**

"That's it, Dr. McCabe, I need you to wake up again," Dr. Katron said and nodded in satisfaction when she saw his eyelids flicker and then slowly open. Taking out her penlight, she shined it in his eyes to check his pupil response.

Miles immediately closed his eyes as he attempted to reach up a hand and push the light away but could only lift it a few inches before letting the hand fall back limply onto the bed. The morphine had succeeded in dulling the pain to a manageable level and he was surprised at how weak he felt. All much as he wanted to do was let the painkiller drag him back down into the comforting darkness; he wanted to know what had happened to him.

The neurosurgeon was making a notation in the chart as she spoke quietly to the nurse. "His left pupil is still a little sluggish. I want neuro checks every two hours, Carol. If you can't get him to wake up, page me immediately," she instructed.

"Yes, doctor," Carol Foster replied.

Once the offending light had been removed, Miles slowly opened his eyes again was looking questioningly to the doctor.

The doctor turned her attention back to her patient and said, "Dr. McCabe, I'm Dr. Emilea Katron. I'm going to ask you some questions to try and assesshow oriented you are. Since the tube in your throat prevents you from speaking, I want you to blink twice for yes and once for no. Do you understand this?"

It took an effort but he slowly blinked his eyes twice.

"That's good. First question: do you know your name?" She watched the eyelids slowly blink twice. Seeing how that slight effort was clearly tiring, she patted his shoulder. "You're oriented to person which is good. Let me see if I can briefly explain what happened."

Making sure that his attention was focused on her, she began. "Dr. McCabe, you're in the SICU at Norbridge Trauma Center in Boston. You were involved in a serious traffic accident that resulted in life threatening injuries and were brought here. Although your injuries are healing with no apparent complications, the reason you feel so sick is that you've contracted pneumonia. We're doing everything we can to treat it."

Miles was finding it difficult to keep focusing his attention on her voice as his eyes closed, the morphine finally dragging him back into the darkness of sleep.


	22. Chapter 21

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_Have you heard from his father yet?"_**

The smile slowly faded as her optimism was overcome by the reality the situation. Stephen reached to put an arm around her shoulders as she suddenly swayed, the exhaustion finally catching up to her. "When was the last time you had a good night's sleep?' he was asking as he began guiding her toward the SICU entrance.

"Sunday night," Natalie admitted.

"No wonder you're exhausted. Look, I saw a motel not far from here. We can get a couple of rooms; you can get some sleep and something to eat. Then when we come back here, we'll know more about Miles' prognosis," Stephen was suggesting.

"I can't leave. Not now," she protested.

"I already made sure that the hospital has our cell phone numbers and can call us if the need arises. Now come on."

"He was in a lot of pain, Stephen," Natalie said softly as she cast one last look back at the door to Miles' room.

"If he makes it past the pneumonia, he's going to have a rough time ahead recovering," Stephen answered. His arm still around her shoulders, they made their way out to the car.

"Have you heard from his father yet?' Natalie asked.

"Not yet. I left another message. Now the only time I've heard Miles speak about his father was to make some off hand remark. I'd hate to think he does care enough about his own son to come," Stephen replied.

"Me neither," Natalie replied.

The motel in question was located about a mile from Norbridge and had the rather dubious name d of _The Recovery Rooms_ which was most likely due to the fact that the majority of the people staying there had friends and family who were patients in the trauma center. Stephen parked the car and got out saying "I'll go see if there's anything available."

The desk was being run by a young woman quite obviously a student. Looking up from her anatomy textbook she asked, "What can I help you with?"

"I'd like a couple of single rooms, preferably close together if you can manage it," Stephen answered.

She quickly checked the register and replied, "I'm sorry but there is only one room available. It is a double however."

He didn't have time to go looking for another place to stay so he said, "I'll take it. Is there an extra key to it?"

"Just fill out the registration form and I'll need at least one type of ID," she said and handed him the necessary paperwork.

"Of course," the doctor answered and reached into his wallet to pull out his driver's license and credit card to pay for the room. She quickly took the Id and scanned it. Once the completed paperwork was handed over, she gave him the two keys and said, "Enjoy your stay.'

"They only had one room," Stephen told Natalie as he got in the car to move it to the designated parking area. "What do you want first, sleep or breakfast?"

"Sleep," Natalie decided.

After parking the car, he handed her one of the keys and then opened the trunk and retrieved their luggage, carrying both to the room. "I need to call Kate and the others before I grab some sleep," he told her.

Once inside Natalie headed for the nearest bed and lay down almost instantly asleep. He watched her a moment before going to retrieving the blanket off the other bed and covering her with it. Then pulling out his phone, he stepped outside to make the necessary phone calls.


	23. Chapter 22

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**Stephen, I need you back here tomorrow."**_

Kate was already in her office going over the files of various NIH personnel. These doctors hadn't yet been permanently assigned to a team and were still on call as back-up. It would be one of these that would be chosen to be a temporary replacement for Miles. _At least for now it's just temporary, _she thought as she studied yet another file. But given the younger doctor's condition, she knew how quickly it could change. When her phone rang, she answered it on the first ring. "Ewing here."

"Kate, Natalie and I finally got to talk with one of Miles' doctors. According her, they are more concerned about the pneumonia he contracted. If he gets past it, he has a reasonable chance at making a full recovery barring anymore complications. Natalie was in with Miles when he woke up briefly but all she could tell was that he was in a lot of pain," Stephen replied.

"Stephen, I need you back here tomorrow," Kate said after a moment.

"I'll catch the last flight out tonight. But what about Natalie?"

"She can still stay until Monday morning but then I'll need her back too," Kate answered.

This evening I've arranged for Natalie and me to sit down and talk with all Miles' doctors and then maybe we'll have a better idea on what his prognosis is," Stephen told her.

"Have you talked to his father yet?"

"Not yet although I left several messages on his machine. Kate, I need to call Frank and Eva and bring them up to date. I'll give you a full report in the morning," Stephen answered. He hung up the phone and dialed Frank's number.

Frank was halfway to the NIH headquarters when his phone rang. Keeping one hand on the wheel, he pulled it out and flipped it open. Seeing the call was from Stephen, he said, "Well, it sure took you a long time to call back."

"Natalie fell asleep on my shoulder so I didn't get a chance last night. We did talk to his doctor and it seems that his pneumonia has got them worried the most. I've arranged for Natalie and myself to talk with all his doctors so we get a better idea of his prognosis. Natalie did see Miles when he woke up briefly and she said he was in a lot of pain."

"Talked to Kate yet?"

"Already did. She wants me back at NIH tomorrow presumably to help select a temporary replacement. Right now I still need to call Eva and Miles' father again," the team leader answered.

"Keep me informed, Stephen."

"I'll let you know what we find out tonight," Stephen told him. He hung up the phone and dialed Eva's number.

Eva, like Frank was finding it frustrating not to be in Boston. But she was desperately hoping that the only reason they'd be heading there was just to visit Miles once he was doing much better. "Rossi," she said answering the phone.

"Eva, Natalie and I finally got a chance to talk with the doctor and tonight we'll sit down with all of his doctors. Maybe then we'll get a better idea on his prognosis."

"Is he doing any better?" she asked after a moment.

"Not according to the doctor, they're worried mainly about the pneumonia. Natalie was in with him when he woke up briefly and she said that he was in a lot of pain. Kate wants me back here tomorrow."

"What about Nat?" Eva asked.

"She needs to be back by Monday morning. By then Kate should have Miles' replacement lined up and we'll be back in business. Right now I'll gonna trying calling Miles' father again. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Stephen," Eva said and went back to the paperwork on her desk, trying to keep herself busy.

Stephen dialed the number for John McCabe, listened to the message and the repeated what he'd said before and hung up his phone. With a sigh he laid down himself to get some rest, the phone within easy reach.


	24. Chapter 23

**_DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS_**

"_**What happened to my son?"**_

Stephen was awakened about 1:00 by the ringing of his phone. Not wanting Natalie to wake up, he quickly answered it saying, "Dr. Stephen Connor." As he was speaking, he was getting to his feet and heading for the door.

"Dr. Connor, this is John McCabe. What happened to my son?"

Stephen opened the door and stepped outside before replying, "Mr. McCabe, Miles was involved in a very serious accident this past Friday."

"Why wasn't I informed of this sooner?" John McCabe asked rather sharply.

"I notified you as soon as I knew what had happened to Miles. But I only just found out myself yesterday. We didn't realize that anything was wrong until he failed to show up at NIH on Monday. It was yesterday when we finally were able to locate him," Stephen patiently explained, resisting the urge to ask Mr. McCabe why he hadn't called last night.

As if knowing what wasn't being asked, the older man replied, "I was away on business and only just returned this morning. How badly is Miles injured?" The tone of his voice had become concerned rather than sharp and demanding.

"Mr. McCabe, Miles is in the SICU in critical condition. I think you really need to be here for him," Stephen said quietly.

"Yes. Of course," John McCabe said and after a brief pause. "Thank you for informing me, Dr. Connor." He abruptly hung up the phone.

Stephen stared at his phone for a moment before closing it and slipping it into his pocket. He actually had no idea if Miles would even want his father to be there. But he knew that if something like that was ever to happen to Jack; he'd definitely want to be informed as soon as possible. Returning to the room, he looked to see that Natalie was still asleep. Then taking a pad of paper and a pen, he sat down at the table to work out the beginnings of the report he'd have for Kate.


	25. Chapter 24

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**Did the hospital call?"**_

Natalie's first thought upon awakening was of Miles. Looking over to where Stephen sat observing her, she asked, "Did the hospital call?"

"It didn't. Which probably means that his condition remains essentially unchanged. And right now we can take that as a good sign," Stephen answered. He set aside the magazine that he'd been idly flipping through.

"Did you ever hear from his father?" Natalie asked after a moment.

"Yes. This afternoon. He said he only just got the messages today," Stephen replied.

"Is he coming to see Miles?"

"Apparently so. Why don't you get dressed and we'll grab some supper," the doctor suggested. He glanced at his watch. "It's a little past 5:00 and I've made arrangements to talk with the doctors if they're available. We should know more after that."

Natalie nodded and reached into her bag and grabbed a change of clothing before heading into the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready. The sleep had done her a world of good but now she was back to full time worrying. She was still brushing back her damp hair as she returned to the room saying, "I'll be ready in just a moment, Stephen."

"Take your time," he replied reaching for his already packed bag.

"You're not leaving already?" Natalie asked as she slipped on her shoes and socks.

"Kate wants me back at NIH tomorrow so I'll be taking the late flight out. That way I can give her a full report on Miles' condition. You still need to be back on Monday as already planned," Stephen told her.

"I know. I just hate leaving Miles all alone," she admitted.

"His father's on the way so he won't be," Stephen reminded her as he held open the door.

Once they arrived at Norbridge Natalie just had to go up to the SICU a minute to check on Miles. Peering inside his room, she saw that several nurses were tending to him. Stephen approached and lightly touched her on the arm. "Come on, Nat," he said quietly and led her toward the exit.

That time of day the cafeteria still held a pretty good selection that included everything from salads and sandwiches to entrees. They quickly made their selections and found an out of the way booth to sit down and eat. Natalie half heartedly picked at her salad for a few moments before she finally began eating.

Once they were finished Stephen reached across the table to place his hand on hers as he quietly said, "Remember that if Miles does pull through it's going to be quite awhile before he comes back if he does at all." He gave her hand a squeeze. "I'll take care of this and then we'll go up and see him, okay."


	26. Chapter 25

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_I think he's been waiting for you to come back."_**

Once they returned to the SICU, Natalie headed immediately to Miles' room taking a seat by the bed. Recognizing the nurse who was still in the room, she softly asked, "How's he doing?"

"He's woken up several times for a couple of minutes throughout the day. But he's begun spiking a temperature again. If it goes very much higher, Dr. Delaney may order a cooling blanket," she replied as she patted her patient's shoulder. "I think he's been waiting for you to come back."

Natalie reached over and picked up one of his hands, watching as his eyes flickered open at the touch as he attempted to look at her. Putting a smile on her face, she asked, "Were you waiting for me, Miles?" She noticed that he blinked his eyes once before letting them slide shut again.

"One blink means 'yes'," the nurse explained as she picked up with the basin to go refill with fresh water. "He seems to be oriented enough to answer some simple questions which is a good sign at the moment."

Natalie was gently rubbing the hand between her own as she spoke quietly, "Miles, we got in touch with your father. He's coming here to se you."

The nurse quickly filled the basin and returned to the bedside, placing it on the nightstand along with a washcloth and small towel. "I need to go see to my other patients but if you need anything, just press the call button," she told Natalie and then looked down at Miles. "I'll be in to see you again before I get off shift." His didn't open but he moved his head slightly in response to her voice.

Natalie looked up at the nurse and quietly said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She looked from the doctor to the young man in the bed. "I think he probably prefers your company than he does mine. I'm Cassandra Lindsey but everybody just calls me 'Cassie'."

"I'm Dr. Natalie Durant. But you can call me Natalie," the women replied. She watched the nurse hurry out and then reached for the cloth to get it wet. After making sure it was well wrung out, she began wiping Miles' sweat dampened face in an attempt to make him a little more comfortable.

Looking down she could see several tears on his face and she gently brushed them away, saying, "I know you're hurting and you're scared, Miles. But it's going to be all right. It's going to be all right." As she was attempting to reassure him, she was trying to keep back her own at the sight of him so sick and so helpless.


	27. Chapter 26

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_I need to get back to him."_**

It was a little before 6:30 when Dr. Katron, accompanied by Dr. Delaney arrived in the SICU to check on their patient. Finding Natalie still in the chair in the bed, she said, "Dr. Durant, you need to step outside for the time being."

Natalie nodded and then gently squeezing her sleeping friend's hand, she said, "I'll be in to see you later, Miles." Giving him one last glance, she reluctantly left the room.

Dr. Delaney gave the departing woman a questioning glance before turning his attention to his very ill patient. "Could you turn thee vent off for just a minute? I want to see how well he's breathing on his own," he told the nurse who'd accompanied them into the room.

She turned off the alarm before shutting off the ventilator and stepped aside, eyes on the varied monitors.

Dr. Delaney watched the patient's O2 sats dipped slightly but still remained within acceptable levels. Placing his stethoscope on Miles' chest, he frowned as he listened to the increased build up of fluid and the ragged shallow breathing. "You can turn it back on now," he told the nurse as he draped the stethoscope around his neck and began to check each of the incisions.

Once that task was finished, she began to check Miles' temperature. Peering at the readout she reported, "Temp's up to 103.8."

Satisfied that the incisions were healing with no signs of infection, the trauma surgeon straightened up and began writing in the chart. "Let's increase the diuretic and keep an eye on his urinary output. If his temperature goes any higher I want to be paged immediately. Meanwhile let's get a cooling blanket on him."

"As soon as we're finished in here, Mike, we need to go and talk with Dr. McCabe's friends," Dr. Katron informed him.

"The woman who was just in here?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Is Mark going to be part of this conference?" Dr. Delaney inquired.

"He is just as soon as he finishes up in surgery." She began her own examination of the patient, noting that the head injury was healing all right was no signs of infection.

Natalie and Stephen were in the main waiting area when the two other doctors finally exited Miles' room. Seeing them approaching, Stephen got to his feet and motioned for Natalie to do the same.

Dr. Katron made quick introductions. "Dr. Connor, Dr. Durant, this is Dr. Michael Delaney. The orthopedic surgeon Dr. Mark Trainor will be joining us shortly. Meanwhile let's find someplace to talk more privately. I believe the small waiting room is available." She gestured for them to follow her.

Inside the waiting room Stephen and Natalie took seats on the couch and prepared to listen to what was obviously not going very encouraging news at the moment.

"As you are both aware that Dr. McCabe was brought in this past Friday night with life threatening injuries sustained in an automobile accident. Although the initial surgery appears to have been successful, he continues to be in critical condition. The pneumonia shows no signs of clearing; his lungs are still filling up with fluid and his temperature continues to climb," the trauma surgeon explained. He looked at Stephen and Natalie. "Has Dr. McCabe's next-of-kin been notified?"

"Yes. We got in touch with his father. He should be here sometime this evening," Stephen answered.

"I'll need to speak with him once he arrives. To put it plainly; if Dr. McCabe's condition doesn't improve or declines in the next 24 to 48 hours, there is a strong probability that he may not survive."

Stephen saw Natalie briefly close her eyes and he touched her hand. He had known from the moment they arrived that the outlook was very bad for Miles. And sitting there he realized that it was going to be very hard on the rest of the team if their youngest member didn't survive. And it would be so especially for Natalie. But at the moment that was a very real probability.

The door opened and Dr. Trainor slipped in saying, "Sorry I'm late."

"Dr. Durant, Dr. Connor, this is Dr. Mark Trainor from Ortho. If Dr. McCabe does recover enough to be released from the SICU he'll be mainly in charge of the next phase of his treatment."

"Once Dr. McCabe is recovered enough to be off the ventilator, the plan is to see about surgically setting the broken bones. That includes breaking the fractures again to insure that the bones knit together as cleanly as possible as well as stabilizing them temporary with pins that can removed later. Once he's recovered enough to transfer out of the SICU, he'll be moved to a room on the orthopedics floor for the remainder of his hospitalization," Dr. Trainor explained.

"Saying he does have the surgery, what sort of recovery time does he have ahead of him?" Stephen asked after a moment.

"Probably at least two months with his left leg totally immobilized in a cast and then maybe a month of physical therapy to insure that he regains full strength in his arm and leg," the orthopedic surgeon replied.

"So, it's at least a three month hospitalization then," Stephen said.

"At the minimum. Of course it all depends on how soon the surgery would be performed and what is involved."

The sound of pagers going off put an abrupt end to the conference as both Drs. Delaney and Katron were summoned down to the ER. "Let me know when Dr. McCabe's father arrives," the neurosurgeon said before she hurried out.

Dr. Trainor looked at the two other doctors and said, "Emilea said that you're both with the NIH. Were you both in Colima after the earthquake last year? I was down there with a group of volunteers working in the main hospital and I heard the name Dr. McCabe mentioned a few times and I was just wondering if he was the same person."

"That was Miles," Natalie replied quietly and wearily brushed a hand across her forehead. "I need to get back to him."


	28. Chapter 27

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_The team needs you."_**

The lights had been dimmed slightly when Stephen entered Miles room. He paused in the doorway for a minute not wanting to disturb the younger man if he was asleep. Knowing how sick Mile swas Stephen hoped that he was just sleeping. Taking the chair by the bedside, he sat and silently regarded Miles for several long moments. He'd never been very good at just sitting by a bedside and doing nothing which was all he could really do at the moment. He knew that Miles was getting the best of care or Natalie would be making sure the hospital would be well aware if he wasn't.

Looking at Miles, Stephen's mind flashed back to the early days when he'd first joined the team. Back then he never would have thought that the kid he'd referred to one more occasion as being "a pain in the ass" would turn out to be such a valued member. In the two years since then he'd seen the younger doctor prove himself or and over.

The team leader reached out to lightly place a hand on Miles' shoulder, saying "You need to get better, Miles. The team needs you. I have to get back to Bethesda tonight but Natalie will still be here." Giving the shoulder a slight squeeze, he silently got to his feet and left the room.


	29. Chapter 28

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**I need to see my son."**_

Stephen sighed as he looked at his watch again and turned to Natalie. "The flight leaves in 45 minutes. I had wanted to speak with Miles' father before I left. He did say he was coming here."

"Shouldn't he have been here by now?" she asked.

"He could've gotten delayed. I need to leave in about 15 minutes to make sure I don't miss the flight. If he does show up after I leave, has him call me," Stephen told her and paced a few steps away.

The door to Miles' room opened and Cassandra stepped out saying, "You can go back inside now. He was getting restless from the fever and set off the alarm. Dr. Delaney ordered some valium to help him relax."

"Thank you," Natalie said and was about to go sit with Miles when she saw a man entering the SICU. Although he was of a shorter stockier build, his dark brown hair graying at the temples; the family resemblance was unmistakable.

Stephen had noticed it too because he was stepping forward to say, "Mr. McCabe, I'm Dr. Stephen Connor. We spoke earlier today."

John McCabe impatiently shook the extended hand as he asked, "Where's my son?"

Cassandra was making notations in Miles' chart when she heard the two men talking. Turning around, she asked, "Are you Dr. McCabe's father?"

"Yes, I am. I need to see my son," Mr. McCabe answered.

"I'll take you to him. I need to let his doctors know you're here so they can talk with you," the nurse answered.

"Thank you," John McCabe said and turned to Stephen. "I shouldn't have been so abrupt earlier."

"I have a son myself so I think I can understand. I'm Miles' supervisor at the NIH and this is Dr. Natalie Durant one of his co-workers," Stephen said, making quick introductions.

"I wish we were meeting under different circumstances," the other man replied as he followed the nurse into his son's room.

Natalie looked longingly at the door but knew only one person was allowed in at a time. As much as she wanted to be in with Miles, she knew rightfully it should be his father. Reaching for her purse, she got to her feet and said, "Come on, Stephen. I'll drive you to the airport."


	30. Chapter 29

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_I'm not ready to lose you too."_**

John McCabe felt almost a sense of déjà vu as he entered Miles' room. For just a moment he wasn't if he was seeing his son or his wife. Like Miles, Margret Rose McCabe had been the victim of a drunk driver and he'd watched her die of her injuries. Now it looked as though he might be facing the same possibility with his son. Slowly approaching the bed, he sat down in the uncomfortable chair.

Cassandra moved over to the phone on the wall and dialed the pager numbers for both Dr. Katron and Dr. Delaney. "Dr. McCabe's father has arrived," she said leaving the message.

John McCabe silently studied his son's injuries, not wanting to imagine what all Miles had been through. After a moment he reached and picked up the hand lying on the bed, dropping it as he felt the heat. "Why is he sick?"

"He has pneumonia. It's likely a post operative complication as a result of his surgery. The doctors will be in to see you and explain it better," the nurse answered and pointed to the call button. "If you need anything, just press that."

"Thank you," John McCabe answered. He reached to take his son's hand again. "Miles, I don't know if you even want me to be here. But I came as soon as I heard you were hurt. I've already lost your mother. I'm not ready to lose you too." With his other hand he lightly brushed it across his son's forehead; a gesture he hadn't done since Miles was a young child.

Sometime later Cassandra returned to the room to say, "The doctors are here to talk with you."

He silently replaced the hand on the bed and got to his feet. AS much as he hated to admit it, he was almost glad to get out of the room. Seeing Miles lying in the bed, fighting for his life was bringing back too many painful memories of when his wife died.

"Mr. McCabe, I'm Dr. Emilea Katron and this is Dr. Michael Delaney," the neurosurgeon said. "Let's go someplace where we can talk more privately." She led the way to the small waiting room.

John McCabe took a seat on the couch and said, "I was told my son had been injured and now I find out he's sick with pneumonia. How bad is he?"

"Mr. McCabe, we'll do our best to answer any questions you have," Dr. Katron replied. "Your son was brought here last Friday night with life threatening injuries including a subdural hematoma. It's a blood clot on the brain—"

"I know what it is," he interrupted. "My wife had the same injury in an accident about six years ago."

"Then you have some idea of what your son is dealing with right now," Dr. Katron replied. "The surgery to remove the blood clot was successful and appears to be healing no apparent complications."

Dr. Delaney spoke up, "I have Dr. McCabe on the ventilator to assist his breathing. It's to be only temporary while he recovers from surgery to repair a punctured lung. He also required surgery to repair a laceration to his liver. He has several broken ribs as well as fractures to the bones in his left leg and lower left arm. But right now the pneumonia id what we're most concerned about as it isn't responding to any of the antibiotics we've tried so far. If his condition shows no improvement or continues to decline in the next 24-48 hours, there is the probability that he may not survive."

"Mr. McCabe, trust us that we are doing everything we can to help your son," Dr. Katron told the worried man.

"I know. It's just that is like his mother all over again," John McCabe replied. He got to his feet and went to step outside the SICU for awhile before going back in to sit with Miles.


	31. Chapter 30

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_He won't be able to take much more of this."_**

Arriving at the airport Natalie parked as close as she could to the terminal building .and sat staring out the windshield. Stephen reached over and lightly touched her arm, causing her to turn and look at him. "I know you want to be taking care of Miles. But don't forget to take care of yourself too. His father's with him so he's not alone right now," he reminded her.

"I know. But I need to be there while he's so sick," the woman replied.

"I know. Just make sure you take time to get some rest and keep me posted about Miles." He gave her shoulder a squeeze and got out of the car, reaching for his bags.

"I'll call you in the morning," Natalie replied, watching Stephen hurry inside to claim his ticket and boarding pass. After a few moments she headed on back to the trauma center.

Once she arrived at the SICU she found Miles' father pacing the floor just outside the unit. "Hello, Dr. Durant," he said looking up at her.

"Please, call me Natalie. I'm only here as Miles' friend," she answered.

"I'm glad he has friends. I'm not sure I can go through with being here. I keep being reminded of when his mother was involved in a similar accident. She didn't survive her injuries," Mr. McCabe admitted.

"Mr. McCabe, Miles is going to get better. You have to keep believing that," Natalie said quietly.

"I know. Is he even aware I'm here?" John McCabe asked.

"I'd imagine so. He's been given valium to keep him still and not set off the ventilator alarm. Are you going back inside?"

"In a little while. I just needed to step out," Mr. McCabe replied.

"I understand. These rooms can seem confining at times. If you'd like I can go and sit with Miles until you're ready to come back in," the doctor said gently.

"Thank you," John McCabe told her and resumed his pacing.

Natalie quietly made her way through the SICU to enter Miles' room. Taking a seat by the bed, she reached out to adjust the cool cloth on his forehead. "Miles, its Natalie. I'm going to stay here with you for awhile. You just rest, okay," she said softly. Without really thinking about it she began humming an old lullaby.

The door opened to admit Cassandra and another nurse. "Dr. Durant. I need you to step out for the time being," she said.

Natalie looked up and noted that they had a clean gown and bed linen with them. "I'll be just outside," she said, getting to her feet and heading for the door, leaving them to tend to Miles.

The other nurse went to fill a basin with clean water and towels while Cassandra set about turning off the vent alarm and unfastening the sweat soaked gown at the neck and shoulders. That way it could be removed with minimal disturbance to the patient. "He's still really hot. I'm going to get a new temperature reading to see if it's gone up any higher," she said reaching for the thermometer. The readout registered almost immediately. "104.8. Page Dr. Delaney."

The other nurse quickly paged the trauma surgeon and then went to assist Cassandra with getting the bed changed while they waited for the doctor.

Leaving Miles' room, Natalie had noticed that his father had reentered the unit and was now sitting in the waiting area. Walking over to speak with him again, she said, "I had to step out for a few minutes. They're getting him comfortable and settled for the night."

A few moments later Dr. Delaney entered the SICU pausing to grab his patient's chart. Seeing the doctor heading for his son's room, Mr. McCabe asked, "What's happening?"

"I'll talk to you when I finish," the doctor promised. Entering the room, he moved over to the bed. "Set the cooling blanket on maximum. What was the temperature?"

"104.8," Cassandra replied.

"We need to get the fever under control. He won't be able to handle much more of this," the trauma surgeon said as he began to examine his patient. Once he was finished, he began scribbling orders in the chart. "I want to try another broad spectrum antibiotic and see if it makes any difference. For now maintain the cooling blanket and take his temperature every half hour. Hopefully it'll at least stabilize. I'll go talk to his father."

Both Natalie and John McCabe were waiting anxiously when the doctor approached. "How is he?" the worried man asked.

"His temperature spiked again. Mr. McCabe, everything we've tried against the pneumonia has had no effect. I want to try a broad spectrum antibiotic but I need to inform you that there can be very severe side effects," Dr. Delaney replied.

"What kind of side effects?" John McCabe asked.

"There have been cases of liver damage and severe anemia reported. But I think that if we don't try it, your son may not survive," the doctor replied.

"Go ahead. Do what ever it takes. Just please save my son," Mr. McCabe replied. He sank down on the couch and wearily rested his head in his hands.

"You can go back in and be with him in a couple of minutes," the trauma surgeon answered as he went to order the new antibiotic.

Natalie sat down beside Miles' father and stared at the door. Her medical knowledge told her that this night was going to be the turning point for her friend; he'd either start to recover or slip away from them. In any case it was going to be a very long night.


	32. Chapter 31

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**Stephen, is she in love with Miles?"**_

Stephen was already at work in his office when his cell phone rang. Knowing that it was most likely Natalie, he quickly answered it. "Connor."

"Stephen," she said tiredly, "I've been here at the hospital all night."

"You sound worn out. How's Miles?" he asked.

"He had a rough night. His temperature spiked to nearly 105 last night and it was 3:00am before they finally got it stabilized. Last time I checked on him, his temp was holding steady at 102 and he was asleep," she reported.

"So he's doing better?" Stephen asked.

"His condition is stabilized for right now. Dr. Delaney put him on a new antibiotic and it seems to be working so far. They were running out of options," Natalie answered.

"Go grab a couple of hours rest, Nat. It'll probably be awhile before the doctors know anything definitive," Stephen told her.

"I know. It's just that I hate to leave miles right now," she admitted.

"I know you do, Natalie. But you need to take care of yourself. Consider it 'doctor's orders',' he stated.

"Yes, Doctor," Natalie said and yawned. "When are you going to see Kate?"

"In about half an hour. I'll bring her up to date on Miles. Keep me posted, okay," he said.

"I will," Natalie promised. She hung up her phone and went to check on Miles, finding his father in with him. A quick stop at the nurses' station to remind them to keep her informed and she headed out to the car. Maybe she could get some much needed rest and put aside her concern for Miles; at least for a little while.

Stephen hung up his phone and slipped it into his pocket. He and Kate had some big decisions to make concerning Miles' status and possible future with the team. As well as whom his temporary replacement would be. Sighing, he turned his attention back to the neglected paperwork.

Kate had narrowed down her list of possible candidates to six. They all had the skills necessary to fill the now vacant spot but how well would they work together; especially with Natalie? She suspected that the doctor had a close relationship with Miles; she'd seen hints of it in Colima. There was a lot of questions and what ifs to find answers to. Hearing a knock on her door, she said, "Come in."

Stephen entered and took a seat in front of the desk. "I just talked with Natalie a little while ago. She said that Miles spiked a temperature of nearly 105 but it seems to be stabilized for now," he told her.

"I've got Miles listed as being on indefinite medical leave pending the outcome of his recovery. For now he's on paid leave but I'm not sure how long that'll last," Kate said.

"I'll see if Natalie has any better news this evening. You may have a fight on your hands getting her back here, orders or not. Sick as he is, she's not going to want to leave him."

"Stephen, is she in love with Miles?" Kate asked after a moment.

He thought for a moment before answering. "I'd say she's not exactly 'in love' as in a romantic relationship. But I think she does love him in a way. He's sort of like a younger brother to her at times. That's most likely why this is hitting her the hardest."

"I've narrowed the list of possible candidates down to six. I need you to look over the files and get back to me tomorrow night with who you think would work best with the team," Kate told him as she handed over the stack of personnel files.

He took them and asked, "Is there anything else?"

"No. That's all for now," she replied, dismissing him.

He got to his feet, files in hand and left the office.


	33. Chapter 32

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**Maybe the worst is finally over now,"**_

It was almost 4:00 when Natalie opened her eyes and sat up in alarm; she'd slept longer than she planned on doing. Picking up her phone, she quickly checked the caller ID feeling almost relieved that the hospital hadn't been trying to contact her. That could mean one of two things; either they'd forgotten to do so felt that there was no need. Deciding to settle on the latter, she dialed the SICU.

The nurse on duty picked up the phone saying, "Surgical Intensive Care Unit. How may I help you?"

"This is Dr. Natalie Durant. I'm calling to find out how Dr. McCabe is doing," she answered.

The nurse quickly checked the doctor's name against the patient's list of approved visitors and callers. "Dr. McCabe is sleeping right now. His condition has remained stable," she reported.

"Thank you," Natalie replied and hung up the phone. The news had been encouraging. Deciding that since there was no real reason to hurry back to the hospital she could take the time grab a quick meal first. Hopefully the crisis had finally passed and Miles would start to improve. After a quick shower and change of clothes, she grabbed her purse and headed out.

Not far from the motel was a small strip mall with a restraint and bookstore along with several other shops and businesses. Pulling into a space not far from the restraint, she got out of the car and hurried inside, finding an empty booth.

A moment later a server walked over and announced, "My name is Elaine and our special of the day is homemade meatloaf, mashed potatoes and gravy, your choice of vegetable and a roll." She set the menu down in front of Natalie. "What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a glass of tea with lemon," the doctor replied and flipped open the menu, quickly perusing the selections before finally deciding on the meatloaf.

"Are you ready to order?" Elaine asked when she returned with the beverage.

"I think I'll have the special. What are the vegetable choices?" Natalie asked.

"We have green beans, hominy and succotash. Ray, our cook, calls it 'sufferin' succotash," Elaine said with a laugh.

"That's from an old cartoon I believe. Anyway, I'll have the green beans."

"Good choice," the server replied writing down Natalie's order before hurrying away.

Sitting back in the booth," Natalie sipped her tea and waited for her meal to arrive. Her stomach growled and she laughed softly deciding to make sure she had some change for the vending machines.

"Here you are," Elaine announced, placing the platter and a basket with a roll on the table. "Need a refill on your tea?"

"I'm fine. Thanks," Natalie replied and set about enjoying the homemade meatloaf. Finishing up her meal, she made sure to leave a tip before paying her check and leaving.

The bookstore next to the restraint was still open and she stepped inside to find a magazine or something else to read while she passed the time at the hospital. Just inside the door a display of the latest trashy romance novels caught her eye and she selected one. It would be as good as anything else to read while she passed the time waiting to be able to see Miles. After picking up a couple of more items including a canvas tote bag bearing the store's name, _The Book Nook_ she was ready to pay for her purchases before finally heading to the hospital.

Up in the SICU the nurse on duty greeted her saying, "Good evening, Dr. Durant. Dr. McCabe is resting comfortably. You can go in and see you if you'd like."

"Thank you," Natalie replied. "Is Mr. McCabe anywhere around?"

"He left several hours ago presumably to get some rest. He's been really worried about his son. He did ask me where the billing office was," the nurse replied.

Natalie nodded and headed immediately to Miles' room and sat down in the chair. Reaching out to gently touch his forehead she noted with relief that he felt not quite as hot as he had during the night. "Hey, Miles. I see that you're doing better," she said softly.

"He hasn't spiked a temperature since last night and it was 101.9 as of half an hour ago," Cassandra replied.

"That certainly is good news. Maybe the worst is finally over now," Natalie replied. Seeing that her friend was sleeping, she reached into her tote bag and pulled out her book to pass the time until he woke up.


	34. Chapter 33

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**I take it that you have encouraging news."**_

Half an hour later Cassandra reentered the room for her patient's hourly temperature check. "Let's see if it's gone down anymore," she said quickly taking the reading. "Still 101.9. But at least it's better than it was earlier."

"I need to make a quick call," Natalie said, laying down her book and getting to her feet.

The nurse caught sight of the title of the book and commented, "_Flaming Desire_? I heard it was a very good read."

"Well, it seemed like as good a book as any other," the doctor said, reaching for her cell phone.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me," Cassandra replied with a smile as she busied herself with tending to Miles. "I'll be right here until you get back."

Natalie nodded and went to step outside the unit to make her phone call to Stephen. At least this time she'd have encouraging news for him and the rest of the team.

Stephen had been waiting for the call because he answered it on the first ring. "Connor."

"Stephen, I was just in with Miles," Natalie told him.

"You sound better. I take it that you have encouraging news," he replied.

"I do. He hasn't spiked a temperature since the one last night and now it's down to 101.9," Natalie told him.

"I'll pass it on to Frank and Eva. They've been anxiously waiting for an update. Especially after how bad he was last night," the team leader answered.

"What did Kate have to say?" Natalie asked.

"She said that Miles is being placed on paid medical leave at least for the time being."

"That'll be a relief. The last thing he needs to worry about is finances and getting his bills paid," Natalie answered.

"She also gave me six candidates to look at as a temporary replacement for Miles," Stephen added.

"Anybody in particular stand out?"

"A couple so far. Dr. Max Guilier from UCLA and Dr. Lauren Barnes from Johns Hopkins," he told her.

"I'm not familiar with either one," Natalie said, noticing that John McCabe had just gotten off the elevator. "I've got to run, Stephen. I need to talk to Miles' father for a minute."

"Okay, Natalie. Call me when you know anything more," he said and hung up his phone.

The doctor quickly hurried over to John McCabe and said, "I was just in with Miles. He seems to be doing much better."

"That's good, Dr. Durant. I had some arrangements to make and some phone calls. I'm afraid I'm needed back in San Francisco. My plane leaves in five hours," he answered.

"What about Miles?" Natalie asked.

"He's getting the best of medical care. "I'm not sure how he'd react to me being here. The last time we saw each other, we didn't part on the best of terms," Mr. McCabe answered. "Perhaps its better that I return once he's recovered more."

"Are you going in to be with him?" Natalie asked after a moment.

"For a little while. Until I have to leave for the airport. I want to thank you, Dr. Durant, for watching out for Miles," he replied and headed for his son's room.

Once Stephen had finished talking to Natalie he dialed Frank's number to fill him on what he'd been told.

Frank was already at home helping Keisha with her spelling homework when he heard his phone faintly ringing. Looking up at Kim, he said, "Will you get it for me? Stephen said he'd be calling as soon as he heard for Natalie again."

She quickly retrieved the phone from his jacket and handed it over. "I hope he has good news," she said.

"I do too," Frank replied. "Hey, Stephen, what did Natalie have to say?"

"She said that Miles seems to be doing better with his fever down. He's apparently still in the SICU and on the ventilator. She'll call when she knows any more," the doctor answered.

"Told Eva yet?" frank asked.

"I'm calling her next. When I hear from Natalie again I'll let you know," Stephen replied.

Kim could see the relieved expression on her husband's face and asked, "Good news?"

"Yeah. Miles is doing better according to Natalie," Frank replied and turned back to listening to Keisha.

Eva was at home watching an old black & white movie on the nostalgia film channel and waiting for the phone to ring. When it did, she reached for it, setting down her glass of wine. "Eva Rossi," she said.

"Eva, I just spoke to Natalie a little bit ago. She said that Miles is doing better with his fever down," Stephen announced.

"That is a relief," Eva said. She took a sip of her wine. "Frank and I did a little digging into the accident reports. The woman who hit Miles wasn't insured and she'd had multiple DUI arrests."

"Maybe this'll get her off the road for a long time," Stephen commented.

"Keep me posted, Stephen," Eva said. She hung up the phone and went back to trying to watch the movie.


	35. Chapter 34

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**Your son is very lucky, you know."**_

Miles slowly opened his eyes, his head pounding and the rest of his body aching; obviously the pain meds had worn off again. He tried to remain still hoping a nurse would arrive with the painkillers to send him back into peaceful oblivion.

John McCabe had noticed that his son was awake, and from the expression on his face, that Miles was in pain. "Miles? I'm going to get somebody in here," he said and reached for the call button.

At that same moment the door opened and Cassandra swiftly entered, syringe in hand. "I'm sorry, Dr. McCabe but I was busy with another patient," she apologized as she injected the morphine into the IV.

Mr. McCabe watched the tenseness in Miles' body leave as he slowly relaxed and his eyes flutter closed. Looking up at the nurse, he said, "Perhaps I should leave now."

She moved to the bathroom and returned with a damp cloth which she placed on her patient's forehead. "It's okay. He'll wake up in a little while now that the pain is gone," she said.

"He is doing better?" John McCabe asked after a few minutes.

"He is. Dr. Delaney is hopeful that once the fluid in his lungs clears up, he'll be off the vent and out of here. Probably by the middle of next week," she answered. After straightening the sheet, she turned to leave. "Your son is very lucky, you know."

"Lucky? What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Most people wouldn't have survived," she answered, the door closing behind her.

He sighed and looked again at his sleeping son. She was right in one way; Miles was luckier than his mother—he was still alive. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he felt for the envelope he'd placed their earlier. "I need to get back to San Francisco. But I promise you we'll talk later, Miles. When you're feeling better and ready to see me," he said and then got to his feet.

"Leaving so soon, Mr. McCabe?" Cassandra asked when she saw him exit the room.

"I'm needed back in San Francisco," he replied and reached into his pocket for the envelope. "Will you make sure Miles gets this when he's ready to leave here?"

"I'll make sure personally," she promised and took the envelope, slipping it into a pocket of her scrub top.

"Thank you for taking care of him," Mr. McCabe said and quickly headed for the exit.


	36. Chapter 35

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_I thought you might like that news."_**

At 6:30 two of the day shift nurses entered Miles' room to begin the young man's morning routine. The routine consisted mainly of recording his vital signs and getting him cleaned up and into a freshly made bed. In other words they were preparing him for when his doctors made their morning rounds. Looking over at Natalie, Kim Jacobs said, "You'll need to leave now."

She nodded and looked down at Miles, noting that he'd obviously just awakened because his still held an expression of sleepy confusion. "I'm going to the motel to get some rest and something to eat. But I'll be back to see you," she promised.

"You been here all night?" Kim asked.

"Pretty much," the doctor answered and picked up her purse and tote bag. "Is Dr. Delaney going to be in soon to check on Dr. McCabe?"

"He should be unless he gets tied up in the ER. You can wait around if you'd like," the nurse answered.

"I think I'll do just that," Natalie said, gently rubbing Miles' shoulder. "Now, don't be given anybody any trouble."

His response was to look at her with a pair of raised eyebrows and reach out to grasp her hand.

She laughed lightly and said, "I'll let Stephen and the rest of the team know that you're doing better." Giving his hand a squeeze, she left the room.

Kim finished checking her patient's vital signs and jotted the readings down in his chart. "Now let's get you out of this gown so I can get you cleaned up," she said cheerfully.

Leaving Miles' room, Natalie went straight to the nurses' station and said, "When Dr. Delaney gets here could you please let him know that I'd like to speak with him regarding Dr. McCabe."

"I'll make a note of it, Dr. Durant. I'm sure he'll be able to unless he's paged back downstairs," the nurse replied.

"Thank you," Natalie said and went to get a strong cup of coffee.

A few moments later Dr. Delaney arrived in the SICU to check on his several patients. Entering Dr. McCabe's room last, he scanned the nurses' notes in the chart. "I see he's had a restful night," he commented.

"He's about due for another dose of morphine. Do you want me to administer it now or wait until after you finish your examination?" Kim asked.

"Let's wait," the trauma surgeon decided. "Please turn the vent off so I can listen to his lungs. He placed his stethoscope around his neck while the nurse pulled down the front of the patient's gown.

Dr. Delaney listened to Miles' lungs noting that although there appeared to be slightly less fluid build up, both were still severely congested. "Okay, turn it back on," he instructed.

Mile had patiently submitted to the examination and now he looked up questioningly. He wanted to know how long he'd be on the ventilator.

Dr. Delaney made some notations in the chart and then looked down at his patient. "Your O2 sats appear to be holding at acceptable levels and your lungs are beginning to clear up. If you continue to improve at this rate, I'll see about removing you from the ventilator either tomorrow or Sunday and putting you on supplemental oxygen by nasal canula,' he said.

Kim laughed softly as she saw Miles' attempt to give the thumbs up sign. "I thought you might like that news," she told him.

"I still want to keep you in here at least until the beginning of next week at the earliest. That way you can still be monitored closely just in case you need to go back on the ventilator," the older doctor cautioned. He turned to the nurse "Go ahead and administer the morphine while I go talk to Dr. Durant."

"Yes, Doctor," Kim said. She picked up the prepared syringe and injected the contents into Miles' IV.


	37. Chapter 36

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**That's certainly good to hear."**_

Natalie had just finished her second cup of coffee when she saw Dr. Delaney approaching. Tossing it in the trash, she asked, "How is Dr. McCabe this morning?"

"That's what I came to talk to you about," the doctor replied and sat down in the chair across from her. "His lungs are starting to show signs of the fluid clearing up. The plans at the moment are to take him off the ventilator either sometime tomorrow or Sunday if he continues to improve."

"That's certainly good to hear," Natalie said with relief.

"I do however plan on keeping him in the SICU until after the first of the week. That's just a precaution in case he has to be put back on the ventilator," Dr. Delaney cautioned.

"Still it is an improvement."

"You can go back inside but he's just gotten his pain meds and is asleep right now. Meanwhile, I need to get back to the ER to start my shift," the trauma surgeon excused himself to head back downstairs.

"I think I'll stop in and see Dr. McCabe later. Right now I really to go get something to eat," Natalie told him. Picking up her purse and tote bag, she headed over to the nurses' station to remind them to call her if Miles' condition suddenly got worse. But he was improving to the point that she didn't worry quite so much when she left the hospital.

"Yes, Dr. Durant," the nurse replied, noting it down. She could see that now the patient was beginning to recover, the young woman appeared to be quite so concerned when she left the SICU.

Leaving the hospital Natalie hurried to the car and got in pulling out her phone planning to call Stephen and pass on the good news.

Stephen was at work in his office awaiting the call he knew he'd be receiving. When his phone rang he quickly checked the caller ID and answered it. "Hi, Natalie. What's the news on Miles this morning?"

"He's doing much better. Dr. Delaney told me that he plans on probably taking Miles off the vent either tomorrow or Sunday. He will have to stay in the SICU a while longer just in case he needs to go back on it. Hopefully he won't have to," she answered.

"I'll pass the news on to Kate and the others. I know they'll glad to hear that. What are you going to be doing?" Stephen asked.

"I think I'll either grab breakfast or sleep first. I either need to find a place or do laundry or some shopping. I should've packed more but I was too worried about Miles," Natalie answered. "What about you?"

"I'll probably be meeting with Kate to make the final decision on Miles' replacement," Stephen answered.

"I'll call you tonight after check on Miles again," Natalie promised. She hung up the phone and headed for the motel to get some rest.


	38. Chapter 37

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_I'll let you know what the decision is."_**

Kate was in her office meeting with Dr.Guilier when her phone rang. .Noting that it was from Stephen, she had a pretty good idea as to why he was calling. "Excuse me a moment but I need to take this," she told the other doctor.

"Want me to step outside?" he asked.

"It won't be necessary. Dr. Connor probably has an update on Dr. McCabe's condition," Kate answered. "Hello, Stephen. I take it you heard from Natalie."

"Yes. She just called. Miles may be taken off the vent either tomorrow or Sunday although he'll be staying in the SICU for a while longer as a precaution," Stephen answered.

"That's encouraging news. Stephen, I'm going to be in meetings all morning but I need to get together will you concerning who will Dr. McCabe's replacement," Kate said.

"What time do you want to meet?" Stephen asked.

"How about over lunch?" she suggested.

That'll be fine. I'll see you then. Right now I'm going to let Frank and Eva know the latest," Stephen said. He hung up the phone and decided to page the two team members to come to his office to give them the good news.

Kate hung up her phone and turned back to Dr. Guilier and said, "Dr. Connor is the team leader and will involved in the final decision as to whether or not you have the open spot on his team. The choice has been narrowed down to you and one other doctor."

"Another temporary position?" he asked.

"Yes. Although that all depends upon Dr. McCabe's recovery from his accident," Kate answered.

"With all due respect, Dr. Ewing, I thought I'd been with the NIH long enough that I'd get the next permanent assignment," the doctor pointed out.

"I'll let you know what the decision is," Kate said and showed him to the door.

Eva and Frank were both headed for Stephen's office having decided to find out if Natalie had called yet when their pagers went off. Eva checked hers, seeing that it was from Stephen she looked over at Frank and asked, "Yours too?"

"Yeah. Maybe Natalie has good news about Miles," Frank answered.

"I hope so," Eva answered as they pushed open the office door without knocking.

Stephen looked up at the two team members and commented, "That was quick."

"We were on our way here. Did you hear from Natalie?" Frank asked.

"As a matter of fact I did. She called earlier to say that she'd talked with Miles' doctor. Miles is starting to improve and they may take him off the vent either tomorrow or the next day," Stephen answered.

Eva perched on the edge of the desk as she replied, "That's really great news. Any idea when we can go see him?"

"I'm afraid that I don't have the exact answer to that yet. But Natalie said that he'll be in the SICU for a while and then he'll probably have his leg set. After that they'll probably let him have more visitors," Stephen told them.

"Any ideas as to who'll be filling in for Miles?" Frank asked.

"You'll know on Monday. Kate and I are making the final decisions today," the team leader answered.

"I guess that means we'll back out in the field again," Frank commented.

"I'd say so. Meanwhile don't you have work to do?" Stephen asked.

"No pressing press releases," Eva answered. She slid off the desk and headed for the door with Frank right behind her.

"I


	39. Chapter 38

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**I have some good news for you."**_

On the way to the motel, Natalie stopped to get some takeout breakfast. Quickly checking the menu, she decided on a fruit bowl and some toast as well as coffee which she could take and eat back at the motel. Carefully balancing her purchases she let herself into the room and set everything down on the table. Picking up the copy of the morning paper she sat down to enjoy her meal and catch up on any of the news headlines.

Once breakfast was over the doctor carefully disposed of her trash and lay down intending to only sleep for a few hours before heading back to Norbridge and check on Miles. When she finally woke up she sighed as she looked at the clock noting that it was past 4:30. She snatched up her phone and quickly checked the caller ID to see if the hospital called. Now that Miles was starting to get better, she wasn't really expecting the phone call; it was mainly out of habit that she checked. Shaking off the residual aftereffects of sleep, Natalie grabbed up some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom for a quick shower .before heading out.

Arriving in the SICU she found Miles quite obviously upset. Someone had given him a 'magic slate' so he could ask and answer questions and on it he'd scribbled in barely legible letters the word _Day_. Now he kept pointing to the word and trying to shake hi head at the nurse who was standing by his bed.

"Hi, Miles," Natalie greeted her friend. Taking note of his expression and the slate she looked over at the nurse. "What's going on?"

"Dr. McCabe wanted to know what day it was so we told him," the nurse said quietly and motioned her to the doorway. "Can you see if you can get him to calm down before I call the doctor and have her order some valium?"

"I'll see what I can do," Natalie answered. She sat down by the bed and turned her attention to Miles. "What is the last day you remember?"

Miles wrote on the slate _August 13_—which was nearly a week prior to the accident.

She sighed and reached out to touch his shoulder. "Miles, it's not unexpected to suffer some short term memory loss due to the head injury you sustained. Don't let it worry you, okay," she said softly as she rubbed his shoulder.

_What…happened?_ He wrote down.

"You were in a very bad accident a week ago. But you're getting better," Natalie assured him.

_My…fault?_

"No, no it wasn't your fault. A drunk driver ran a red light. You've had us very very worried there for awhile," she explained.

_Sorry_ he scribbled his hand starting to shake.

"Miles, never ever say you're sorry for worrying me," the doctor said.

_OK. _He laid the stylus and slate on the bed beside him.

The nurse reached to pick up both items before they ended up on the floor. Looking at Natalie, she said, "I have some good news for you."

"What is it?" Natalie asked.

"Dr. Delaney has upgraded Dr. McCabe's condition from critical but stable to serious. That means he'll probably be off the ventilator sometime tomorrow," she answered.

"That certainly is good news," Natalie agreed. She gave his shoulder an encouraging pat. "You hear that?"

He nodded his head slightly glad to be losing at least one of the tubes.

"I know that Stephen and the rest of the team will be as glad to hear the good news as I am," Natalie continued. "Get some rest and I'll come back and see you in a little while." She watched as his eyes slowly closed as he drifted off to sleep.


	40. Chapter 39

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**Is there any more good news about Miles?"**_

As soon as she was assured that Miles was sleeping peacefully, Natalie stepped out of the car with the nurse right behind her. "I think he'll sleep for awhile," the doctor said and sighed. "It was pretty much a given that he's at least have little or no memory of the actual accident. But these other days are a concern."

"I'll make a note for Dr. Katron so she'll know when she comes in this evening to check on Dr. McCabe," the nurse said.

"I plan on talking with her myself. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some phone calls to make," Natalie said and headed outside the SICU to call Stephen.

Stephen was doing some follow reports on a couple of previous cases when his cell phone rang. Quickly checking the caller ID he said, "Hello, Nat. Is there any more good news about Miles?"

"Well, yes and no," Natalie answered. "His doctors have decided to upgrade his condition from critical but stable to serious. And they plan to take him off the ventilator tomorrow. However he doesn't have any clear memory of anything after the 13th. I knew he'd probably have no recollection of the accident at all due to the severity of his head injury."

"That's pretty much to be expected. You and I both talked to his doctors and saw how critical he was," Stephen reminded her.

"I know. But now he seems to have recovered enough to really want to know what happened, he's pretty upset about finding out the answers," Natalie replied running a hand through her hair and pacing slightly as she was talking.

"I'll make sure to tell the rest of the team and Kate what you just told me," Stephen said.

"At least Miles everybody's thinking about him even if they can't be here. You have any weekend plans?"

"It's Jack's first football game of the season and I promised him that I'd do my best to be there. Then we're going out for pizza since it's my weekend to have him," Stephen replied.

"Tell him I hope he makes the winning touchdown. Hey, you want me to keep you updated or wait until Monday?" she asked.

"Call me tomorrow and let me know how well Miles is doing once he's off the vent. Kate called a team meeting for 9:00 Monday morning so you need to be there."

"I'll be there, Stephen," Natalie promised. "Miles is doing so much better that I feel I can leave him now."

"Natalie, Kate asked me if you were in love with Miles," he said after a moment.

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth—as I see it. I said I didn't think you were romantically involved but that you do care a lot for Miles. That's pretty obvious to everybody," Stephen answered.

"Yes, I do care a lot for him," Natalie admitted. "But I can't imagine the two of us being anything more than good friends."

"I think Kate understands that but just wanted to make sure. I'll give her a call so she'll know the latest about Miles," the doctor said.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Stephen, after Miles is off the vent," Natalie promised. She hung up her phone and went to grab something to eat while Miles was still sleeping.


	41. Chapter 40

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**He means a lot to you?"**_

After grabbing a quick meal in the cafeteria, Natalie headed back up to the SICU to check on Miles again. He was apparently still asleep. Taking a seat in the chair, she reached out and gently rubbing the back of his hand and thinking, _He needs all the rest he can._

The door to the room opened and a doctor with spiky blonde hair entered, consulting the chart in her hand. Looking at Natalie, she said, "Hello. I'm Dr. Melie Lawson. Dr. Katron had a family emergency so I'm covering for her today."

"Hello, Dr. Lawson, I'm Dr. Natalie Durant. I'm a friend of Dr. McCabe," Natalie introduced herself.

"Dr. Katron said that you'd probably be in here and I was to answer any questions you have the best I can. I see that you have been granted 24/7 visiting privileges," Dr. Lawson remarked with raised eyebrows. That's usually reserved for family members and next of kin."

"I work with Dr. McCabe. Anyway, his father is on the west coast and could only be here for a few days," Natalie hastened to explain. "I will have to be returning to Bethesda on Sunday as it is."

"Well, I've been trying to familiarize myself with his case a little better now that I'm taking over for awhile," the doctor said and motioned for the other doctor to join her outside the room.

Natalie replaced Miles' hand on the bed and got to her feet. "I'll be just outside," she said softly and left him to sleep.

"The apparent memory loss is a complication but not one totally unexpected. I do plan on ordering a mild sedative to be administered in case he gets upset again," Dr. Lawson said.

"Natalie nodded. "Might not be a bad idea. He needs all the rest he can. When he left on vacation he really needed the break and now it had to end like this," she said the worry and frustration evident in her voice.

"He is doing remarkably well considered it's only been a week and the fact that he almost didn't make it past the ER," Dr. Lawson said.

Natalie bit her lip at the news although she should have realized that since they'd almost lost him a few days ago. "Yeah, Miles is a fighter," she said softly.

"He means a lot to you?" the doctor asked quietly.

"He does," Natalie admitted.

Dr. Lawson smiled and said, "I'll come back and check in on Dr. McCabe once he's awake. Meanwhile you can go on back in and be with him."

"I hope Dr. Katron's family emergency isn't too serious," Natalie said as she pushed open the door.

"Her daughter broke her arm on the playground is all I heard," the doctor replied and went o go see to her other patients.


	42. Chapter 41

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**At least that's good news."**_

Shortly after Miles had been settled in for the night, Natalie decided to take her leave of him. Since she had no idea exactly when he'd be taken off the ventilator, she needed to get some sleep so she'd be there with him. "Hey, Miles, I'm gonna say "Goodnight" and head on back to the motel. I'll see you in the morning," she said softly.

_Nite, Nat _he wrote on the magic slate and gave her a weary smile in return.

She lightly brushed her fingers across his forehead and frowned as he seemed to feel warmer than he'd been. She knew he was still running a low grade fever, evidence that he fighting off some infection and was still on antibiotics, she hoped this wasn't an indication that he was getting worse. At least he hadn't had any more temperature spikes like the one a few nights ago. For a time she thought that they would lose him. "You just get plenty of rest, Miles. Okay?" she said

He nodded his head briefly and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Miles," Natalie said softly and patted his shoulder. Getting to her feet, she went in search of a nurse.

Cassie had just stepped out of the room next door to Miles. Noting the concerned look on the other woman's face, she asked, "Is everything all right?"

"Would you mind checking Dr. McCabe's temperature? I think it may have gone up slightly?" Natalie requested.

"I'll go and do it right away," Cassie answered and hurried into the room to make a quick check of the patient's vital signs. His temperature indeed had risen slightly to 101.2. That wasn't much of an increase as it had been holding steady at about 100.8 for the past 24 hours. But any increase could signal an impending medical problem. Leaving her sleeping patient, she headed back to Natalie.

"What was it?" the doctor asked.

"101.2 That's only a slight increase. I'll make a note in his chart to keep it monitored closely and if it gets much higher to notify Dr. Delaney," the nurse answered and gave Natalie a reassuring look. "His BP was within acceptable levels and his lungs didn't seem to have any additional congestion."

"At least that's good news. I just hope this won't prolong his time on the ventilator," Natalie said softly.

"Why don't you go and leave like you planned. I'm pulling a double tonight so if Dr. McCabe takes a turn for the worse—which is highly unlikely—I'll make sure you get notified personally," Cassie said.

"Thank you," Natalie said. "I'll be back sometime after 8:00," she told the nurse.

The light was flashing outside another patient's room and Cassie hurried off to answer it.

Natalie quickly headed back to the motel. After getting undressed, she set her alarm clock for 7:30 and crawled into the bed to get some much needed sleep.


	43. Chapter 42

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_That's a good sign."_**

Even though her shift had ended, Cassie was still in thee SICU when Natalie arrived. "Good morning, Dr. Durant," she said, setting aside her cup of coffee.

"Good morning," Natalie replied, taking in the nurse's exhausted appearance. "How's Miles this morning?"

"His temperature is down to 101.6. He's also probably feeling a little uncomfortable. His doctor's have started to try decreasing his pain meds and see how he does. Now that he's awake and alert, they want to see how well he can manage the pain since he'll probably need them for awhile after his next surgery," Cassie replied.

"Hopefully that won't be too long now until it happens. Is it all right if I go and sit with him?"

"I don't see why not. I just stayed around to let you know how he was before I headed off. We had a busy night here with a multipart car pileup. Admitted three new patients to the unit," the nurse answered

"Thank you," Natalie said and headed for Miles' room.

He saw her enter and help up the magic slate on which he'd scribbled _Morning, Nat._

"Morning, Miles," she said, taking a seat by the bed. "How are feeling?"

_Been better._

"Well, you are doing better. I hear they're cutting back on your morphine. After seven days of being on it pretty much continuously, it'll take a while to getting used to without it," Natalie replied. She took his hand and began rubbing it. "Hey, maybe your doctor will be here soon to take you off the ventilator."

_Hope so._

"I hope so too, Miles," she said softly.

_Hungry._

She laughed and said, "Well, that's a good sign. You'll probably be on a liquid diet for awhile. Plenty of jello."

_Not lime. Please not lime._

She nodded. I don't like it either anymore. Not after that last case we had." She brushed a hand across his forehead. "I will personally make sure you don't get any lime jello."

_Okay._

"Miles, why don't you see if you can get some more rest before the doctor comes and takes you off the vent," Natalie suggested.

_Okay. _He handed her the magic slate and let himself slowly doze off.

Natalie sat back watching him sleep, relieved to see that he appeared to be doing better.


	44. Chapter 43

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**What took you so long?"**_

It was close to 11:00 when Dr. Delaney finally made it up to the SICU to check on his patients. Pausing at the nurses' station he retrieved Dr. McCabe's chart and flipped it open checking the latest entries. The slight temperature rise he didn't think was too much of a concern. And after a quick examination, he's make the final decision on whether the younger man could safely be taken off the ventilator.

His reading was interrupted by one of the nurses saying, "Doctor, Ms. Marceline's parents wish to speak with you."

"Tell them I'll be with them shortly. I want to check on her again before I do. Meanwhile let's go see to Dr. McCabe," the trauma surgeon replied.

Miles had apparently been impatiently waiting because when he saw the doctor enter, he managed to hold up the magic slate on which he'd written _What took you so long?_

"Well, let's see if I can be quick about this. Ms.Carelli, could you please shut off the ventilator," Dr. Delaney instructed as he stuck his stethoscope in his ears and pulled on a pair of gloves. "I want o listen to your lungs and see how well the O2 sats are holding."

Natalie gave Miles' hand an encouraging squeeze and said, "I'll be just outside." She quickly stepped aside to give the medical staff access to the bedside.

The nurse finished turning off the vent and went to get a cup of ice chips and a spoon. The doctor had pulled down the patient's gown low enough to place the stethoscope on his chest and listen to his lungs, noting that they were continuing to clear up. "You seem to be as doing as well as I expected. As soon as Ms. Carelli gets back, we'll see about taking you off the vent.

Miles looked at him with n expression of relief on his face.

"I think I can figure out what you're trying to say," Dr. Delaney commented and replaced the stethoscope around his neck. "I'm going to sit you up a little to make it easier when I remove the tube."

The nurse had returned with the ice chips and spoon which she placed on the bedside table. Then she busied herself with the controls, raising the head of the bed up about eighteen inches.

"All right. Now I want you to take a deep breath and blow out as hard as you can. Right now," Dr. Delaney instructed as he began to remove the ET tube.

Miles did as he was told, feeling the pain in his broken ribs as soon as he attempted to take a deep breath. The minute the tube came free, he began coughing violently, tasting the harsh metallic taste of blood.

"Easy, easy," the nurse said as she helped him to sit up, holding a basin as the coughing turned to gagging. Once she saw he had nothing in his stomach to bring up, she wiped his mouth with a towel and opened the cup of ice chips.

"Dr. Delaney was watching the monitors, noticed that the O2 sats fluctuated slightly during the coughing fit. Seeing them settle back down in the low 90's he said, "It all looks pretty good but I'm going to keep you on 100 oxygen and see if the sats won't come up a little more."

Miles nodded just grateful to be off the ventilator at last. "What..ever..you..say…" he managed, his throat painfully sore.

"Whatever I say? I like patients who agree with me. Well, I'll be back later this afternoon to see how you're doing, Dr. McCabe. Meanwhile I'll be sending someone in from respiratory and let them tell you what to do," the trauma surgeon replied. Giving the nurse, a nod, he left the room.

Ms. Carelli expertly inserted the prongs of the nasal canula and then dipped a spoon in the ice ships. "This will feel good on your throat," she said as she stuck it in his mouth.

Miles readily accepted the spoonful of ice chips and let it melt, soothing his sore throat. "Thank..you.." he told her his voice extremely hoarse.

"You're welcome. I can give you another spoonful but then I really need to get back to my patients," the nurse replied.

Once she saw the doctor leave , Natalie had returned to the bedside. Smiling at Miles, she spoke up. "I can do this so you can see to your other patients." She accepted the cup and the spoon, adding, "You might bring another cup in a little while."

"Thanks..Nat.." Miles told her as he watched her spoon up more ice chips.

"You're welcome. Just let me know when you've had enough. Okay?" she answered.


	45. Chapter 44

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_Doctor said you'd be in."_**

Once he'd finished the second cup of ice chips, Miles indicated that he'd had enough. With a sigh he leaned back in the bed and closed his eyes.

"You want anymore?" Natalie asked, tossing the empty cup in the wastebasket.

"No," he replied without opening his eyes.

"Okay. I'll let you get some rest while I go and grab some lunch," she said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Take your time," the younger doctor spoke up. "Someone from respiratory is supposed to be in."

"All right then. I'll go run an errand or two before I return," Natalie said, getting to her feet and heading for the door.

"Everything all right?" Ms. Carelli asked when she saw Natalie exit the room.

"Yes. Hey, I want to talk to someone in Dietary. I need to let them know that Miles is a vegetarian. And I promised him that he wouldn't get any lime jello. He wouldn't eat if they gave it to him anyway," Natalie said.

"And we want him to eat all that he can once the NG tube is removed," the nurse said. "I'll make a note about it in his chart."

"Thank you," Natalie replied.

"Lime has been our least popular flavor, especially after what happened in Texas," Mrs. Carelli said, shaking her head. "To think someone would deliberately try to kill all these people with poisoned jello."

"I still I have a hard time believing it myself," Natalie admitted. "And I was there along with Dr. McCabe. We were part of a team from the NIH to find out why folks were suddenly falling mysteriously ill. By we find out what it was over a dozen kids had died."

"No wonder he wants nothing to do with the lime jello," the nurse commented. "I will definitely make sure that Dietary is informed."

"I appreciate that," the doctor told her. "Meanwhile I'm heading off to get some lunch and run a few errands. I'll be back in about an hour."

Ms. Carelli nodded and went to inform Dietary of the patient's food preferences.

About fifteen minutes after Natalie had left, the door opened to admit a young woman, her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. "Good afternoon, Dr. McCabe," she said moving over to the side of the bed. "I'm Rosalie Collins from Respiratory."

"Hi," Miles said, turning to look at her. "Doctor said you'd be in."

She nodded. "Yes. I'm here to see you about helping you with your breathing exercises. I know it's gonna be hard trying to take deep breaths with your ribcage strapped up. But it's very important to keep your lungs clear to avoid the possibility of pneumonia. Considering the fact you're just getting over it," she explained.

He had a good idea just how painful breathing deep was going to be. "I know," he told her.

"I figured that you would. Anyway for starters I want you to work with the spirometer for about ten minutes every few hours during the day," the respiratory therapist continued.

"All right."

"Look, I know this is gonna be hard for awhile. And it will probably hurt like Hell at times. But the sooner you get your respiratory function improved, the sooner you'll be released from the unit. And that's something to keep in mind," Rosalie said and placed the spirometer on the bedside table. "Now starting tomorrow I'll be in at least twice a day to check on your progress and provide help if needed."

"Okay," Miles replied.

"I'll be in to see you in the morning and I want to see some evidence you've been following my orders," she said and gave him an encouraging smile before leaving the room.

Miles watched her leave and then sighing, he shifted in the bed trying to get more comfortable as the pain was becoming more insistent. Finally he gave in and reached for the call button to summon someone.

Ms. Carelli hurried in a minute later. "Need your pain meds?" she asked, taking note of his pale face.

"Yeah," Miles answered.

"I'll be back in a jiffy," she promised and went o get the morphine which she injected into the IV. "I know what else might make you feel better."

"What?" he asked, as he began to feel the effects of the narcotic.

"A nice shave. Unless you like all that rough stubble," the nurse said.

"Not really," the patient answered. "Get rid..of it.."

She smiled to herself and went o retrieve a disposable razor as well as basin of warm water and soap. Quietly, working around the NG tube and O2 canula, she soon had the young man clean shaven. After wiping a cloth over his face, she left him to sleep while she emptied the basin in the sink.


	46. Chapter 45

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_I was just getting a few things for Miles."_**

Natalie decided that instead of getting lunch in the hospital cafeteria, she'd grab something at the restraint she knew was located not far from Norbridge. Since it was located next to a 24/7 superstore, she could run her errands after she ate. Now that Miles was off the ventilator and able to sit up some, she'd get him something to do to pass the time with. Once he got moved out of the SICU, she'd have a much better of idea of what she could probably bring him to help make his stay as comfortable and enjoyable as possible. Arriving at the restraint she grabbed her purse got out, heading for the door.

"How may I help you?" the hostess asked when she saw the woman enter the building.

"I'd like a booth in non smoking," the doctor replied.

"I think there's a corner one available," the hostess said and reached to grab a menu. "Please follow me."

"Thank you," Natalie said as she took her seat.

"What would you like to drink?" the young woman asked, puling out her pad and pen.

"An iced tea with lemon and sweetener," Natalie answered.

The hostess quickly wrote it down and said, "Someone will be out to take your order in a couple of moments." Hearing the doorbell jangle she hurried off to greet the new customers.

Left alone, the doctor reached into her purse and removed a bottle of aspirin, hoping that it would put a quick end to the headache she felt coming on. Placing the bottle on the table she opened up the menu and began looking through it.

"Here you are," a young man said as he set the beverage on the table in front of her. "My name is Jared and I'll be your server today. Are you ready to order yet?"

"Give me a couple of minutes," she told him. She picked up a couple of packets of _Indulge _and emptied them into her glass, stirring the ice tea. Swallowing a couple of the aspirin, she took a sip of the tea. Setting the glass aside she began looking through the menu for something that appealed to her. Finally she decided on a sweet chicken salad with Hawaiian bread and a dish of the seasonal salad.

"Are you ready to order yet?" Jared asked when he returned a few minutes later.

"Yes. I'll have the sweet chicken salad with the Hawaiian bread and the seasonal salad with lemon pepper vinaigrette," Natalie answered.

"An excellent choice," Jared said as he wrote down her order and headed off to type it in.

Natalie withdrew from her purse a notepad and pencil to work on a shopping list of sorts while she waited for her food to arrive. Besides what she was getting for Miles, she definitely needed to get some more things to wear or go do laundry before returning home. Deciding that a couple of puzzle book, some pencils and a magazine or two would do to keep Miles occupied, she wrote those items down.

"Enjoy your meal," Jared announced as he arrived with the salads. "Is there anything you need? More tea perhaps?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine," Natalie replied, dismissing him and taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I'll be right back with your check," the young man said.

Once she was finished with the meal, she sat finishing off her ice tea refill which she studied the check. The server had been very attentive, returning to refill her tea when he saw she was almost out and she wanted to make sure he had an adequate tip. With a smile she handed him the check and her credit card telling him, 'the service was very good.

"Thank you," the young man answered and quickly went to get her receipt.

The doctor scribbled down her name and the amount she was spending. Then slipping her own copy into her purse, she got to her feet and headed for the exit.

One inside the superstore she was heading for the clothing department she paused as a clearance rack of men's robes caught her attention. They were made of comfortable terry cloth and she quickly selected two, a navy blue one and the other hunter green, in Miles' size. That would give him something of his own to wear once he was out of the SICU. Maybe later she could bring him some pajamas or something so he wouldn't have to wear just what the hospital provided.

After checking through the clearance racks in the women's department, she found a couple of nice blouses and a pair of comfortable dressy black slacks which she added to her cart. That part of her shopping done, she went to get the rest of her purchases, deciding on a crossword puzzle book and one with those new popular number puzzles as well as package of mechanical pencils. A couple of magazines were added as well and her shopping was completed so Natalie headed off to pay for her purchases.

Cassie was waiting in the checkout line. Catching sight of Natalie she said, "Hello,Dr. Durant."

"Hello," Natalie said, recognizing the nurse. "I was just getting a few things for Miles."

"Today's my day off. Did Dr. Delaney take him off the vent yet?"

"He did. When I went o get lunch Miles seemed to be doing okay. I think he'll feel a lot better now that he can sit up and maybe read or do puzzles. Once he's out of the SICU I'll probably get him something else later," Natalie answered.

"Well, I need to get going. I'll be in to see him just as soon as I get on shift tomorrow," the nurse replied as she reached in her purse to pay for her own purchases.

Once Natalie had paid for her own, she planned on heading back to Norbridge and check on Miles.


	47. Chapter 46

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_That's what always happens."_**

When Natalie returned to the SICU she found Miles sleeping restlessly and a nurse was wiping his face with a damp cloth. Seeing the doctor enter she explained, "He asked for his pain meds soon after you left."

"He'll probably sleep for a couple of hours now. That's what he needs most of all right now," Natalie answered setting her bags by the chair and reaching for the cloth. "I can do this if you need to see to your other patients."

The handed it over saying, "All right. I'll be back in a little while to check on him," she said and headed for the door. "Don't hesitate to call if you need any help."

A quick glance at the monitors showed that Miles was doing as well as could be expected, considering what he'd been through. Looking down at his face, she saw the tears on his cheeks and reaching out to gently brush them away. "Hey, it's okay," she said softly, frowning at how warm he felt. _He just can't seem to break that stubborn fever._

Miles stirred slightly at her touch and then settled back down, the pain killer pulling him deeper into sleep. She reached for that sheet that had slid part of the way to t the floor and pulled it over him again. Deciding that this was a good a time as any to update Stephen, she got to her feet and quietly left the room.

Stephen was right in the middle of a heated battle of _Xtreme Space Invasion _when his phone rang. "You promised to leave it off," Jack protested. He knew all too well what happened when his father got phone calls; it usually ended with their rare time together being cut short.

"Tell you what, Buddy, I'll finish this game and then see who's calling," Stephen said. Besides I'm just about to destroy your Battle Drone."

Natalie listened as the phone went to voice mail. "Stephen, its me. You and Jack must be having a great time. Anyway I was just calling to let you know that Miles was taken off the vent earlier today and seems to be doing okay. I'll try you again later or you can call me," she said and hung up the phone. Reaching in her purse again, she retrieved the small notebook in which she often jotted down things to remember such as phone numbers. Carefully turning the notebook to the back page and found the number for Miles' father and began dialing it.

Mr. McCabe had just gotten home from his office and was in his study having a drink when the phone rang. Picking it up he said, "John McCabe here."

"Mr. McCabe, this is Natalie Durant. I'm calling to let you know about Miles."

"Dr. Durant, has something happened to Miles?" John McCabe asked quickly.

"No, no. Nothing like that. I wasn't sure if you'd heard from the hospital and I wanted you to know that Miles was taken off the ventilator earlier today. He's still getting supplemental oxygen but that's pretty much stand procedure," Natalie said reassuringly.

"That's great news to hear. So he'll be okay then?" Mr. McCabe asked.

"He's recovering anyway. As for being okay, that may take awhile. I honestly don't think it's really hit him yet what's happened to him and what he's in for," Natalie answered.

"I'll try and be back to see Miles once he's doing better. Thank you for informing me, Dr. Durant," Mr. McCabe," told her.

"I'll be heading back to Maryland early Monday but as soon as I can I'll be back to see Miles. Anyway I just thought you'd like to know how he's doing," the doctor said and hung up her phone before heading back to sit with her friend.

The game had come to a quick conclusion with Jack's Battle Drones totally annihilating Stephen's Defense Fortress. "Okay, Buddy, I need to see who was calling. You go order our pizza," Stephen told his son.

"Then you'll call Mom to get me. That's what always happens," jack grumbled as he stalked off toward the booths.

"I'll just be a minute," Stephen told his son. He knew Jack had a valid point and ever since he'd returned from Mexico, he'd been doing his damnedest to not put work ahead of the time spent with his son. Checking the caller ID, he saw it was from Natalie and quickly listened to her message. Sticking the phone back in his pocket, he wandered over to the booth. "So what did you get for us?"

"A large meat and cheese extravaganza," Jack answered.

"Sounds good to me. How about when we finish here, we go catch a movie?" Stephen suggested as he sat down across from Jack.


	48. Chapter 47

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_You really didn't have to do that."_**

It was late in the afternoon when Miles finally opened his eyes to see Natalie sitting by the bed watching him. "Hey, Sleepyhead, I was beginning to wonder when you were going to wake up, "she said cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

"Hey, Nat. Been here long?" Miles asked his voice still hoarse from the ET tube.

Natalie had noticed that the cup of ice chips had been replaced by a glass of water with a straw. Picking it up, she held it where he could take a sip. "Not too long," she replied as she watched him thirstily drinking. "Hey, take it easy. Okay. You don't want to make yourself sick."

Miles finished off the water and settled back against the pillows. "You didn't go without drinking for over a week," he pointed out.

"That's true," she conceded as she replaced the glass on the bedside table.

"So what did you do today?" Miles asked after a moment.

"Had lunch and went shopping. Then I came back here," Natalie replied.

"It must have been pretty boring just sitting here watching me sleep the younger doctor commented.

"Actually I'm just grateful that you are here so that I can watch you sleep," she admitted. "I talked to your father today. I called him to let him know that you were off the vent."

"Was he really here? Miles asked. "I thought once I heard his voice. But I wasn't sure if it was a fever dream or hallucination."

"He was, Miles. Once he knew you were doing better he left. But he was really worried about you."

Miles sighed and reached up to rub at his forehead. "I probably reminded him of my mother. She died after being involved in an accident. A drunk driver hit her car and killed her best friend. "Thanks for letting him know, Nat," he said quietly.

"Hey, when I was out shopping, I picked you up a couple things," Natalie said as she handed him the shopping bag.

"You really didn't have to do that," Miles told her as he reached in the bag and pulled out the navy blue robe. "But thanks for doing so."

"There's another one in there. And some puzzle books and pencils. I got you one of those numbers ones that are so popular these days," Natalie replied. "Want me to raise the bed so you can work on one?"

"Maybe later. Hey, could you help me with the robe. It feels a little chilly in here," Miles asked.

"It feels warm enough to me," she answered reaching out to feel his forehead.

"You don't need to check, Nat. I already know that I have a fever and I feel like crap," Miles snapped at her.

She let her hand drop and instead picked up the robe that he'd dropped on the bed. "I picked out extra large sizes just to make sure they'd go over your cast. How about I just drape this around your shoulders for now?" she asked.

"Sounds good enough. You might as well raise the bed up a little," Miles told her.

"Okay. I'll go slowly since you might feel a little lightheaded after being flat on your back for so long. Just tell me when you want me to stop," Natalie said, reaching for the control button.

"Nat, I'm really sorry I snapped at you like that. It's just that I'm tired of feeling so damned bad," the younger doctor said softly, his pale face turning a shade of red.

"Hey, I understand and I accept your apology. I know you're not really mad at me," Natalie assured him as she began slowly raising the bed.

By the time the bed was at a slightly more than 45 degree angle Miles' stomach was definitely beginning to feel queasy. Swallowing hard, he fervently hoped that the water would stay where it belonged. The last thing he wanted to add to his misery was to throw up in bed. But with no basin within reach, it looked like a distinct possibility. "Enough," he managed to say, a little breathlessly.

Natalie immediately stopped what she was doing and took one look at Miles, noting his apparent distress. Seeing no emesis basin handy, she quickly retrieved the basin from the bathroom and placed it where he could easily grab it. The draping the robe over his shoulders, she sat back down in the chair.

"Miles gave her a grateful nod as he waited for the nausea to pass.


	49. Chapter 48

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_That's the understatement of the century."_**

To Miles' relief, the nausea did finally pass. Before he drifted off into a light sleep, he made sure the basin was close at hand Justin case it might be needed. Several hours later the nausea returned waking it. This time it was accompanied by one of the worst headaches he could ever remember experiencing. With a groan, he managed to hit the call button and then attempt to lean over the basin and wait for the inevitable.

Natalie had returned to the room a few minutes earlier having grabbed a quick meal in the cafeteria. Hearing him groan, she was immediately on her feet asking, "Are you all right?"

"My head…is killing me. And I'm…gonna…"he managed to say before the nausea won and he began retching. He could feel her hands on his shoulders as he vomited up the water and some bile.

The door opened and a nurse bustled in saying, "It looks like you're not feeling very well."

"That's the understatement of the century," Miles replied, still bent over the basin.

"I'll just be okay," Natalie told the younger doctor as she stepped aside for the nurse.

"I'm going to call the doctor so you can get something for your upset stomach. Just hang on a second," the nurse said as she reached for the wall telephone.

"Call Dr.Katron or whoever else is on call. He was a complaining of an intense headache just a moment ago," Natalie spoke up.

The nurse looked over at her patient who nodded in confirmation just before he began retching again. Quickly dialing the phone said, "Dr. Lawson, Dr. McCabe is complaining of an intense headache and is vomiting. Could you order something for the nausea?"

The neurosurgeon replied, "I just got out of surgery and need to speak with a patient's family. Meanwhile give Dr. McCabe some compazine IV and I'll be in to see him as soon as I can."

"All right. I'll let him know." She hung up the phone. And moved over to her patient saying, "Dr. Lawson ordered you some compazine for the nausea."

"Nothing for the headache?" he asked lying back against the pillows. "Never mind I know the answer all ready. Giving me a strong painkiller would only mask the headache symptoms and she needs me tell her exactly what I'm experiencing."

"Exactly. I'll go get you that compazine," the nurse replied heading for the door.

"Miles, when you felt sick earlier did you have a headache?" Natalie asked as she returned to the bedside.

"A little bit. But not like this, Nat. I think that was just drinking the water too fast and then sitting up after over a week," he answered closing his eyes.

"Light bothering your eyes?" she asked.

"Yeah," Miles admitted.

The nurse returned with the anti nausea med and injected it into the IV. "This should make you feel better soon," she said picking up the basin to take into the bathroom. "Now I'll just take care of this."

"Are you going to need it?" Natalie asked.

He shook his head and replied "I don't think there's anything left in me to throw up."

"Dr. Lawson will be in to see you just as soon as she can," the nurse told him. After cleaning out the basin, she returned to her patient with a damp cloth and an emesis basin.

"Thanks," Miles told her as she placed the cloth on his forehead and the emesis basin within reach just in case.


	50. Chapter 49

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_That's easy for you to say."_**

It was twenty minutes later by the time Dr. Lawson finally arrived in the SICU to check on her patient. Entering the room she said, "I'm sorry about the delay, Dr. McCabe. But I needed to speak with a patient's family."

"That's okay," Miles replied, his voice clearly reflecting the pain he was experiencing.

"Kristen said that you're experiencing an intense headache," the doctor stated, taking note of the fact that the lights were dimmed to about less than half their brightness. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate the pain?"

"An eleven at the very least,' he replied, his eyes still closed.

"All right. I'll see what I can order for the pain. Meanwhile I have just one more question. Can you describe exactly what you're experiencing?" she asked.

"It's a throbbing pain…just on the left side of my head," he broke off gasping slightly a new spasm hit.

Natalie gave his shoulder a comforting pat as she looked up at the neurosurgeon. "He woke up nauseated and with the headache," she explained.

"Dr. McCabe, it's quite possible that you've been experiencing these headaches all along. But being given morphine to keep you comfortable while you were on the ventilator, you were most likely prevented from experiencing their full intensity," Dr. Lawson told him.

"So, now what?" Miles asked.

"I want to check your BP and then I'll order some Tylenol with codeine. It won't put you out and may not even do a whole lot at this point. But I want to run a few tests before I prescribe anything stronger," she answered.

"What kind of tests?" Miles wanted to know.

"It's just a precaution," the neurosurgeon replied taking the BP cuff and wrapping it around his right arm.

"What is it?" he asked once the cuff had deflated.

"Well, it's a little higher than I'd like it to be," Dr. Lawson answered.

"How much higher?" Natalie asked.

"Dr. Durant, could you please step out and I'll talk to you in a few moments," Dr. Lawson said, still focusing her attention on her patient.

"I'll be just outside," Natalie promised as she got to her feet.

"Please…stay,' Miles said softly.

"Just no more interruptions," the neurosurgeon added.

"No more," she said and sat back down.

"Dr. McCabe, as you're probably aware of, there can be any number of factors which can result in the increase of your BP. Most of which are not all that serious. The pain you're experiencing right now is one as is the fact your body is under a lot of stress while it heals. What I want to do is send you to get a head CT to see if we can determine what's causing the headaches."

"Okay," Miles replied.

"Meanwhile I'm going to send Kristen in with a couple of _T-3_'s for you to take and someone from transport will take you for the CT," Dr. Lawson said and gave her patient a reassuring smile. "I'll be back in shortly"

Natalie gave Miles hand a squeeze and got to her feet, knowing she'd just be in the way.

As soon as Dr. Lawson finished giving instructions to the nurse, she turned to Natalie. "I understand you need to want to know _everything_. And if he were feeling better, he'd want to know more," she said gesturing to the closed door. "But right now he is sick and in pain and he doesn't need anything to upset him."

"You think something could have been missed?" Natalie asked, trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

"It's just a precaution. His BP has been pretty much stable and it has been a week now since the accident. Dr. Katron repaired all the _visible_ damage she could see. Even if a hole as small as a pinprick continued to bleed, there would've been evidence before now. Even with the morphine masking any pain," the other doctor explained. "I did see in his medical records that he was experiencing severe headaches for a time last year."

Natalie nodded. "He got sick with bacterial meningitis in Mexico and the headaches were a result of the illness and a side effect of the antibiotic. They went away once he was off the meds," she answered. "Is it okay if I go with Miles to the CT? He's not really saying it but I know this has got to have scared him."

"Go ahead. I'll try and get him in as soon as I can," Dr. Lawson replied. Suddenly her pager went off and she quickly checked it. "I'm needed in the ER. Been on call nearly 24 hours and no end in sight."

"No rest for the weary?" Natalie asked.

"Something like that." The doctor headed back into the room to talk to her patient. "Dr. McCabe, I'm being summoned to the ER but I'll see you when I get the CT results. Try not to worry."

"That's easy for you to say," he said tiredly as he watched her hurry back out.


	51. Chapter 50

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_I-I'm not sure I could face this by myself."_**

Natalie reentered the room to wait with Miles until it was time for him to be taken for the CT. Taking her place by the bed she asked, "Felling any better?"

"A little. Thirsty," he answered.

She reached for the glass and held it so he could take a sip. "Go slowly. You don't want a repeat of last time," she cautioned.

He took a few sips and then lay back. "Well, at least that time I didn't throw up on anybody."

"Frank did forgive you. He knew you didn't do it on purpose," Natalie reminded him as she set the glass back on the table.

"One of the few times I get sick because of the turbulence and I have to be sitting next to Frank," Miles said and sighed. Suddenly he reached out to grasp her hand. "Nat, what if this turns out to be something serious?"

"Miles, remember what the doctor said. Your body is under a lot of stress right now. And you know that stress can manifest its elf in any number of physical problems. Just wait and see what the CT shows and take it from there," Natalie said softly.

Kristen soon returned to the room followed by an orderly from Transport. "Okay, Dr. McCabe, we're going to get you ready to go for the CT," she said as she began disconnecting the NG tube from the wall suction.

Natalie gave Miles' hand a squeeze and told him, "I'll be waiting outside to go with you for the CT. Dr. Lawson said it was all right."

"Glad," he said as he released her hand and watched as she headed for the door.

"Ready for your road trip?" the orderly asked once the bed was ready to be moved.

"Yeah," the patient answered.

"Want to sit up a little? Some people find it easier to stand that way that watching the ceiling," the orderly asked.

"No, I'm okay," Miles answered.

"All right. But let me know if you need to." He began pushing the bed toward the door.

Natalie quickly fell in step beside Miles as he was wheeled out of the Unit. "You okay?" she asked when she saw his face suddenly go pale.

"Yeah. But I think I'd like to sit up some," He answered.

The orderly smoothly brought the bed to a halt and raised the head of the bed to a 45 degree angle. "Is this any better?" he asked.

"It is," the younger doctor replied, focusing his gaze directly in front of him.

"Okay. I'm going to start moving you again."

When they reached the Radiology department, they were greeted by the desk clerk who quickly checked the head CT orders. "Take a number and get in line. There are at least five high priority cases in front of you," she said.

"Why the delay?" Natalie asked.

"We've got a mass casualty incident. Building collapse. All non critical cases are being put on hold," the desk clerk answered and reached for the ringing telephone. "Radiology."

"This could take awhile. I'll see if there's any room in the _holding pen_," the orderly commented, wheeling Miles toward a large doorway. Inside he found a spot near one of the walls and parked the bed there. "Someone will get you for the CT," he said as he turned to leave.

Natalie found a folding chair and set it up by the bed. "You might as well get some rest while you wait," she suggested.

"You're here and my father was here. Was there anybody else I don't remember?" Miles asked after a moment.

"Stephen was here for a couple of days but had to head back. Kate wanted him to help her select your replacement," Natalie answered.

"And when are you heading back?" Miles asked.

"Monday morning. I can catch the first commuter flight out and be back at the NIH in time to meet your _temporary_ replacement."

"Just don't like whoever any better than you like me," Miles joked.

"I won't," she replied, patting his shoulder.

"Nat, I'm just so glad you're here. I-I'm not sure I could face this by myself," Miles admitted.

"You'll get through this," Natalie replied. "Now, try and relax. Okay?" As she was speaking, she was gently rubbing his shoulder and nodded in satisfaction when she saw his eyes slowly close. "I'll help you through this."


	52. Chapter 51

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

_**Can't someone just put me out of my misery?"**_

It was over an hour later before a nurse and orderly entered the room and headed over to where Miles was. "Dr. McCabe?" the nurse asked checking the patient's ID number against that on the CT order she held.

"Yeah," Miles answered still groggy from the sleep.

"We're ready to take you for the CT scan," the nurse told him.

"Okay."

The nurse looked over at Natalie and said, "You'll have to wait in the patient lounge until we're finished with Dr. McCabe."

"All right," Natalie replied. She gave Miles an encouraging pat on the shoulder an encouraging pat and left the room. Entering the small waiting area, she found an empty seat that faced the door and sat down.

"Doing okay?" the nurse was asking the young man as they began to wheel him toward the CT scanner room.

"Yeah," Miles answered shifting slightly as he tried a more comfortable position.

"We'll get this over with as soon as possible." the nurse was saying as she and a radiology technician helped transfer the patient onto the scanner table. "Now I need you to remain as still as possible."

Miles took a deep breath and let it out nodding. "Let's just get this over with," he told her.

As soon as they had the patient ready the technician stepped away to start the scan while the nurse said, "I'll be in the other room observing you throughout thee CT procedure".

Once the scan started Miles tried to relax and ignore the noise of the machine. The nausea had decided to return although he wasn't sure if it was from the headache or nervousness. Swallowing hard he clenched his fists as he attempted to fight it down.

"Seeing the patient start to tense up she quickly opened the door and hurried over to him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Miles replied, not daring to say anymore.

"DO you need to stop the scan?" she asked taking in his very pale face and beads of perspiration on his forehead.

Miles shook his head in response.

"You sure? We can if you think you're going to vomit."

"I'm okay…Just get this…over with," Miles replied.

"All right. I'll be right back," she told him. Quickly stepping of the room, she went to grab a basin just in case it might be needed.

"It seemed like forever before the scanner finally stopped and the table withdrew. About that same time the nausea decided to gain the upper hand. _So much for making it back to his room first_ Miles thought as he attempted to roll over onto his right side.

This nurse was immediately at her patient's side helping to support his shoulders while she held the basin in front of his mouth. "I'll call and see if you doctor has any thing ordered for the nausea."

Miles just moaned in response. The painful retching was pulling at his incisions and making him hurt even more. Finally the dry heaving eased up and he sank back totally spent.

"I'll get some help to get you ready to go back to the SICU," the nurse said seeing that the attack was apparently over at least for the moment She returned a moment later followed by an orderly with the bed.

"Natalie had been watching to see when Miles was going to be taken back to his room. Seeing the bed being wheeled past the door she got to feet and hurried out frowning at how pale he looked. "What happened?"

"It's nothing to be concerned about. He's just a little sick to his stomach," the nurse answered. .

"Can't somebody just put me out of my misery?" Miles asked, the pain and frustration evident in his voice.

AS soon as they arrived at the SICU Miles was settled in for the night and a nurse administered the compazine and valium that Dr. Lawson had ordered.

Natalie saw that he was struggling to stay awake as the meds were starting to take effect. "I'm going to go ahead and take off but I'll see you in the morning," she told him.

"Okay. I'm feeling pretty wiped out anyway," he mumbled.

"Well, you've had quite an eventful day. Have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow," Natalie said. She pulled the blanket up over his shoulders and then picked up her purse and tote bag.

"Nite, Nat," he said sleepily.

"Sleep well," Natalie said softly as he let herself out of the room.


	53. Chapter 52

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_You think I can get out of here soon?"_**

Miles was awakened by a nurse coming in to start his morning routine. "Good morning, Dr. McCabe. Did you sleep well?" she asked as she began checking his vital signs.

"Okay. I guess," he replied, still trying to wake up completely.

"I have some good news. Your temp is almost back to normal," she told him, checking the thermometer readout.

"You think I can get out of here soon?" Miles wanted to know.

"You'll have to ask your doctor," she answered as she went to fill a basin with warm water. "Ready for a bed change and bath?"

"I guess so," he replied. It wasn't like he really had a choice.

A short time later Miles was lying back in the bed staring up at the ceiling when he heard the door open. Seeing both Dr. Katron and Dr. Lawson, he asked "What did the CT show?"

"Dr. McCabe, I didn't get a chance to see the CT scan until I got off at midnight. I checked to see how you were and was told you were sleeping. I didn't think you'd appreciate being woken up," Dr. Lawson explained.

"Not particularly," Miles admitted.

"Well, the CT did not show any bleeding or increased swelling as I suspected it wouldn't. Your head injury is healing with no signs of infection or other complications. However, post trauma headaches are not an uncommon occurrence. And they do sometimes manifest all the classic migraine symptoms," Dr. Katron explained.

"Is there anything that can be done?" Miles asked.

"I can prescribe some medication to take at the onset of the headaches which will lessen the severity of the symptoms. But that's about all I can do for now," Dr. Katron replied.

"Okay."

"The headaches most often diminish with time. And most migraine sufferers can function fairly normally. I see that shouldn't affect your ability to practice medicine," Dr. Lawson said encouragingly.

"I'm going to go ahead and order the meds so they'll be listed in your chart the next time you experience another headache," Katron told him.

"Whatever," Miles replied. He looked over at her. "Do you think you could make an order in my chart for a cup off coffee?"

She shook her head slightly and replied, "I'm afraid not, Dr. McCabe. Caffeine can be a contributing factor in triggering headaches."

"What about lack of caffeine?" he asked.

"Since you've been off it for over a week, I pretty much doubt it. Dr. McCabe, I'm sure you're seeing these headaches as a setback to your recovery. But they're something that can be handled," Dr. Katron told him. "Right now let's just take it one day at a time."

"Easy for you to say," Miles stated, the frustration evident in his voice.

"I need to finish rounds but I'll be back in later," the neurosurgeon told him as she and Dr. Lawson made their exit.

Miles sighed and went back to staring at the ceiling as if trying to count and memorize the holes. Now that he was off the ventilator and feeling better he was beginning to feel depressed as he started to realize just how long he was going to be hospitalized. And he still couldn't remember what had happened to put him in there.


	54. Chapter 53

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**When can I get out of here?"**_

A short time later Dr. Delaney arrived in the SICU to begin rounds. Picking up Miles' chart, he quickly studied it, making note of the latest notations. "Please get a dressing tray and meet me in Dr. McCabe's room," he told the nurse who was standing nearby.

"Yes, Doctor," she replied.

Miles was still staring at the ceiling when he heard the door open but didn't bother looking to see who it was. They'd be making their presence made soon enough.

"Good morning, Dr. McCabe. How are you feeling this morning?" the trauma surgeon asked as he approached the patient's bed.

"You're _the_ doctor. You tell me," Miles replied, suddenly feeling very tired.

"First I need to check you out and then change your dressings before I can tell you anything," Dr. Delaney told him, reaching for the stethoscope around his neck. "Do you think you can sit up a little?"

"Yeah," Miles said and carefully sat up trying not to pull at the incisions.

The doctor noticed his patient's hesitant moves and asked, "Still hurting some?"

"A little," Miles admitted.

"I'll see if I can order something for it," Delaney said as he began his examination. "Carol, could you please check his temp?"

She quickly took the reading and reported, "Temp is 99.5"

"Getting better. Okay, Dr. McCabe, I'm going to listen to your lungs now. Take a deep breath and exhale," he said and placed the stethoscope on Miles' chest.

"Well?" Miles asked as he settled back in the bed once the examination was over.

"Well, your lungs are remaining clear. I see that Respiratory assigned you Rosalie. She can be quite a motivator at times," the doctor answered. He stepped aside to let the nurse begin removing the dressings.

"I think I've seen an example of her motivation," Miles said with just the faintest smile on his face.

Dr. Delaney chuckled and replied, "I've heard a few other choice words used to describe her though. As soon as I finish with the dressings I'll see about removing the NG tube. You seem to be tolerating the water well enough so I think you can try a clear broth for lunch. How does chicken sound?"

Miles shook his head. "No chicken. Vegetarian. Natalie promised."

"It should be in your chart then. If your stomach tolerates the broth, I'm going to see about expanding the liquid diet. You need to get your strength up before I release you."

"When can I get out of here?" Miles asked after a moment.

"Out of the hospital? It'll probably be a couple of months at the earliest. I'm sure Dr. Trainor will want you to stay here until your leg heals. As for out of the SICU, let's see about the middle of the week. I'd like to see your lung function be a little better. That means doing whatever Rosalie tells you, no matter how bad it hurts," Dr. Delaney was saying as he examined the surgical sites satisfied they were healing well. "I think I can remove the stitches in the next couple of days."

"That's good," the younger man said without any enthusiasm.

"I usually get a better response than that," the trauma surgeon replied as he redressed the incisions.

"Just tired I guess," Miles said.

"I can understand that. Now, it'll be easier to remove the NG tube if you sit up," the doctor said, pulling on a fresh pair of gloves and then carefully began to withdraw the flexible tubing. "There maybe a little bleeding as it comes out but nothing to worry about."

"Once the tube was free Miles felt a damp cloth being wiped over his face cleaning off the trickles of blood from where the tube had rubbed a raw place in his nostril. "Now maybe you can remove the cathether," he said.

"We'll see about that later. Meanwhile, Dr. McCabe, I'll be in to see you before I leave for the night," Dr. Delaney said as he began gathering up his equipment.

Miles nodded and settled back in the bed to wait for Rosalie.


	55. Chapter 54

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**Is it that obvious?"**_

Leaving the hospital that night, Natalie had decided that she'd better get her laundry done and run any errands before heading to Norbridge to spend the rest of the day with Miles So when the alarm clock went off, she was quickly up and ready to get underway. A fast stop at a drive through for coffee and a breakfast croissant and she soon arrived at the launder mat which she couldn't help but notice as it bore the rather unusual name of _The Lone Sock_. And it was also quite close to the discount store.

Although it was fairly early on a Sunday morning there were already quite a few people there. Plastic bag of clothes and purse in hand, the doctor immediately went in search of a couple of spare machines.

A young man was just putting his wet clothes into a cart. Giving the woman a smile, he said, "I'm just about finished here."

"I can wait," Natalie replied.

A word of warning, the soap dispenser usually doesn't work so most folks bring their own. You're welcome to use mine if you don't mind a store brand," he offered.

"Thanks," she replied

"I'm Kyle Davison," he introduced himself as he turned to head for the nearby row of dryers.

"Dr. Natalie Durant." She quickly separated her clothes into the machines and added the detergent. Once the machines were going, she sank down into one of the plastic chairs and wearily leaned her head back against the wall.

Once Kyle had his clothes in the dryer, he went over to the soda machine and got a couple of Cokes. Carrying one over to Natalie, he said, "Here you are. It looks like you could use some caffeine."

"Actually I do have some coffee in the car," she said as she took the can and opened it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Besides the caffeine it looked like you needed someone to talk to," he replied, taking a sip of his own Coke.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"For someone who has a degree in counseling, it is," he replied reaching into his pocket for his wallet and withdrawing a business card. "Actually I'm the pastor at the Norbridge Baptist Church. The only reason I'm here this morning is that I ran out of clean clothes for church and I doubt my congregation would appreciate me showing up in gym shorts and a T-shirt. Although I could always say that I'm preaching on 2Timothy 4:7, "I have finished the race. Then my attire would be quite appropriate." He handed her the card.

Natalie took the card and looked at it. "It probably would be," she commented and started to hand the card back.

"Go ahead and keep it. You never know when you might need someone to talk to," the young man said.

"All right," she said and slipped it into her purse.

"I volunteer nights at Norbridge Trauma Center as a chaplain and I think I saw you there. Wednesday night I was up in one of the Intensive Care Units giving comfort to a family in my congregation and I saw you sitting there. You looked so worried and alone and I was going to speak with you but never got a chance," Kyle said quietly. "Were you there because of someone special in your life?"

"I guess you could say that. Miles is a colleague and a friend of mine. But he's also like a younger brother at times," Natalie said softly her head bowed.

"May I ask how he's doing?" the minister .asked after a moment.

She looked up and replied, "He's doing a lot better than he was on Wednesday."

"I am glad to hear that. And I will certainly be adding him to my prayer list. And you also," he said and got to his feet. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to check on my clothes." Taking the detergent with him, he headed for the dryers.

Natalie slowly sipped her soda as she waited for the washers to quit. Once they did, she quickly located a dryer and loaded it. As soon as she was done with her laundry she planned to pick up a few things at the discount store before heading for the hospital.

Arriving at the discount store a display of personal CD players caught her attention. Putting on in her cart, she headed for the electronics department to pick out some relaxing music CDS and a large package of batteries. That was give Miles something to listen to once he was moved out of the SICU and not disturb and roommate he happened to have. After selecting a carryall for her additional purchases and a few other things, she headed off to pay and then head for Norbridge.


	56. Chapter 55

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_Miles, nobody ever dies of boredom."_**

Miles was trying and failing to get interested in one of the magazines that Natalie had brought him. Hearing the door opened he expected it to be Rosalie the Motivator ready to put him through his paces. Seeing who his visitor was he immediately smiled and greeted her, "Hey, Nat."

"Hey, Miles," she replied settling herself into the chair and placing her purse and tote bag on the floor. "You're looking better."

"Yeah. Got rid of the NG tube. I guess its time to start feeding me," the younger doctor replied.

"Well, you are starting to look a little skinny. What's on the menu for today?" Natalie asked.

"Some type of clear broth and if I'm really lucky I may even get half congealed jello for dessert," Miles joked.

"Did the doctor say what was causing your headaches?" she asked changing the subject.

"She's pretty well convinced that they're just an after effect of the head injury. She prescribed some type of migraine meds to take at the onset of symptoms," he replied.

"Miles, listen to me. As serious as your head injury was, you're probably lucky that the only lingering effects are slight memory loss and post traumatic headaches. And both aren't always permanent," Natalie pointed out.

"I know. I keep telling myself that," he said and sighed.

She stood up and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Miles, just concentrate on getting better. I miss my friend," she said softly.

"Yes, _Mom_," he replied with a faint smile.

She smiled and sank back down in the chair. "You know I think this chair is actually starting to feel almost comfortable."

"Then there must be something seriously wrong with the chair," he joked. "I won't say a word or they're liable to replace it."

"Next time I come visit, I want to see you in a different room," Natalie told him.

"Yeah. And with my luck I'll be stuck with the roommate from Hell," he answered. "Hey, I wonder what they did with my stuff."

"The police probably have it. I'll see what Eva or Frank can find out. Did you have your computer?"

"No. I left it at home or it would be something more that I'd have to try and replace. I just had my clothes and a few other things including my camera and some CDs. Nothing really valuable," Miles answered.

"That's good," she commented."

"Hey, Nat, can you do me a very big favor?" he asked after a moment.

"Sure. What is it you need me to do?" she replied.

"Take a note to my land lord. I need to let him know what happened to me and that I'm afraid I'm gonna be a little late with the rent," the young man told her.

"No problem," Natalie answered. She was already reaching into her purse for a pen and notepad. And handed them over.

"I want him to let you in my apartment so you can bring me a few things," he continued as he began writing.

"What things, Miles?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just my computer and a few journals."

"Miles, you are supposed to be resting and not working," Natalie pointed out.

"Nat, if I don't have something to do I'll die of boredom," he declared turning to look at her with a puppy dog look in his brown eyes.

"Miles, nobody ever dies of boredom. But I will ask your doctors. It'll be up to them to decide what all you can have."

"All right," he said as he finished the note. "But tell them that I really, really need it."

"I'll do my best," Natalie promised as she took the note and placed it in her purse.

"Thanks for doing this, Nat," Miles told her as he absently rubbed his stomach.

The doctor watched him for a minute before asking, "What's wrong? Does your stomach hurt?"

"It's nothing that a good meal won't cure," he replied. That much was true; food did help for a time.

"Hospital food? Now that is an impossibility," Natalie joked.

"You know what I'd like right now? A large stuffed crust veggie special with lots of cheese from Frazolli's. And an ice cold bottle of beer," Miles said thoughtfully.

"I'm afraid you'll have to stick with your mystery broth and jello for now. I'll see about bringing you a pizza at a later date. But no beer. I'm afraid I'd get my visiting privileges permanently revoked if I brought you any alcohol." she told him.

"Right. No alcohol. Hell, I'm not even allowed a damn cup of coffee," he said, sounding very unhappy.

"That strict?" she asked.

"Yeah. The doctor said caffeine could be a factor in triggering the headaches."

"Then she's probably right, Miles," Natalie told him.

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Rosalie with her equipment. "Ready for your treatment, Dr. McCabe?" she asked cheerfully

Natalie laughed as she saw Miles roll his eyes as he resigned himself to his fate. "Well, I'll just leave you two alone while I'm down in the cafeteria getting a bite to eat," she said picking up her purse and tote bag.

"This is going to take about half an hour. Or longer depending on how well Dr. McCabe decides to cooperate," the respiratory therapist said as she began setting up her equipment.


	57. Chapter 56

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_And which category do you think I fall into?"_**

As soon as the door closed, Rosalie was asking, "Have you been using the spirometer?"

"A few times. Not very much," Miles admitted.

She gave him a disapproving look. "And why not?"

"Because I didn't feel well! That's why!" he snapped at her.

"I see. But it's important that you do use it. You need to improve your respiratory function and make sure your lungs stay clear. You don't want to get sick again, do you?"

Miles shook his head. He was still recovering from his bout with pneumonia and getting sick again would only prolong his stay in the SICU and probably put him back on the ventilator. Both of which he earnestly wanted to avoid.

"Dr. McCabe, I want you to take a deep a breath as you can and then exhale," Rosalie instructed.

Miles could feel the pressure on his ribs as he took as big a breath as possible and he quickly exhaled. "That hurt," he stated.

"I told you it was going to hurt. But no pain is no gain. Now do it again," she replied.

Ten minutes later Miles felt that he'd had all he could take and his side was definitely hurting. "You ever try doing this with broken ribs?" he wanted to know.

"As a matter of fact I have so I know what you're experiencing," Rosalie informed him.

"What happened?" Miles asked.

She took a breath and let it out, folding her arms as she stared at him. "I was fifteen and an older friend and I were driving home after attending a New Year's Eve party. A man who'd had too much to drink hit us head on. Luke—my friend—was killed instantly. And I suffered serious injuries. Spent over a month in the hospital recovering," she said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"What do I need to do now?" Miles asked.

She was still regarding him intently as she replied, "Even though your lungs still sound clear, I want you to see if you can cough up anything left in them."

Miles nodded knowing that it could really hurt. After a couple of minutes he suddenly put a hand over his mouth as the coughing turned to gagging. Rosalie quickly placed a basin in his lap. She supported his shoulders as he brought up a little mucus and bile before beginning to dry heave.

Once the painful spasms eased he sank back in the bed exhausted. "Good thing I haven't had lunch," he gasped.

"That's why I schedule these sessions before meals. Just in case something like that happens. Now I have one more thing for you to do, Dr. McCabe. I promise that it won't be painful.

"Good," Miles replied trying to sound not too relieved.

"I'm going to administer some medication that will open up your bronchial passages and allow more oxygen to enter your lungs," she said as she readied her equipment and placed a mask over his face. "Now just breathe in and relax."

The young man let the aerosolized mist go deep in his lungs, opening up the air passages. It was a sensation that was similar to the ventilator which at times he'd had to remind himself not to fight.

After twenty minutes Rosalie removed the mask and replaced it on her equipment. "That's all for now, Dr. McCabe," the respiratory therapist said as she turned to face him.

"Miles sat up slowly and rubbed a hand across his forehead. "Am I going to have to go through this twice a day?"

"Well I'll decide in the morning when I evaluate your progress. However, I do want to talk with you for a couple of minutes," she said as she moved over to the bed. "I try to find out a little about who I'm going to be working with. It helps me to understand the person better."

"What did you find out about me?" Miles asked.

"Let me see. I know you were injured in an accident that you didn't cause. You're not from around here. You're also listed as _Dr. _McCabe so I assume you're a medical doctor although that's an educated guess," she answered.

"You're right on that fact. I work for the NIH. At least I did…" He let his voice trail off.

"Listen to me for a moment. I know your ability to practice medicine has been taken away at least temporarily. You just need to take this one day at a time and do your best. I've worked with enough patients that I know which ones will do everything within their power to get better and eventually leave the hospital. And then there are the ones who just give up no matter how much I work with them," Rosalie said.

"And which category do you think I fall into?" Miles finally asked.

"I'm placing you in the get better category. I do know you had a rough time yesterday. But try and use the spirometer some. I'll be back at 3:30 to see if you've worked on it some," Rosalie said as she prepared to leave.

Miles lay back and closed his eyes. He felt he'd just been through a tough workout and would be content to just do nothing the rest of the day.


	58. Chapter 57

**_W_ell RL kinda got in the way but here it is; a new chapter at last. Thanks for patiently wating.**

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**I have to do this, Nat."**_

When Natalie returned she found Miles lying with his hand pressed tightly against his right side, his face pale. Dropping her belongings in the chair, she moved to his side asking, "Are you all right?"

He nodded and after a minute replied. "Yeah. I just had a session with _Rosalie the Motivator_ is all. Didn't realize how hard deep breathing was gonna make my ribs hurt."

"Do you need anything for the pain?" the older doctor inquired.

Miles shook his head. "No, I'm okay. It's starting to ease up anyway. Besides I hate to bother anybody. But if it'll make you happy I'll ask for something when they bring in my lunch."

She reached out and gently rubbed his shoulder. "It's not about making me happy," she said quietly.

He gave her a weak smile and shifted his position in the bed. "Next time I'll know just how bad its gonna hurt. I have to do this, Nat. I want to get out of here so I can eventually go home. "Hey, could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Natalie asked.

"Raise the bed up so I can sit up and eat," Miles told her.

"No problem. Let me know if I'm going too fast." She moved to the foot of the bed.

Miles had just got settled into a seated position when the door opened and a young woman entered carrying a covered tray. "Dr. McCabe?" she asked, checking to make sure she had the right room.

"That's me," Miles answered.

Setting the tray on the table, she removed the cover and said, "Enjoy your lunch. I'll be back in half an hour to collect the tray."

Peering at the contents, Miles was relieved to see that the jello appeared to a reddish color although he wasn't sure which flavor. A bowl of some clear broth and a carton of apple juice completed the meal. "Okay," he told her.

She opened the apple juice a sticking a bent straw in it. "Do you need anything else before I leave?"

"No. I'm fine," the young man assured her. He reached for the spoon.

"All right then," she said, taking the lid and heading for the door.

Natalie picked up the napkin and tied it around Miles' neck as she asked, "Do you need any help?"

"No I can at least feed myself," he snapped at her, awkwardly trying to spoon up some broth.

"Do you want me to let you eat lunch in peace?" Natalie calmly asked, not letting herself react to his sudden change in mood.

"No. Stay. I'm really sorry, Nat," Miles swiftly apologized. He sipped the broth finding it to be somewhat lacking in taste and quickly followed it with the apple juice which at least tasted like apples. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"Apology accepted," Natalie told him as she sat down in the chair.

Miles managed to finish off at least half of the small bowl of broth before his stomach started to protest that it'd had enough. Starting on the jello, he said, "I think I'd like to take a nap as soon as I finish lunch. You can stick around or go finish packing if you want."

"I'll stay around for awhile. Check and see what is okay to bring you," Natalie decided.

Miles finished of the jello and pushed the table aside. As soon as Natalie had lowered the bed to a slight incline, he lay back against the pillows and closed his eyes soon drifting off to sleep.


	59. Chapter 58

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_Well, I really can't do much more than sleep."_**

When Miles awakened, he was relieved to find that them meal was apparently deciding to stay where it belonged. Although there was the familiar dull ache in his stomach, he didn't feel the least bit nauseated. Looking over to where Natalie sat reading her book, he asked, "What time is it?"

She quickly consulted the wall clock and replied, "6:15. You really must have been tired."

He shrugged his shoulders saying, "Well, I can't really do much more than sleep."

"Anyway, while you were napped, I talked with Dr.Trainor—your orthopedic surgeon. He said I could probably bring you your computer and whatever else you wanted after you were in your room."

"Good. That'll give me something to do since I'm obviously gonna be here for a long time," Miles said and sighed.

Natalie reached over to touch his hand. "Miles, you just concentrate and getting better so you can get out of here. Okay?" she said softly and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Okay," he repeated and attempted to push himself to a seated position. "Could you raise the bed up a little for me please?"

"Of course," Natalie replied and quickly did as he requested. "Someone should be bringing you your supper soon."

"I can hardly wait," Miles replied with a distinct lack of enthusiasm."

"Hey, if you can finish everything they give you, I promise that when I come see you again I'll make sure you get a veggie cheese pizza. IT probably won't be Frazolli's but I'm sure I can I can find something just as good right here in Boston," Natalie told him.

"Promise?" Miles asked her.

She laughed and replied, "Promise."

"Hey, when are you planning on taking off tonight?" he asked after a minute.

"I thought I'd wait until you were settled in for the night and then leave. I can grab a drive thru meal on the way back to the hotel," she answered.

"You know I wish you didn't have to leave, Nat. And I'm glad you've been here this past week," Miles said quietly.

Natalie quickly blinked back the tears that were forming. "I couldn't let you be here all alone. I only wish we'd known where you were sooner."

"It doesn't matter. All that counts is that you're here now," Miles told her. He reached a hand to absently rub at his forehead.

Natalie saw him do that and asked, "Headache?" concern in her voice.

"He waved it off and replied, "Just a slight one. Nothing to be concerned about. I don't feel sick or anything."

"I'm glad about that," she said.

The door opened and a nurse entered with a tray her hands. "All ready for your meal, Dr. McCabe?" she asked cheerfully as she set it on the table and then went to raise the bed a little more.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Miles replied as the lid was lifted. As he suspected it was more of the same.

"Do you need any help eating?" she asked as she opened up the carton of apple juice and stuck a straw in it.

"No. I can manage by myself," he hastily assured her.

"Okay. I'll leave you to it then. Just give a buzz if you need any help," the nurse said and turned to head for the door.

"At least I can still feed myself," Miles was muttering as he spooned up the broth.

"Hey, she was just trying to be helpful," Natalie said. She watched him make an expression of distaste as he swallowed the broth. "Remember what I promised."

"I swear this is even more tasteless than at lunch," Miles stated between spoonfuls but he managed to finish off the whole bowl. "You'd better not forget." He grabbed the apple juice and took a long sip.

"Ready for your jello?" Natalie asked.

"Sure. Why not? Always room for jello, right?" he said as he reached for the dessert.

"Look, if you don't think you can finish it off its okay. You'll still get your pizza. I don't want you to make yourself sick trying to please me," Natalie told him.

"No, I'm okay. I just had to get past the taste is all," Miles assured her as he began to eat the cherry jello.

"If you're certain," she replied.

As soon as Miles was finished with his meal," he pushed aside the table and leaned back in the bed. "Have you any idea who Dr. Ewing found to replace me?" he asked.

"I'll let you know when I find out. I'm not sure who all the temporary doctors are," Natalie answered.

"By the time I'm able to return, I'll probably be one of the temporaries," Miles said tiredly.

"Hey, don't even talk like that," Natalie admonished him.

"He shook his head and replied, "You might as well face it, Nat. I have no damned idea when I'll be able to return to the team. It's only logical that my replacement will want the position since Connor's one of the best leaders the NIH has. I was just lucky I got a permanent position so quickly. Hell, Connor didn't even like me in the beginning."

"It wasn't that he didn't like you; you both just had to get used to each other," Natalie reminded the younger doctor.

"It sure took long enough," Miles commented looking over at her. "Hey, could you please hand me one of the puzzle books?"

Natalie got up and handed him one and a couple of pencils. "Anything else you need?" she asked.

"Yeah. Do you think you could get me some ginger ale?' he requested.

"Feeling sick?" Natalie asked.

"Nope. I'd just like something besides water tonight. I can still taste that broth," he told her.

The door opened as the nurse entered to retrieve the tray. "Good job, Dr. McCabe," she said once she saw he'd finished everything.

"Do you think I can get some ginger ale?" Miles asked her.

"I don't see why not," the nurse replied as she picked up the tray.

"Thank you," he said and settled back to work on a puzzle.


	60. Chapter 59

**_DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS_**

"_**How's my favorite patient doing tonight?"**_

Miles was still sipping the ginger ale when Cassie entered. She gave him a smile and asked, "How's my favorite patient doing tonight?"

"I'm doing a lot better," Miles replied.

"I can see that. Ready for a clean gown and bed change?" she asked, setting the linens on the foot of the bed.

"I guess so," he answered.

Natalie took the cue and got to her feet saying, "I'll be back in a while." Picking up her purse and tote bag she headed for the door.

"I've been orienting a student nurse today so I've been busy. She'll be in to assist me in a minute," Cassie was saying as she transferred the linens to the chair and went to get a basin of warm water and a soap sponge. I'm going to check your vitals as soon as you're settled in for the night."

The door opened and a young woman slowly entered, asking, "Ms. Lindsey?"

"In here," Cassie called from the bathroom as she steeped out with the basin and a sponge and a couple of towels. "Cecelia, this is Dr. Miles McCabe. He's recovering from injuries sustained in an accident over a week ago."

"What do you want me to do?" the younger nurse asked.

"You can get Dr. McCabe's gown off so I can give him a sponge bath. Looks like he's still sweating quite a bit. Hand me the thermometer please," Cassie said as she set everything down on the table.

"I thought you were gonna wait until later," Miles reminded her.

"I was but you're feeling a little warm and I want to check it before I bathe you," the nurse explained as she took the thermometer and inserted it in his ear. When it beeped she took it out checked the readout. "100.7. Not that big of a spike but I'll make a notation in your chart to have it checked every few hours."

"Is it really necessary?" Miles asked, not liking the idea of being woken up in the night.

"I'm afraid so. We want to make sure it doesn't go any higher," Cassie replied. She began to carefully wash around the thick dressings. "Besides you'll hardly know we're in here."

"When you get finished could you bring me some aspirin?" the young man asked her.

"Your head hurt?" the nurse asked.

"Not too bad but probably enough to keep me awake," Miles admitted.

"I'll see what I can do," she promised busy with the task at hand.

Natalie was waiting outside the door when she saw Cassie exit to get the aspirin. Walking over to the nurse, she asked, "Is it okay to go back in?"

"Go right ahead. I think he's starting to get drowsy though," the other woman replied.

"He slept most of the afternoon already," Natalie stated

"His temp's up a little so that may be part of the cause. I'm going to get him something for a headache," Cassie told her.

Entering the room, Natalie found Miles lying back in the bed with his eyes closed. Approaching his side, she softly asked, "Miles?"

"Hey, Nat," he said, opening his eyes. You're leaving now?"

"I'm afraid I have to," she answered, leaning down to give him a soft kiss on the forehead. "Take care and I'll try and see you this weekend."

"Yes, _Mom_," he said and gave her a slight grin.

Natalie was shaking her head as she stepped out of the room. Catching sight of Cassie, she said, "Take good care of him for me."

The nurse smiled and replied, "Don't worry. I will." The pain meds in hand she headed back to her patient .


	61. Chapter 60

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_I can give you one right now."_**

After leaving Norbridge, Natalie made one quick stop for a drive thru meal before arriving back at the motel. Finding a spot right in front of her room, she got out grabbing the take out bag and cup and fumbling for the key as she headed for the door. With a tired sigh she stepped inside and set her meal on the table before going back out to retrieve laundry and her purchases.

Hearing her phone ringing as she approached the car she quickly fished it out of her pocket and answered it. "Dr. Durant."

"Natalie, I need you to stop by my office before we go into the meeting with Kate. There are some things that need to be discussed," Stephen told her.

"What things?" Natalie asked as she opened the car door.

"For starters I want to get an update on Miles so I can bring Kate up to speed," the team leader answered.

"I can give you one right now. He's convinced that he's at least losing his spot on the team," Natalie replied.

"We both now that his rejoining the team all depends on his recovery," Stephen reminded her.

"I know, Stephen. I think that's what Miles is afraid of. That he's going to be out long enough for his temp replacement to fill in permanently," Natalie said tiredly. "I'll give you a full report when I get to work in the morning. Right now I have packing to do and a 6:00am flight to catch."

"Get some rest, Natalie and I'll see you in the morning," Stephen told her.

"All right," the doctor said and hung up her phone. Quickly retrieving her belongings from the car, she headed back inside.

It didn't take long to get the packing finished, making sure to leave out clean clothes for the morning. After finishing her salad and sandwich, Natalie set the alarm clock for 4:30am and got ready to crawl into bed.

All too soon the alarm clock awakened her from a restless sleep. Resisting the temptation to hit the snooze button, she shut it off and sat up slowly trying to wake up. After a moment she got to her feet and grabbing her clothes, headed for the shower.

By the time Natalie was checked out of the motel and on the way to the airport, her watch said 5:10 and she hoped that the early hour would mean light traffic during the trip to the airport. The last thing she wanted to do was scrambling around trying to get the next available flight into the DC area.

Just after dropping off the rental car and arriving at the Eastern Air terminal, she was dismayed to hear the following announcement "_Eastern Air flight 424 to Baltimore delayed one hour…Eastern air flight424 to Baltimore delayed one hour_ …"

The doctor decided to take her chances with the flight leaving in an hour and just wait. After heading for the 24/7 restaurant in the main terminal to grab a quick breakfast, she found a secluded booth and pulled out her phone to call Stephen.

The other doctor had just woken up when his telephone rang and he quickly grabbed it off the charger. A check of the caller ID showed that it was Natalie calling and he answered it saying, "Hey, Natalie. What's going on?"

"MY fight got delayed an hour. I should still be able to make it in to work on time to meet with you," She said tiredly.

"You get any rest?" Stephen asked.

"I tried. I just couldn't sleep very well. Maybe I can grab a quick nap on the flight. Surely Kate won't send us out today," Natalie answered.

"You never can tell. I'll see you when you get in," Stephen said and hung up the phone.

Natalie replaced the phone in her purse and set about to have her breakfast while she waited for the flight to be called.


	62. Chapter 61

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"**_Can't you just leave me alone?"_**

Miles' night had been anything but restful. At about 3:00am he' been woken up by one of the headaches, with its accompanying nausea. Despite the meds he'd taken it seemed as though he had only just fallen asleep when the nurses came in to wake him for his morning routine.

"Good morning, Dr. McCabe," Kim Jacobs said as she approached the bed.

The young man was tired, still feeling sick and in no mood to be bothered. He was also already missing Natalie more than he wanted to admit. Without opening his eyes, he pleaded, "Can't you just leave me alone?"

Kim was apologetic as she replied, "I'm afraid not, Dr. McCabe. But if it's any consolation at all, we did leave you until the last so you could rest."

"It's not," Miles informed her. With a sigh he sat up slowly.

"I'm going to check your vitals and then we'll do our best to hurry and get you cleaned up and the bed changed. Since you were sick during the night do want any breakfast?" the nurse was saying as she wrapped the BP cuff around his arm and inflated it.

"Not really," Miles replied. Although he didn't think he was going to actually be sick, he didn't want to take any chances.

"I'll make a note of it. At least try and get down some juice or ginger ale. Dr. Delaney wants you to take in as much fluids as you can so you're not relying on the IV for hydration," the nurse explained. She finished checking the BP and noted it and the time down on her pad to record in the chart as soon as she was finished.

"Ginger ale will be okay," the patient replied.

Kim finally quickly finished checking the vital signs and said, "I do have some good news for you. Your temp has finally dropped below 99. It's 98.8. Close enough to normal."

"That's good," he replied.

"Okay, we'll get everything over with and I'll bring you some ginger ale to try and drink," Kim told him as she went to fill the basin with water.

"All right," .he said

As soon as Kim had her patient in a clean gown and bed, she went to get a can of ginger ale from the vending machines. Sticking a straw in the can she set it on the bed table. "As soon as I see you drinking this, I'll go ahead and let you rest. Although I did see Dr. Trainor heading this way," she said.

"I've meet the neurosurgeon and trauma surgeon. Is this the orthopedic surgeon?" Miles asked.

Kim smiled and replied. "Yes. And he's one of the best."

"Maybe now I'll know what they're gonna do about my leg," the young man commented and took a cautious sip of the ginger ale.

Kim patted him on the shoulder and said, "I'll be in to check on you later."

"Okay."

Meeting Dr Trainor just inside the door, she said, "He's had a bit of rough night last night."

The orthopedic surgeon nodded and replied, "I shouldn't be too long." Moving over to the bed, he introduced himself. "Good morning, Dr. McCabe, I am Dr. Mark Trainor from Orthopedics."

So, you're the doctor who's going to fix my leg?" Miles asked.

"The ideal situation would have been to do so while you were still under the anesthesia during your previous surgery. But the seriousness of your condition didn't make it a feasible option," Dr. Trainor explained. As he was talking he was moving the sheet aside to revel the left leg and began to examine the dressing on it.

Miles had set aside his ginger ale was focusing his attention on the other doctor. "So what are you planning on doing?" he asked.

The orthopedic surgeon straightened up and explained, "As soon as you're released from here, you'll be moved to the Ortho floor and then I'll have x rays and an MRI taken to determine if there's any damage to the surrounding nerve and muscle tissues. I will also know how much in alignment the bones are knitting. Then I can determine if I need to go in and reset them."

"And if you do?" miles asked.

"Then it'll probably be two months in a cast and a month or more of physical therapy for both your leg and your arm," Dr. Trainor replied.

"I'll be able to regain full use then?" Miles asked after a moment.

"Well, I can't guarantee you a hundred percent but barring any complications I'd say the odds are very high in your favor. We'll talk more about that after I see the x-ray and MRI results," the older doctor replied.

"Hope that's soon," Miles commented.

"I found out from your colleague Dr. Durant that you were in Mexico when the earthquake occurred last year. I came in right after to tend to some of the more severe orthopedic cases," Dr. Trainor said conversationally.

"A lot of people were down there. What group were you with?" Miles asked.

"No particular national or international one. Localized group called _Helping Hands—Healing Hands_. My yearly good deed and mainly how I spend my vacation time," the orthopedic surgeon replied.

"I'd rather spend my vacation doing something other than work," Miles replied. He settled back against the pillows. "If you don't mind I'd just like to rest for awhile."

"I understand, Dr. McCabe. As soon as I know when you're being released from here, I'll get the x-rays and MRI scheduled," Dr. Trainor replied.

"Be sure and let me know when," Miles said drowsily, his eyes closing.


	63. Chapter 62

_**A/N Finally got a chance to update. Sorry for the delay.**_

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**Now that certainly sounds like Miles."**_

When she arrived at the NIH, Natalie stopped at her office only long enough to leave her purse before going to see Stephen. She found him at his desk looking over a file. Quietly letting herself in, she took a seat facing the desk and waited.

After a minute the team leader closed the file and set it aside. "Looking up at Natalie, he said, "We need to meet with Kate in about twenty minutes. Want some coffee?"

"Coffee would be good. A little bit of caffeine," Natalie replied.

Stephen got up and went over to the coffee maker and selected two of the cleanest mugs. "Get any rest on the flight?" he asked as he added just the right amount of cream and sugar to her beverage.

"Not much. The passengers included a young family with a crying baby and fussy toddler. Poor kid just wasn't handling the flight, she got sick at least three times in half an hour," Natalie replied. "And there really wasn't any turbulence."

"That's too bad," he commented handing her the mug.

Natalie took a sip of the coffee and said, "Miles has apparently begun experiencing post traumatic headaches. Since they appear to mimic a migraine, Dr. Katron has prescribed sumatriptan which does appear to alleviate the symptoms. She's also restricted his caffeine intake just in case it may be a trigger."

"I bet he's not happy," Stephen remarked.

"He's not. You know that when he was admitted to the hospital here after getting back from Mexico, his nurse told me that one of the firs things he asked for was a strong cup of coffee," Natalie replied.

"Now that certainly sounds like Miles," the doctor said as he and Natalie shared a brief smile over their younger colleague's apparent addiction to the coffee bean.

"He can probably have decaf coffee or tea which just really isn't the same," she said.

"Is there anything else to add concerning Miles' condition?" Stephen asked after a moment.

"Well, yesterday they finally took out the NG tube so he is eating although I don't think he really likes what they're giving him. And he made me make sure no lime jello," Natalie replied.

"Sounds like that last case really affected him," Stephen said making notes on a piece of paper.

"It affected us all. You know how he can't stand to lose a patient, especially children. Right now I'd say he is scared and alone and facing a long recovery. That's got to be affecting his mental state," Natalie said.

"After he's recovered from the orthopedic surgery, maybe there could be a way to get him transferred to a hospital closer to here," Stephen suggested. He finished off his coffee and checked the clock. "Kate will meet us down in the _dungeon."_

"Just give me a minute to finish my coffee," Natalie replied.


	64. Chapter 63

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**I will do my best to be a valuable member of it."**_

Natalie and Stephen had been down in the briefing room about ten minutes when Kate arrived, accompanied by a blond haired doctor. Taking a seat, the NIH director said, "I'd like you to meet Dr. Maxfield J Guilier. Dr.Guilier, this is Dr. Stephen Connor, the head of the team, and Dr. Natalie Durant."

"Hello, Dr. Connor, Dr. Durant. I've heard a lot about the efficiency of your team. I will do my best to be a viable member of it," Guilier said smoothly as he sat down beside Natalie.

"Dr. Durant, could you please give us an as to Dr. McCabe's condition?" Kate asked.

Natalie took a moment to gather her thoughts before replying. "As you know, Miles is off the ventilator and doing well with his condition being upgraded from critical to stable. Although still in the SICU he is expected to be moved out to the Orthopedics floor sometimes this week. Then he will have surgery on his leg to properly set the broken bones. However, as an apparent result of the head trauma, he has begun experiencing severe headaches. Since they are similar to migraines as far as the symptoms go, he is being treated with sumatriptan which seems to be alleviating the symptoms."

"Thank you, Dr. Durant," Kate told her. "For now I have placed Dr. McCabe on indefinite medical leave. However, his position on this team and possibility with the NIH will ultimately depend on how well he recovers from his injuries."

"I think more will be known once he has the surgery and an approximation can be made as to his hospital stay," Natalie elaborated.

"Dr.Guilier graduated from the UCLA medical school in the top 10 percent of his class. He specializes in infectious diseases and emergency medicine," Kate told Stephen and Natalie.

"Why did you choose that particular combination of specialties?" Stephen asked.

"Sometimes the ER can be the first line of defense in a possible epidemic. If the staff is properly trained to recognize the symptoms they can quickly isolate the patient and take proper quarantine procedures. It's especially important in a city that has a major international airport. A few years ago a hospital in Chicago had to be evacuated and put on lockdown with the staff and patients exposed quarantined in the ER," Dr. Guilier replied.

"I remember that. The virus was identified so we didn't need to be called in," Stephen said.

"Fortunately the quarantine was enough to contain any spread of it as the hospital treated a lot of low income patients in their ER," the younger doctor continued.

"Dr. McCabe's primary duties were patient care and triage- so that's what your duties will be," Stephen stated.

"I'm willing to do whatever you assign me," Dr. Guilier assured him.

"Are we interrupting?" Eva asked as the door slid open to admit her and Frank.

"No. Come on in and meet Dr. Maxfield J Guilier. He'll be filling in while Dr. McCabe is out on medical leave," Kate answered. "Dr. Guilier, this is Ms. Eva Rossi, the press liaison and Mr. Frank Powell the toxicologist. They comprise the rest of the team."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Ms. Rossi, Mr. Powell. I am sure that we'll work very well together," the doctor said and shook hands with each.

Natalie looked at the two new arrivals and smiled. "I'll fill you in on Miles because I know that's what you're just about to ask," she told them.

"Have you suddenly taken up mind reading, Nat?" Eva asked.

"No although it might come in handy. Miles is off the ventilator and expected to soon be moved out of the SICU and then have surgery on his leg. However he has started experiencing migraine like headaches which are apparently caused by the head trauma. He's also a little cranky over being denied his caffeinated coffee," Natalie said.

"Ooh, that's not good," Frank commented.

"If I can manage it I want to try and get to Boston to visit him over the holiday weekend," Natalie said. "Hopefully by then he will have had the surgery on his leg and will know more about how long he'll be hospitalized."

"I am placing the team back on active duty effective immediately," Kate announced. "The next case that comes in and needs an immediate response, you've got it. Meanwhile you're all dismissed." She got to her feet and headed for the door.

"I've got some paperwork that I know is just begging to be looked at," Natalie said as she got to her feet and headed out after Kate.


	65. Chapter 64

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHT**_

"_**I think he's after Miles' job."**_

A moment later Natalie was joined outside the room by Eva who asked, "Did you get a good look at that guy?"

Natalie nodded and replied. "He looks like he spends all of his time at the beach instead of practicing medicine. But he has to be good or Stephen and Kate wouldn't have chosen him."

"I think he's after Miles' job," Eva told the doctor.

"Let's not go there, Eva." Natalie said tiredly. "Miles will be back sometime."

"I know. But in the meantime I plan on googling _Dr. Maxfield J Guilier,"_ Eva replied.

"I doubt he'd appreciate you snooping into his life," Natalie pointed out.

"Blame the investigative reporter part of me," Eva answered. "Hey, when you go see Miles again, want some company along for the ride?" Eva asked.

"No this time, Eva. It's not that I don't want the company but I doubt Miles will be feeling up to many visitors so soon after the surgery. I plan on just taking him some things he wants and seeing how he's doing. Probably by the next weekend he'll be happy to see your smiling face again. Especially if you bring him something good to eat. I am thinking that he should be pretty tired of hospital food by then," Natalie said with a smile.

"Hey, I'd be pretty tired of hospital food myself," the younger woman replied. "Just let me know when he can have visitors"

"I will," Natalie promised and headed onto her office, pausing to pick up the stack of mail in her inbox. Setting down at her desk, she reached into her purse and pulled out the paper with the phone number and address of Miles' landlord. Before she tackled the work on her desk, she'd see if she could set up a time to meet so she could get into the apartment. Picking up her phone she began dialing.

"Hildebrand Leasing & Real Estate," the receptionist said, answering the phone.

"Hello, is Mr. Hildebrand in?" Natalie asked.

"He is. May I ask who is calling?" the young woman asked.

"Dr. Natalie Durant. I am calling on behalf of one of his tenants, Dr. Miles McCabe," she answered.

"Just a minute and I'll switch you to his line," the receptionist said and quickly made the transfer.

"Hello, Durant. I'm Neil Hildebrand. Lorri said you were calling about Dr. McCabe," the landlord said.

"Yes, I am. He was involved in a very serious automobile accident in Boston on the 18th and has been in the hospital ever since," Natalie answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mr. Hildebrand replied.

"Dr. McCabe gave me a letter to give you and also wanted to know if you could let me in his apartment to get his computer and some other belongings to take to him. Is there any time that you could meet me at his apartment so I could get in?" Natalie asked.

"Would 6:30 tonight work?" the landlord asked.

"I think I can manage that," Natalie answered and made herself a note. Do you have a number I can call in case something comes up?"

"I think I can give you my cell number. Do you have pen and paper handy?" He asked.

"I've got that," the doctor replied.

Mr. Hildebrand quickly gave her the number and added, "If I don't answer just leave a voice mail."

"If you don't hear from me then I will be able to meet with you," Natalie replied.

"May I ask just how long Dr. McCabe is expected to be hospitalized?" The landlord inquired.

"At least two to three months," Natalie replied. She hung up the phone and went to go through her mail.


	66. Chapter 65

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**I'll let him know."**_

A little before 6:30 Natalie arrived at Miles' apartment building and parked her car. She watched as a blue SUV arrived a few minutes later and a man get out. Getting out of her own vehicle she approached him saying, "Mr. Hildebrand?"

"Yes?" he asked turning around to face the woman.

"I'm Dr. Durant. We spoke earlier," Natalie said, reaching into her purse for the note from Miles.

"Ah yes. I brought along the master key for Dr. McCabe's apartment but I need to be in there with you," the landlord said.

"I understand," Natalie replied, handing over the note. "Miles sent this along to give you."

He took it and quickly read it over frowning. "Due to the circumstances I won't charge any penalties for overdue rent. But I would like for him to contact me as soon as he can so we can work out some arrangements," he said and stuck the note in his shirt pocket.

"I'll let him know," she replied.

The landlord checked his watch and said, "I need to meet with another tenant at about 7:00 so do you'll be finished by then?" He pushed open the door and started up the two flights of stairs.

"That'll give me plenty of time," Natalie answered. As she was climbing the stairs, she realized that if Miles was having a hard time getting around once he was out of the hospital; going home to his apartment wouldn't be the ideal choice. She made a mental note to bring up the subject once he was he was closer to being released.

Pausing before a locked door, Mr. Hildebrand pulled out a key and inserted it in the lock before bending down to pick up the stack of mail on the floor in front of the door. "Here you are," he said, opening the door.

"Thank you," Natalie replied, stepping into the apartment. She reached into her purse and pulled out the list. "Just so you'll know what I'm taking."

He read it over and handed it back before walking over to the coffee table and setting the mail down on top of some medical journals. "I'll wait out here."

Natalie wandered over to the closet in search of some type of bag to put everything in. Finding a duffle bag that looked like it'd seen better days, she headed for the bathroom to locate the razor he'd had on his list. Opening up the medicine cabinet, she noticed a half empty bottle of one of the more popular and effective OTC antacids. Making another mental note, she found the razor in its case on a shelf in the linen closet and carried it over to the duffle bag. Ten minutes later she had located everything on the list and was sorting through the mail and journals for the most recent issues.

Mr. Hildebrand looked over a t her and asked, "When are you planning on seeing Dr. McCabe again?"

"This weekend if I can manage it," Natalie replied. She finished putting the journals in the duffle bag and picked up the laptop in its carry bag. "I'm all ready to leave now."

"Just let me lock up here and I'll give you a hand," the landlord offered...

"Thank you," the doctor replied, handing over the duffle bag and stepping out of the apartment. Once out at her car she loaded everything in the trunk and got in. "I'll make sure to give you any messages from Miles."

Arriving home, Natalie parked and unloaded her trunk, grateful that the condo had an elevator so she didn't have to manage the several flights of stairs. It seemed that no sooner had she kicked off her shoes, put on a CD and was contemplating which of her favorite take-out places to call when her phone rang. Pulling it out, she said, "Dr. Durant."

It was Stephen calling and he said, "Nat, I know you were hoping to just take it easy tonight. But we just got a case."

She sighed and said, "I'll be there in thirty minutes." Slipping her shoes on, she picked up her purse and headed for the door.


	67. Chapter 66

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**Here's what we have so far."**_

It took Natalie slightly longer than the promised half hour to arrive at the NIH since not knowing when she'd get a chance to eat she'd made a quick side trip at a drive thru. The bag and glass still in hand, she entered the briefing room saying, "Sorry about the delay but I'd just barely gotten home when you called."

"We were just getting ready to start," Stephen told her.

Natalie quickly took a seat between Frank and Eva and asked, "What have we got?"

"A small town in Montana; Websterville, is experiencing a sudden outbreak of a severe illness. Patients are complaining of flu like symptoms; fever, headache, full respiratory involvement severe muscle pain. The progression from on set to death appears to be 4-5 days depending on the patient's condition prior. So far there are fifteen ill so far with four know fatalities," Stephen reported.

"What kind of medical facilities are there?" Dr. Guilier asked.

"It's a small hospital so I doubt it would be very much up to date. That means we may be taking a lot of what we'll need. As far as lab equipment," the team leader answered.

Eva spoke up, "According to mapworld once the plane lands in Billings, there is at least a four hour drive to our destination over some rough roads."

"Our flight leaves in an hour," Stephen told them. He handed Natalie a folder. "Here's what we have so far."

"I'll look over it on the plane," she answered and got to her feet to head for the lab.

"Have they made any progress determining the cause?' Frank was asking.

"Nothing in the report," Stephen answered.

In the lab Natalie quickly packed the microscope and everything else needed for making slides and doing tests. They were too far away from any large hospital to send the samples so everything would have to be done there. Once she was packed she went to grab her spare bag she kept for short notice trips and headed for the airport.

The rest of the team except for Dr. Guilier had already arrived. Stephen was closely supervising the equipment and supplies being loaded. Eva was enjoying a cup of coffee while Frank was talking on the phone to his wife. Natalie checked her bag and then headed over to the team leader, asking, "How much time until our flight leaves?"

"About fifteen minutes if Dr. Guilier arrives on time," Stephen answered.

"I'm going to grab something to take on the plane as I never have gotten a chance to eat," Natalie replied.

"Make it quick," he told her.

She nodded and headed for the snack bar inside the terminal. At the moment it seemed all but deserted so she was able to quickly make her order. "I'll have a chicken salad sandwich on wheat bread, the fruit cups with pears and peaches and a bottle of the lemon tea," she said.

"That'll be $4.95" the cashier said after ringing up the order.

"I'll need that to go and could you throw in another fruit cup?" Natalie asked.

"That'll be an extra $1.07," the cashier replied.

Natalie handed over a ten dollar bill and waited while her purchases were bagged up along with napkins and plastic ware. Accepting her change, she headed back to the rest of the team.

Dr. Guilier finally arrived a few minutes before time for their flight to leave and they all boarded. Natalie took a seat beside Eva and handed her one of the fruit cups and a spoon. "Here, I thought you might be hungry too," she said.

The younger woman took it and replied, "I probably will be by the time we get a chance to eat."

"It's going to be pretty late by the time we get here," Frank commented once the flight had leveled off.

Natalie sat back and opened up the folder to study the brief notes on each patient and try to get an idea of the disease wanted to know as much as she could before they actually reached Websterville.


	68. Chapter 67

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**There's a bed available on the orthopedics floor."**_

Miles was trying to eat the breakfast of plain cream of wheat and apple juice he'd been served but wasn't finding it very appetizing. When he saw Dr. Delaney enter on his morning rounds, the younger man was glad for the excuse to put aside the tray.

The trauma surgeon placed the chart on the chair and said, "I see your temperature remained normal all night. Now, I want you to take as deep a breath as you can and hold it." He placed his stethoscope on his patient's chest.

Miles did as instructed finding it easier to do so without the pain from his ribs.

"Now, exhale," Dr. Delaney instructed and moved the stethoscope to the other side and had Miles repeat the process. "You left lung is a little weaker than the right but that's to be due to the fact it's still healing. Your respiratory function has improved enough that I think you can be transferred out of here tomorrow. There's a bed available on the orthopedics floor."

"No offense, Dr. Delaney, but I really hate this place," Miles said.

Dr. Delaney replaced the stethoscope around his neck and commented, "I see that Rosalie put you through the paces otherwise you wouldn't be ready to be released yet."  
"Hey, is it ethical for her to threaten a patient with bodily harm?" Miles asked.

"Depends on what she threatened to harm. I guess that's what's got you so motivated. By the way, she doesn't treat only the ICU & SICU patients," the trauma surgeon commented. "And while you are much improved I would still recommend a few more sessions with her. But that can wait until you get transferred to the orthopedics floor."

"Does that mean you won't be handling my case anymore?" Miles asked after a moment.

"Pretty much so. While you will need round the clock care, you'll no longer need to have your condition closely monitored. Your surgical sites are healing with no sign of infection and swelling. So unless any unforeseen complications arise, you'll no longer need my services," Dr. Delaney replied. "All in all you're doing pretty well considering how sick you were just a week ago."

Miles reached over to shake the other doctor's hand. "I just wanted to say "Thank you for saving my life" he told the older man

Dr. Delaney grinned and replied, "I wasn't the only one you know. Dr. Katron did her part by treating your head injury and off courses the nurses did a lot too."

"I know. I'll be thanking them later," Miles said.

"Anyway I'll be checking on you from time to time. I always try as much as I can to follow up on my patients as long as they're in the hospital here." He turned to leave. "Meanwhile I'll leave you to your breakfast."

Miles nodded and reached for the tray again.


	69. Chapter 68

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**Believe me, I don't either."**_

The next morning when Dr. Delaney came to check on his patient, he quickly finished his examination and said, "Someone from transport will be here in about an hour to take you to the Orthopedics floor."

"I was beginning to think that day would never come," Miles replied.

"Give you a change of scenery and a whole new set of nurses to get used to," the trauma surgeon commented. He picked up the chart and prepared to leave. "Now take care because I don't want to hear that you're back in here."

"Believe me, I don't either," the younger doctor answered. He settled back in the bed and waited for someone to help him gather together his few belongings.

"Ready for your_ road trip_, Dr. McCabe?" Cassie asked as she began to put the robes and the puzzle books, etc into a couple of plastic bags. Another one held the spirometer and other paraphernalia.

"What are you doing here during the day?" Miles asked.

"I always try to see my favorite patients when they leave the Unit," she said and at his slight flush quickly added, "I have a birthday party to attend tonight so I traded shifts."

"I see," he replied.

"By the way your friend Dr. Durant left a bag for you at the nurses' station and I have a letter for you. I'll go get them," Cassie said. She turned to leave the room. She returned a few minutes later with a heavy shopping bag. "The letter is down in there somewhere."

"Dr. Miles McCabe?" a dark haired young man asked, checking the patient's name against that on his transfer orders.

"That's me," Miles replied.

"I'm Eddie and I'm here to transfer you to the orthopedics floor. As soon as everything is unhooked, we'll be moving you still in your bed out as it's a little easier to make the transfer."

All Miles had left of his varied tubes were the catheter and IV both which were already attached to the bed. The monitoring equipment had been disconnected and the leads removed. It was only a few moments before Eddie was ready to start to maneuver the bed toward the door with another orderly helping to guide it and Cassie following behind with most of the shopping bags.

"Take care, Dr. McCabe," one of the nurses called out as he was being wheeled out of the SICU and down the corridor to the elevator.

Although he knew that staring up at the ceiling while on a moving gurney didn't seem to bother him very much, Miles decided to sit up in the bed and look straight ahead. Once they were aboard the elevator, he asked, "Are we going up or down?"

"Up. We're on the third floor and Ortho is on the sixth. Most of the rooms offer a nice view of the hospital grounds. There is a large sunroom if they let you out of bed in a special wheel chair," Cassie replied.

"You sound like you know a lot about it," Miles commented.

"I did spend some time assigned there before SICU," she explained. "I'll make sure the staff takes very good care of you."

"I think Natalie would except that they do," he said. "Hey, could you call and let her know I've been moved?"

"You can call her yourself. Most of the rooms have phones and all calls are charged to your hospital bill unless its local or you use a calling card," the nurse answered.

"Okay. Here you are," the orderly said, bringing the bed to a stop at the door to a room at the far end of the hall. The nurse moved ahead to hold open the door.

The room was slightly smaller than the usual hospital room. To one side facing the window was a bed already made up the privacy curtain surrounding it. But instead of the other bed, in its place was al large reclining chair, obviously for the patient if ambulatory or visitors. If not.

Maneuvering the bed over to the one in the room, Eddie locked the brakes and lowered the rail. "Do you think you can slide over on your own?" he asked the patient.

"Yeah. I think so," Miles replied."

"Let's get the catheter bag unfastened first," the nurse said, deftly unfastening it from the bed.

Reaching out with his left hand, he managed to grab onto the opposite bed rail and pull himself onto the bed, wrinkling the sheets in the process. Once he was situated, he fell back against the pillows panting. "I must really be out of shape," he muttered.

"Well, you've had very little physical exertion in the past week or so," Cassie reminded him. She easily got the sheets straightened out and pulled the sheet up over him. "I'll leave you to get some rest. If you need anything just press the call button. I need to get back to the SICU." She handed him the bag from Natalie and turned to leave.

Left alone, Miles carefully pulled out the letter. Tearing open the envelope he withdrew the single sheet of handwritten paper and began reading.

_Miles,_

_I want you to know that I wish there was a way to have prevented this accident from occurring but at least I can do what I can during your hospital stay. By now you know that I did come see you while you were so critically ill and didn't leave until I know you were expected to recover. I am not sure why I left, perhaps it was because I wasn't sure how you'd react to my being there considering the last time we saw each other. I will come to see you at a later date when I know you have recovered enough to see me. Meanwhile I have made arrangements with the hospital billing office for me to take care of whatever your insurance doesn't cover. That includes guaranteeing you a private room. Never think you need to repay me and take this as a gift, my contribution to your recovery. I know you will have enough to worry about as it is._

_Take care and get well soon._

_John McCabe_

The young man stared at the letter a few minutes before carefully folding it up and replacing it in the envelope. After awhile he reached over and picked up the cordless phone.


	70. Chapter 69

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**You know you can call me anytime you want."**_

The case in Montana was going badly for the team. So far they hadn't discovered exactly what it was they were dealing with nor an effective treatment although the antivirals seemed to slow the progression. And to add to their concern Eva was starting to show the first respiratory symptoms although she insisted it was just a summer cold since she hadn't been there long enough for the incubation period.

Natalie wearily rubbed her forehead as she reached for a slide with the blood sample from their latest patient, hoping that maybe she would find something in that. Hearing her phone ring, she picked it up noting that the call was from somewhere in Massachusetts. "Dr. Durant," she said.

"Hey, Nat," came the voice at the other end.

"Miles, it's so good to hear from you. How are you doing?" Natalie asked, her weariness momentarily forgotten.

"I finally got transferred to the Orthopedics floor today. Turns out I got a private room and a phone," Miles answered.

"That's great. You know you can call me anytime you want," Natalie answered.

""Am I interrupting anything right now?" he asked.

"Not really. I needed a break anyway. Any idea when you'll have surgery?" she asked.

"I am supposed to be scheduled for x-rays and an MRI later this week so it'll probably be a day or so after that," Miles answered.

"Everybody treating you all right?" she teased.

"I think my father is making sure of that. He left a letter explaining that he made arrangements with the hospital that he'd cover whatever my medical insurance doesn't," Miles replied. "Hey, have you got in touch with my landlord yet?"

"I gave him your message Monday evening. He said that he won't add any penalties for overdue rent although he'd like you to get in touch with him soon," she answered.

"I'll give him a call tomorrow then. I wanted to thank you for the CD player and other stuff you got me. But you don't need to be spending all your money," Miles said.

"Hey I'm good for it so don't worry. Besides I got the CD player thinking that it would be a good way to listen to music but not disturb any roommate," Natalie told him.

"Have you met who Dr. Ewing picked for my replacement?"

"Yes, I have met your _temporary_ replacement. Dr.Maxfield J Guilier from UCLA. Ever heard of him?" she asked.

"Name sounds vaguely familiar but I never met him personally," Miles answered.

"Well, he _definitely _looks like he could be from California," Natalie commented.

"Unlike me?" he asked lightly.

"You know what I mean. He looks like an extra on that TV show about lifeguards," she said in return.

"Well I'm feeling a little tired so I'll hang up. Besides I know that you have work to do," the younger doctor said.

"Feeling okay?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah. It's just been a long day. Don't worry, _Mom_. You know that I'm in good hands here," he said reassuringly.

"Sometimes I can't help but worry," she said softly.

"I promise to call you after I know the x-ray and MRI results," Miles answered. "Good night, Nat." He hung up the phone and lay back reaching for the CD player.

"Goodnight," Natalie said. Replacing her phone in her pocket, she prepared to go back to work.

Stephen had entered to get an update from Natalie and caught the end of the conversation. Seeing a smile on her face, he said, "I'll assume that the phone call was good news."

"That was Miles. He's out of the SICU and in a private room with a phone," Natalie answered.

"Did he have any idea when he'll have surgery?" Stephen asked.

"Probably in the next few days after he has x rays and an MRI to determine the extent of the damage. How's Eva?"

"Low grade fever, runny nose, sniffles. If her temp doesn't spike or she develops any more symptoms in the next twenty-four hours, I'm going to release her," Stephen replied. "You did say her blood work came back clean."

"It did. Any more patients come in while I was holed up in here?" Natalie asked.

"None since the last ones eight hours ago," the team leader replied.

"I'm going to run a few more samples and see if I can find any clue to the illness. Then I really, really need to get some sleep," Natalie told him and resumed her work


	71. Chapter 70

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**Got any good news for me?"**_

The next morning Miles was sitting up in bed listening to one of the CDs and flipping through a magazine when he saw Dr. Trainor enter his room. Quickly setting aside the magazine, the younger man shut of the CD player and pushed back the headphones in order to give the orthopedic surgeon his full attention. "Got any good news for me?" he asked.

"It depends on what you consider _good news_," Dr. Trainor replied moving to his patient's side and beginning to examine the broken leg, feeling for where the fractures were. "I went over your x-rays taken soon after your arrival and the bones of the lower leg were definitely out of alignment. The brace should have stabilized the fractures enough for the bones to not shift anymore."

"But they're beginning to heal that way?" Miles asked.

"I am going to schedule you for x-rays and an MRI tomorrow in order to determine how much the bones have knit together and to detect any nerve or muscle damage that may have occurred," the orthopedic surgeon answered.

"Tomorrow is two weeks since the accident?" Miles asked his mind a little fuzzy yet as to the passage of time.

"I believe so," Dr. Trainor replied. He carefully lifted the leg so the ankle was resting on a pillow. "You haven't been experiencing any numbness or tingling in your leg or foot?"

"None that I can tell," the younger man answered.

"Good. Now can you wiggle your toes?" the older doctor asked. He watched his patient do as instructed. "It looks like the circulation hasn't been compromised and any nerve or muscle damage is localized to the areas of the fractures."

"I take it that's that good to hear," Miles commented.

"It is. I'll check with the radiology department and see when they can schedule you in tomorrow. Then if all goes well I'll perform the surgery on Saturday," the orthopedic surgeon explained.

"The sooner you get that done then the sooner I can get of here," Miles told the older doctor.

"Well, you'll probably be here until the fractures heal and you can get about with crutches or a walker. That arm and leg are both going to be pretty weak after no activity for two months or more," Dr. Trainor pointed out. He replaced the blanket and picked up the chart to make a few notations. "I'll be in to see you in the morning. Enjoy the rest of the day."

"Okay," Miles said, reaching for the headphones as he watched the other man turn and leave. After a moment he grabbed the telephone and dialed, listening to Natalie's voice mail. "Nat, if you're coming this weekend, don't forget the computer and everything else. I'll talk to you later. Bye." He hung up the phone and lay back turning on the CD player.


	72. Chapter 71

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**You want your stuff more than you want to see me?"**_

Natalie had been busily conducting the autopsy on the latest patient who'd died. The thirty-five year old woman had appeared to be otherwise healthy before she'd quickly fallen ill. But the autopsy had revealed something quite unexpected—the woman had had an apparently undiagnosed heart defect. Initially it had been minor enough to only be detected by a cardio work-up. But the bacteria had aggressively attacked it, essentially short circuiting the immune system in the body's attempt to fight it off.

_Maybe not so unexpected,_ the doctor thought as she stripped off the gown and protective face shield. Still wearing the scrub suit, she headed for the locker room. Once she checked her voice mail she planned to carefully go over the reports of the autopsies preformed prior to the team's arrival. A quick check of her phone showed one missed call from Boston and was smiling by the time she'd played back the brief message. Deciding to give Miles a call, she punched in the number.

Miles was staring disinterestedly at the ceiling and was trying to fight of an encroaching headache. Since it didn't seem to be accompanied by the sometimes intense nausea, he decided that it was probably stress induced, most likely from worrying about what the results were going to be. When the phone rang, he quickly picked it up saying, "Doc…hello?"

Natalie had caught the slight hesitation in his voice as he quickly changed what he was going to say; whether his usual response or not. "Hello, Miles," she said brightly.

"Hey, Nat," he replied, happy to hear her voice.

"You want your stuff more than you want to see me?" she said teasingly.

"Nat, you-you know I'm always glad to see you," he responded stumbling over the words in his haste.

"I was only kidding, Miles. Now tell me what's going on with you?" she asked.

The orthopedic surgeon—Dr. Trainor or Taylor—said he's scheduled me for x-rays and an MRI on my leg," Miles answered.

"That's great news," Natalie told him.

Hey, how's the case going?" the younger doctor asked.

"Well, the patients are starting to respond favorable to antibiotic treatment," Natalie answered.

"What are you treating them with?" Miles asked.

"Chloramphenicol. They're being monitored closely for any adverse reactions. Right now I'm going to go over the earlier autopsy reports, this last autopsy showed that the bacteria aggressively attacked what would have been a relatively minor heart defect. So I want to see if the earlier ones showed any mention of a defect," she explained.

"Any idea when you'll be finished?" Miles asked after a moment.

"I think we can get this all wrapped tomorrow. Then as soon as I can I'll be heading to Boston for the weekend," Natalie answered." Any idea when you'll have the surgery?"

"Maybe Saturday depending on the results," he said and paused. "Hey, Nat, can you tell everybody I miss them?"

"Of course I can. Look I really hate to cut this short but I need to get back to work," she said.

"No rest for the weary, huh?" he asked.

"Something like that you might say. Take care, Miles, and I'll see you when I can," Natalie promised. She hung up the phone and slipped it into her lab coat pocket.

"Okay. Bye, Nat," Miles said. He hung up the phone and went back to staring at the ceiling.


	73. Chapter 72

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**Probably the anxiety."**_

Miles had been awake for sometime when a nurse arrived to check on his vitals before starting the morning routine. "Good morning, Dr. McCabe. Did you sleep well?" she asked brightly as she wrapped the BP cuff around his arm.

He recognized her as Lena, one of the day shift nurses. Pushing himself to more of a sitting position, he admitted, "Not very well."

"Well, it's perfectly understandable to be a little anxious the night before any medical procedure," the nurse assured him. She quickly checked the BP reading. "It's a little bit elevated but not enough to be concerned about."

"Probably the anxiety," Miles commented.

"Probably," she agreed. "I'm going to get this done as quickly as I can and then have someone help me get you cleaned up and the bed changed. Is there anything you need?"

"Yeah. To get out of here. But I know that's not gonna be happening anytime soon," the young man replied. "Hey, is there a way that I can get something a little more appetizing for breakfast?"

"I don't see why not. You're not on any restricted diet so I'll see if they have you tray ready," Lena answered. After she finished checking his vitals and noting down the reading, she patted him on the shoulder and headed for the door. "I'll be right back in a moment."

Miles sighed and lay back against the pillows while he waited for her to return.

Lena returned a few minutes later followed by a student nurse. "Since Dietary hadn't gotten around to getting your tray ready, they agreed to the change in menu. How does cereal, fruit and scrambled eggs sound?" she asked placing a pile of clean linen and a gown in the chair and moving it aside.

"Better than what I've been having," he answered. The past few days he'd had virtually little or no appetite and he hoped the change in menu might make him want to eat more.

The student had disappeared into the bathroom and now emerged with basin of warm water and some towels in hand. "Ready for you bath?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Miles answered. He looked from the slightly nervous student to Lena. "Let me guess, this is her first day here."

"Loren just started her rotation on this floor today," Lena answered. She turned to the student. "Please bring me a dressing tray so I can change the bandages after Dr. McCabe has his bath."

"Yes, Ms. Carter," the younger woman said and hurried out, looking somewhat relieved.

Lena was unfastening the shoulders of Miles' gown and carefully pulled it down to his waist. "I'm going to carefully remove as much as the bandages as I can," she told him.

He nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for it to be over with.

Fifteen minutes later, Loren had gathered up the last of the soiled linen and taken it to the hamper leaving the nurse and her patient alone. Lena was straightening the blanket while she spoke. "If you need anything else just signal and when your breakfast arrives I'll have it sent right in."

"Okay. Any idea when Dr. Trainor will be in?' Miles asked.

"Probably not long unless he's gotten tied up with a trauma or surgery," the nurse replied.

"Okay," the young man answered.

Lena patted his shoulder and left the room.

IT was another fifteen minutes before the aide from Dietary arrived with the breakfast tray. Miles removed the cover to see a bowl of some sort of crunchy cereal and a small dish of diced peaches and strawberries as well as a small portion of plain scrambled eggs. All of which was definitely an improvement over what he'd been given to eat. A glass of orange juice completed the breakfast. "Thank you," he told the young woman, taking a sip of the orange juice.

_Breakfast had definitely been a big mistake_ Miles decided as barely ten minutes after finishing what he could he felt suddenly very nauseated and knew there was no avoiding getting sick. Quickly hitting the call button, he swallowed back the bile as he blindly searched for a basin or bedpan; anything to vomit into in order to keep from making a mess of himself and/or the bed.

Fortunately a nurse had been passing just outside the door when she saw the signal light flash on. Quickly sticking her head in, she saw the patient's distress and grabbed a grabbed up a mall wastebasket and hurried over to the bed. Placing it in his lap, she held his shoulder and leaned him over it as he began retching.

Once it appeared that he'd vomited up everything he'd just eaten, Miles slumped back against the pillows feeling weak and shaky. "I think that's all there was in me," he told the nurse and put a hand to his forehead.

"I'll leave this here for the moment just in case," she told him and quickly moved to the bathroom, returning a moment later with a cup of water and two damp cloths. "I'll let you rinse out your mouth, okay," she said, helping to sit up. After he had completed that task, she took the cloths and placed one on the back of his neck and the other his forehead. "I'll be right back with something for the nausea."

"Could you please do something with this?" the young man asked, gesturing to the wastebasket.

The nurse quickly picked up the wastebasket and carried it to the bathroom before hurrying out. She was back a moment later with a syringe in hand. "This should make you feel better," she said as she injected the contents into the IV.

"I hope so," Miles replied as he watched her head for the bathroom to empty and clean the wastebasket.


	74. Chapter 73

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**May I ask what kept you from coming here?"**_

An hour later Dr. Trainor finally arrived; having come straight from emergency surgery. Flipping through Miles' chart, he said, "I see that you were sick earlier this morning."

"I was but I'm doing okay now. Been keeping down some water and ginger ale," the younger man answered.

"That's good. I can reschedule the x-rays and MRIs for later this afternoon or tomorrow," the orthopedic surgeon told him.

"Let's just get this over left. IT was probably just the anxiety over the results that unsettled my stomach," Miles pointed out.

"All right then. Someone from transport will be here in about half an hour to take you to Radiology and I'll make sure you're on my surgical schedule for tomorrow," Dr. Trainor told him.

"Looks like you've had a busy morning," Miles commented looking at the other doctor's rumpled scrubs and lab coat.

"Some kid on a bicycle tried to do an _Evil Kinevel_ over a storm drain but he crashed and burned instead. He's going to be okay but it'll be quite awhile before he can ride a bicycle again," Dr. Trainor replied, making a notation in the chart. "There shouldn't be any delay on the x-rays and MRI—"

"Unless a major trauma comes in," Miles interrupted. "I'm aware of Norbridge's reputation as one of the top ten trauma centers on the East Coast. As a matter of fact it on my life of possible places to do my internship/residency."

"Really? May I ask what kept you from coming here?" the orthopedic surgeon inquired.

The younger man shrugged his shoulders and replied. "The program I was going to be in got filled up too fast. So I stuck with one in the DC area. That turned out to be a good choice since I didn't have to do any relocating when I took the job with the NIH."

. "How are the ribs feeling?" Dr. Trainor asked as he began his examination.

"They hurt—a lot. Especially after the sessions with the respiratory therapist. But the pain is manageable," his patient was quick to reply.

"You'll probably be on morphine for a few days following the surgery. But we'll ease you off of it again as soon as possible I've had some patients who were paranoid that one injection or one pill would lead to addiction. When they refuse the heavy duty pain killers, they only extend the recovery from surgery longer." He finished up the examination and turned to leave. "I'm going to order something just in case the anxiety comes back."

"Okay," Miles replied. He reached for the CD player and headphones deciding to listen to the music until time to be taken for the tests.


	75. Chapter 74

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**I'm sure he'll appreciate that."**_

Natalie was standing at the nurses' station looking through the patients' charts when she saw Stephen approaching. Taking a minute to look up from her task, she asked, "Is everything all right?"

He nodded and replied, "I think that Dr. Guiller and I can handle everything from here on out. There have been no new cases in almost forty-eight hours and everybody seems to be responding to the antibiotic therapy. So if you want to, Natalie, you can head on back home today."

"I wasn't going to even to ask about heading back early," Natalie replied.

"I'll have Eva drive you to the airport and you should make it home in time to catch a flight to Boston tonight. When you see Miles, tell him we hope everything's going okay," the team leader said.

"I will and he'll really be glad you're thinking of him," Natalie answered. "Thank you." She turned to hurry off to pack.

Dr. Guiller stepped out of one of the rooms just in time to see Natalie hurrying out of the Isolation Unit. "Where's Dr. Durant going in such a hurry?" he idly inquired as she pulled off his gown.

"I told her that we had everything under control here and she was free to head back home," Stephen answered.

"Why?" Guiller demanded.

He steadily faced the younger man. "The patients are well on their way to a full recovery. Dr. Durant already did her work; determining and identifying the bug responsible for this and coming up with a treatment. All is left is the patient care and on this case, that's your department, Dr. Guiller."

"Whatever _you say_, Dr. Connor," the temporary team member replied and stalked off to get a cup of coffee.

"If you have a problem following my orders, Dr. Guiller I would suggest you decide if you really want to be a part o _any_ team," Stephen called out after him.

"Who put the bee in his britches?" Frank asked, having had to quickly step aside to avoid being run down by the obviously irritated younger man.

"I told him that I was letting Natalie head back home early so she could fly out to Boston and spend the weekend with Miles. He did not agree with my decision," Stephen answered.

Eva gonna drive her to the airport?" Frank asked after a moment.

"That's the plan," Stephen told him.

"I need to go catch Eva then and give her a bag to give to Natalie," Frank replied. "It's an Orioles' cap for Miles. Something to wear before someone gives him a Red Sox cap."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that," Stephen said and laughed.

"I was gonna give it to him myself but I'm not sure I'll make it to Boston," Frank answered as he turned to head for the exit.


	76. Chapter 75

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**I think we can still make the 1:10pm flight."**_

It didn't take Natalie long to get her belongings all packed up since she was leaving behind the lab equipment for the rest of the team to ship back. Quickly giving the motel room one last look, she grabbed her bag and stepped out locking the door behind her.

Eva was waiting outside in one of the SUVs. Watching Natalie quickly toss in her bag she said, "I think we can still make the 1:10 flight."

"Good. As soon as I get home I need to make reservations on a flight to Boston," Natalie answered as she got in and fastened her seatbelt.

"It's already done. I hope you have enough on your card because I had to charge the ticket in your name. But you're on the 7:25pm flight on Eastern Air. That should give you plenty of time to get home and pack," Eva answered.

"Is that all you put on my card?" Natalie asked teasingly.

"You mean I have to send back the shoes with the six inch heels?" Eva asked in mock dismay.

"I'll have to think about that," Natalie answered, knowing Eva was only joking about the shoes. "Thanks for getting the reservation made for me."

"No problem, Nat. It's just part of my job. When, you get on the flight don't forget that shopping bag in the back seat. Frank said it's a gift for Miles."

"I'll make sure he gets it then," Natalie promised. She reached forward to turn on the radio looking for a good station to listen to on the way.

"Hey, Nat, you make sure and tell Miles that he'd better behave and not be giving the nurses any trouble. Or I may have to see for myself," Eva said conversationally.

"I'll tell he's been warned. He'll be glad for the visitors when he feels up to it after the surgery," The other woman answered. She reached up to brush back her hair. "I swear he's beginning to give me grey hair."

"Yeah. I can see you have a couple," Eva confirmed. "By the way, Frank told me that Dr. Guiller was a little pissed about you getting to leave today."

"I'm sure Stephen set him straight as to why I could," Natalie replied. "I'm not trying to spend every weekend in Boston. Just this one as I'd like to be with Miles when he has the surgery."

"We perfectly understand, Nat. You just gotta be with your _kid_ right now," Eva replied as she skillfully navigated their way toward the main road to Billings.

Natalie blushed slightly and responded, "Well, he has called me _Mom_ a few times."

"I'm guessing you probably missed breakfast so I managed to scrounge up some coffee and breakfast burritos to eat on the road. There's some juice and cinnamon rolls if you'd prefer," Eva said, gesturing to the carryout sack on the seat beside her.

"Carbs and caffeine; just the thing right now. Thanks, Eva. You are definitely a life saver." Natalie replied as she grabbed the bag and pulled out a Styrofoam cup of coffee.

""Is that because I'm so sweet?" Eva replied. "Hand me that other cup of coffee."

The traffic had been fairly light and Eva had at times surpassed the speed limit so they arrived in Billings with plenty of time of time before the plane left. "I've got almost an hour before I need to check in," Natalie commented.

"Told you we'd make it," Eva said as she pulled into a parking spot at the airport.

"I never doubted you would," Natalie answered. "Are you heading back now?"

"I thought I'd wait around until your flight took off. Meanwhile, you wanna grab a quick lunch?" Eva suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Natalie agreed, grabbing up her purse.

"Here I'll give you a hand," Eva offered as she reached for the shopping back. That way you won't have to walk all the way back here again."

"Thanks," Natalie answered as they headed for the airport terminal.


	77. Chapter 76

A/N Now that the holidays are over I hope to get back to posting more regualarly. Thanks to all who are continuing to read.

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**I can hardly wait."**_

Miles was beginning to think that he'd been forgotten when the door finally opened to admit a nurse's aide and a young man with a gurney. "Dr. McCabe?" the aide asked, consulting the clipboard in her hand.

"Well, it's about time," the patient commented as he removed the headphones and laid them aside.

"Sorry about the delay but we've been pretty busy. I'm Jada and this is Carlos," the young woman said making quick introductions and moved the chair aside in order to lower the bedrail.

Carlos quickly wheeled the gurney over to the side of the bed and set the brakes to keep it in place. "Do you need any help?" he asked

"I think I can manage okay," Miles replied. He reached out his good arm to grasp the side rail of the gurney and carefully slid onto it.

Jada was quick to make sure the patient's gown was pulled in place and covered him with a sheet. "Do you want the head raised?" she asked.

"You might as well raise it," Miles answered since he really didn't want to take the chance of feeling nauseous on the way to Radiology.

"How high?" Jada asked as she reached for the control.

"Not much," the patient answered, leaning forward as the head was raised to a reclining position.

Arriving at their destination, Jada quickly walked over to the reception desk and presented the paperwork. "I have Dr. Miles McCabe here for an MRI and x-rays," she explained.

The receptionist quickly checked her computer. "The MRI is first on the schedule but here are about four ahead of Dr. McCabe so can you take him to the waiting area? I'll have someone let you know when they're ready for him," she said.

The aide nodded and headed back to her patient. "Dr. McCabe, there's going to be a short wait until they're ready for you. Do you need anything while you wait?"

"Could you please get me something to drink?" Miles asked.

"Sure. I'll see what there is available. Any preferences?" the young woman asked.

"Coffee," Miles replied.

""I'll see what there is," she said and started to leave. "How do you like it fixed?"

He held up a hand and aid, "I wasn't serious about the coffee. Can't have caffeine and I really don't care for decaf—somehow it's just not the same. .Besides I don't want to get both of us in trouble. I'll take ginger ale or juice if they have it."

"Okay. Be back in a minute and meanwhile Carlos will take you to the waiting area," Jada said. Heading for the refrigerator, she withdrew a can of ginger ale. Grabbing a flexible straw, she headed back to Miles. "Here you are."

"Thank you," miles replied, taking a sip of the cold beverage.

It was almost twenty minutes before the radiology tech entered to let Miles know they were ready for him. "Dr. McCabe, we'll be taking you to have the MRI first," he told the patient.

Handing the Jada the empty can, Miles said, "Well, it's about time. No offense intended it's just that I'm getting a little tired of waiting."

"I understand. It's kind of like the DMV frustration. We'll try and get finished with the MRI as quick as possible and then onto the x-rays," the tech answered.

"I can hardly wait," the young man commented with a noticeable lack of enthusiasm.

"The machine's all warmed up and ready for you," the assistant radiologist said when the patient was wheeled over to the MRI and quickly transferred to the table. "Now I need you to lie as still as possible."

"Let's just get this over with," Miles replied. He braced himself as the table began to enter the machine.

"I'll be waiting outside the room," the aide told him.

Once the scans were finished and the table withdrawn, the patient was returned to the gurney and wheeled the short distance to have the x-rays taken. As Miles was being transferred to the table, his left leg accidentally dropped and hit the table with enough of an impact to cause a sharp pain. He groaned as he eased himself down into a supine position.

The X-ray technician was briskly getting the machine in place to shoot the films and didn't notice the patient's discomfort. "Lets get the leg film taken care of first," he said.

By the time the x-rays were finished with, Miles was more than ready to get back to his room; his head was pounding and he was beginning to feel very nauseated. Reaching out to grasp Jada's arm, he swallowed and managed to say "head hurts…Gonna be...sick.."

The young woman was quick to turn his head to one side and hold a basin in place as the young man retched. "We'll get you into bed as quick as we can and give you your headache meds," she promised.

"God, I really, really hate this," Miles moaned as he eased himself onto his back again. He looked up at Jada. "Guess I shouldn't have had that ginger ale."

"Carlos is going to raise the head so you can sit up a little," the aide said as she stepped away from the gurney and over to a wall phone quickly dialing the orthopedics floor.

"Orthopedics," the nurse on duty said after picking up the phone.

"Could you please get Dr. McCabe's meds ready for when he arrives? He's currently experiencing a severe headache accompanied by nausea and vomiting," Jada reported. "He's on his way back now."

"We'll be ready," the nurse replied.

Jada hung up the phone and said, "They'll be ready for you, Dr. McCabe. Right now just try and relax."

"Easy for…you…to...say," he replied, clutching the basin with his right hand as he lay back, eyes closed.

"Let's go," the aide said as the gurney was quickly wheeled toward the elevator.

Once in his room Miles was quickly transferred from the gurney to the bed where he slumped back against the pillows, eyes tightly shut. Syringe in hand, the nurse stepped close to bed and injected the migraine meds into the IV. "Okay, Dr. McCabe, the meds should start to make you feel better. Meanwhile I'm giving you some compazine to help with the nausea," she said soothingly.

"Anything to put me out of misery?" Miles asked without opening his eyes.

"We're doing our best," the nurse replied as she injected the anti-nausea med. Stepping away from the bed she moved to the bathroom to retrieve a damp cloth.


	78. Chapter 77

_Hopefully some of you are still hanging in reading this. When I get a chance I'll try and get a few updates up soon. I am stil working on the story. Thanks to all who read and reviwed so far._

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**Better, now that you're here."**_

The flight back east had arrived almost half an hour ahead of schedule so Natalie had plenty of time to get home and repack. Making sure the laptop was among her carry on luggage she headed for the airport to board her commuter flight.

The flight into Boston had made good time and once it landed Natalie quickly claimed her baggage and went to rent a car to head for the trauma center.

Arriving at Norbridge Natalie parked her car and got out with purse and tote bag, leaving everything else locked in the trunk. Entering the building, she walked over to the reception desk and asked, "Could you please tell me how to get to the Orthopedics floor?"

"Just take the elevator to the sixth floor and they should be able to direct you the rest of the way," the young woman replied.

"Thank you," Natalie answered and headed for the elevator.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Natalie Durant and I'm here to see Dr. Miles McCabe," the young woman introduced herself.

"I have you on the list of visitors from the SICU. Since he has a private room, we don't enforce visitor rules so strongly and leave it up to the patient and doctor's discretion. But that's only as long as the visitors be have," the nurse on duty answered

"Is Dr. McCabe still awake?" Natalie asked.

The desk nurse motioned to another one with a can in her hand. "Vera, do you know if Dr. McCabe still awake yet?" she asked.

"He is but he's been having a bit of a sick stomach though," the nurse replied.

"Nothing to worry about?" Natalie quickly inquired.

"No. Dr. Trainor thinks its most likely pre surgical jitters. I've seen it happen a lot. In fact I was just about to bring him the ginger ale he asked for," the nurse was quick to assure Natalie.

"So he's scheduled for surgery tomorrow then?" Natalie asked. "I can take Miles the ginger ale and make sure he gets to sleep."

"All right but if the nausea continues, the doctor left orders for some meds," Vera answered, handing the ginger ale and a straw to Natalie. "It's room 614—almost to the end of the hall."

"Thank you," Natalie replied. She followed the room numbers until she found the one she wanted and lightly knocked on the door. "Miles?"

"Come on in, Nat," he called out in response.

Natalie quickly entered and moved over to the bed, pausing a moment to take notice of his appearance. The dressing was gone from his head and she could visible see the scars through the fuzz of dark brown hair. "You're looking a lot better, Miles," she commented, placing the can on the table and setting aside her purse and tote bag. Then holding out her arms she leaned over to give him a hug.

"Careful, Nat," Miles cautioned, reaching up with his right arm.

Being careful of the broken ribs, Natalie wrapped her arms about him in a somewhat awkward hug. "How are you feeling?" she asked when she finally broke the embrace.

Miles settled back against the pillows with a weary sigh. "Better—now that you're here," he replied. "Hey, did you bring my stuff?"

She laughed lightly and replied, "It's locked up in the car until I find out when you can have it since you'll probably not be up to doing much for a few days following surgery. I did however take the time to find out if you have wifi access. Otherwise all you can do is play solitaire or any other games."

"And do I have access?" the young man asked.

"You do fortunately. Meanwhile Frank sent you a present," Natalie answered reaching into her tote bag and with drawing a paper sack which she handed to Miles.

"Gee, I wonder what it could be," the younger doctor replied, reaching into the sack and removing the baseball cap.

"Frank said he didn't want you to be stuck with a Red Sox cap to wear," Natalie explained.

"Tell Frank "Thanks" for me," Miles told her. He slipped the hat onto his head. "Hey, Nat, do you have a mirror?"

"I think so. Let me check," Natalie answered reaching into her purse and withdrawing a small folding mirror. "Will this do?"

"Yeah," Miles answered taking the mirror and holding it where he could see his reflection. The baseball cap was just the right size and covered the scars and most of the dark fuzz. He her back thee mirror. "Thanks, Nat."

She picked up the beverage and opened it to stick the straw in. "The nurse said that you've been having abit of the sick stomach."

"I had one of those damned headaches earlier and haven't been able to keep anything down since," Miles admitted reaching for the ginger ale.

"You think you can keep this down," Natalie asked as she handed it over.

"I think so. Stomach's beginning to settle," the young man answered and took a cautious sip.

"I heard you're scheduled for surgery tomorrow so it could just be the pre surgical jitters," she offered.

"Yeah. Could be," Miles agreed sipping the ginger ale. "I keep hoping the surgery goes okay and I can finally start to get my life back."

"You will," Natalie said encouragingly and patted his shoulder. She watched him finish off the ginger ale, ready to grab a basin if he suddenly was sick. "How are you feeling?"

Miles set the can down on the table and replied, "Okay. Don't seem to feel nauseas right now anyway."

" Now why don't you try and get some rest?" Natalie suggested. I can stay here until you fall asleep if you'd like me to."

I'd like that," he replied reaching to remove the cap.

"Do you need a nurse in to help you get settled for the night? I can leave and go call the motel."

"That's okay. I'm just gonna lay back and close my eyes. But could you turn the lights down really low for me?"

"Sure, Miles," Natalie replied. She moved to the control and dimmed the lights until there was only a faint illumination surrounding the bed. "That okay?"

He briefly opened his eyes and replied. "That's fine."

"Sleep well, Miles," Natalie said softly and sat gently stroking his hand watching as his breathing evened out into sleep.


	79. Chapter 78

_**DARK DAYS AND DARKER NIGHTS**_

"_**Are you worried about tomorrow?"**_

As soon as Natalie noticed that Miles had fallen asleep, she quietly got to her feet and left the room. Taking a few steps away she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, quickly dialing the motel's phone number.

"_The Recovery Rooms._ How may I help you?" the desk clerk answered.

"I'd like a single room for the Labor Day weekend," Natalie answered.

"I'm sorry but we're all booked up. It's the Labor Day weekend you know," the clerk replied.

"Are you sure you don't have a room available?" Natalie asked.

"I'm sure. You could always try another motel," the clerk replied.

"Thank you anyway," Natalie said and hung up her phone. Being unfamiliar with Boston she didn't really know of any other places to stay. Slipping the phone back in her pocket she decided to go see if anyone had a phone book she could borrow.

"How can I help you?" the clerk asked looking up at Natalie.

"I was wondering if I could borrow a phone book. I need to find a place to stay at tonight," Natalie answered.

"You can sleep on the recliner if you want. They actually make pretty comfortable beds," the nurse answered.

"I know. I've slept on them a few times before," Natalie answered.

"I'll have someone get you a pillow and blanket," the nurse replied.

"Thank you," Natalie answered.

The clerk signaled a passing aide and said, "Lori, could you get a set of linen and make up the chair in Dr. McCabe's room?"

"Be very quiet when you do because he's already asleep," Natalie added.

"I can be quiet as a mouse," The aide replied and went to get the set of linen. Inside the room it didn't take her but several minutes in the dim light to get the chair reclined back and the bed made up. Giving Natalie the thumbs up sign she headed for the door.

Setting her purse and tote bag beside the chair, Natalie quietly lay down pulling the blanket up over her, being very careful not to awaken Miles and it was long before she was asleep herself, albeit somewhat restlessly.

The young woman at first thought she was dreaming when she heard the sound of soft crying. Then she heard it again and quickly sat up pushing aside the light blanket. Silently getting to her feet, she made her way over to the bed and reached out to touch his hand speaking quietly, "Miles?'

He blinked his eyes and looked up at her with sleepy confusion. "Nat…I thought you left," the young man replied, his voice slightly slurred by sleep.

"I thought I was leaving but the motel was all booked up so the nurse suggested I sleep in the chair," Natalie softly answered as she stroked his hand. "I can leave if you want me to."

"No. Stay," Miles answered.

"Hey, is everything all right? I heard you crying," Natalie asked.

He reached up his hand to awkwardly brush the tears away. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No. I was half awake anyway. Are you worried about tomorrow?" The doctor asked softly.

"Yeah," Miles admitted. "Woke up and couldn't get to sleep again." He reached up to rub his forehead. "Could you have some one get me some aspirin?"

"Do you need your meds?" Natalie asked.

"No. Head's been aching for awhile ever since I woke up," he replied wearily

"Why didn't you call the nurse?" the young woman wanted to know.

"Didn't want…to bother anybody," Miles replied. He abruptly moved his hand down to his stomach as a sudden and severe wave of nausea struck and he swallowed, his already pale face going even whiter.

Even in the dim light she saw him suddenly go pale and asked, "Miles, do you feel sick?" As she was speaking she reached for the basin.

He nodded carefully. But before the basin could be put in place the young man suddenly began retching immediately soiling the gown and blanket.

Seeing that the damage was already done, Natalie didn't bother with the basin. She just helped him to sit up, supporting his shoulders as he continued to empty his stomach. "It's okay to just get it over with," she said soothingly.

The retching turned to turned to dry heaving the spasms making Miles moan in pain. When they finally subsided he slumped back in her arms. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" he swore.

The sound of the cursing caught the attention of a passing nurse who quickly hurried into the room and took one look at the patient. "Looks like you need some help, Hun," she said gently. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll have you all cleaned up."

Natalie had eased Miles back against the pillows and stood keeping a hand on his wrist, frowning at the too rapid pulse beneath her fingers. She suspected that the nausea had been caused in part by him being worried and upset. "Can you see if the doctor ordered anything to calm him down enough to sleep?" she asked the nurse, taking note that the name tag read _Verna._

"I believe so. I know Dr. Trainor left orders for the nauseas. Let me go and get it," the older woman answered. She patted Miles' shoulder. "Be back in a minute, Hun."

Natalie stepped away from the bed and went to retrieve a damp cloth from the bathroom. Returning to his side she placed it on his forehead and said, "I'm just going to step out while the nurse gets you cleaned up and the bed changed."

He nodded, concentrating on keeping the remaining nausea under control, at least until Natalie was out of the room.

"Here you go, Hun, just what the doctor ordered," Verna said cheerfully as she returned with a pair of syringes in hand and quickly injected the contents into the IV. Then quickly disposing of them she went to get a change of bed linen. "Can you go inform the desk that I could use some help?"

"Certainly," Natalie answered. She stepped out of the room to find another nurse. "Verna says she needs some help in Dr. McCabe's room."

"I'll be in right away," the nurse answered.

The doctor sighed wearily as she stood in the corridor waiting for the nurses to be finished. She was beginning to feel the effects of the too little sleep over the past week and reached a hand up to rub the back of her neck.

A few minutes later the younger nurse stepped out of the room, the soiled linens in hand and said, "You can go back in now."

"Thank you," Natalie answered. She quickly stepped into the room and over to the bed, taking a seat in the chair. "Feeling better?"

"A little…sleepy," Miles replied the compazine and valium beginning to take effect.

"That's good. Just close you eyes now," she said softly gently stroking his hand.

"If he awakens in the night just call me," Verna said as she straightened up from making sure the sheet was in place. Giving her patient a light pat on the shoulder, she headed for the door, making sure the lights were at their lowest level again.


End file.
